Dominan
by julie khoyul
Summary: Awalnya Kyuhyun percaya bahwa dirinya lelaki dominan. Dia pintar, kaya, tampan, berbadan bagus, dan digilai banyak wanita. Namun setelah bertemu Kibum, perlahan-lahan dominasinya menghilang. Dan ketika satu kejadian di masa lalunya muncul di permukaan, Kyuhyun tak lagi dominan. Kibum telah mengambil alih statusnya, dan paling parah mengambil alih hatinya. Kihyun
1. Chapter 1

**DOMINAN**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, me- _review_ , _follow_ , atau apapun itu di ff sebelum-sebelumnya. Kalian membuatku semangat untuk terus menulis. Meski tulisan ini tidak layak jadi karya di dunia nyata, setidaknya bisa menemani kalian di dunia khayal.

Ff baru ini masih tentang Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Tidak akan panjang, tapi berharap bisa membuat kalian suka. Kalau ada _typo_ mohon maafkan, kebiasaan _author_ itu, mah. Itu saja, selamat membaca!

Cast: Kyuhyun, Kibum

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary:

Awalnya Kyuhyun percaya bahwa dirinya lelaki dominan. Dia pintar, kaya, tampan, berbadan bagus, dan digilai banyak wanita. Namun setelah bertemu Kibum, perlahan-lahan dominasinya menghilang. Dan ketika satu kejadian di masa lalunya muncul di permukaan, Kyuhyun tak lagi dominan. Kibum telah mengambil alih statusnya, dan paling parah mengambil alih hatinya.

 **Alfa**

Menjadi superior adalah anugerah terbesar bagi semua orang. Seperti halnya Kyuhyun yang sudah lima tahun menduduki kursi GM di perusahaan keluarga. Selama itu dia mampu menciptakan inovasi-inovasi baru di bisnis yang dia geluti. Menaikkan saham hingga hampir 15% per tahun, dan memenangkan banyak penghargaan di bidang bisnis. Properti miliknya ada di mana-mana. Uangnya saja sudah lebih dari seperempat uang ayahnya di bank. Belum aset lain yang tak bisa disebutkan karena terlalu banyak. Kalau dijumlahkan, kekayaannya masuk 100 besar pengusaha muda kaya di Asia. Itu hanya di bidang bisnis, belum di bidang lainnya.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah pergi ke Gym seperti orang kaya pada umumnya. Untuk membentuk tubuh dan membuatnya tetap sehat, dia lebih suka berlatih Taekwondo, Thai boxing, dan yang akhir-akhir ini rutin dilakukannya adalah Brazilian Ji Jutsu. Memang hanya untuk menjaga badan tetap proporsional dan juga untuk membela diri, tapi pernah sekali dia iseng mengikuti turnamen Taekwondo, lalu membawa pulang piala sebagai juara ke tiga. Dia juga dikenal sebagai lelaki yang anti melihat wanita tersakiti, apalagi tersakiti secara fisik.

Membahas soal wanita. Wanita mana yang tidak kenal Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun lelaki baik, lelaki yang loyal, dan tentu saja _gentlemen_. Tidak pernah sekali pun mengecewakan teman kencannya meski hampir dua minggu sekali wanita yang makan malam dengannya selalu berbeda-beda. Bukan Kyuhyun lelaki _playboy_ , bukan juga pemberi harapan palsu. Dia hanya mengikuti permintaan siapa pun wanita baik yang mengajaknya makan tiap akhir pekan per dua minggu sekali. Kyuhyun tidak punya kekasih, setidaknya belum. Dia hanya berkencan di akhir pekan tanpa berlanjut ke hubungan lebih serius, kecuali berteman.

Seperti malam sabtu kali ini, dia ada kencan dengan teman barunya. Namanya Remi, anak dari pemilik perusahaan tour dan travel. Kyuhyun mengenalnya saat perusahaan itu menawarkan bisnis pada perusahaannya. Remi datang sebagai utusan perusahaan, dan bertemu Kyuhyun di rapat dadakan. Wanita itu tengah duduk di salah satu meja, mengangkat tangan ke arah pintu masuk ketika Kyuhyun datang. Kyuhyun menghampirinya, kemudian duduk di seberang meja.

"Aku tidak terlambat terlalu lama, kan?"

"Lima menit setelah aku datang. Tidak dianggap terlambat kalau hanya lima menit." Remi menyunggingkan senyum tercantiknya untuk Kyuhyun ketika lelaki itu memandangnya agak lama. "Ayo pesan makanan!"

Memanggil pelayan, memesan, dan menunggu pesanan datang.

"Kupikir kau akan datang lebih lama dari ini," celetuk Remi yang sering mendengar Kyuhyun berkencan dengan wanita berbeda tiap dua minggu sekali. Dia kira Kyuhyun akan bersikap berbeda padanya mengingat ini kencan pertama mereka, untungnya rumor yang dia dengar kalau Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengecewakan adalah benar. "Aku sempat khawatir kalau sendirian di sini terlalu lama."

"Tidak akan seperti itu," jawab Kyuhyun tegas, setegas biasanya. Tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaan orang lain. Dia mengiyakan ajakan, tentu siap bertanggung jawab.

"Bukan bermaksud memasuki ranah pribadi, tapi aku ingin tahu sesuatu." Dan Kyuhyun mengijinkannya bertanya. "Kenapa belum memiliki kekasih sementara banyak wanita berada terlalu dekat denganmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sejenak. "Aku belum menemukannya." Jawaban itu membuat Remi menaikkan kedua alisnya, ingin tahu lebih lanjut mengenai pernyataan itu. "Belum menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatku bergetar. Di sini!" tunjuknya pada sebelah dada. "Aku percaya cinta."

"Begitu?"

"Tapi jangan pernah menebak kalau kencan dua minggu sekaliku adalah tahap pencarian pasangan. Itu hanya bentuk ramah tamah dariku untuk wanita-wanita yang sudah menawarkan makan malam padaku."

"Sepertiku?" Remi tertawa kecil ketika Kyuhyun menganggukinya. "Jadi semua kencan itu bukan dimulai darimu sendiri?"

"Tidak juga. Beberapa kali aku yang mengajak mereka."

"Hanya untuk kepentingan bisnis, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak setuju, tapi Remi memaksa yang kemudian membuat Kyuhyun mengaku kalau dia memulai ajakan makan malam memang dimaksudkan untuk mempererat hubungan bisnis. Selama ini memang itulah salah satu andalannya dalam berbisnis. Kebanyakan dari relasinya memiliki anak, saudara, atau kerabat perempuan. Mengajak mereka makan malam sering berhasil membawa perusahaannya lebih mentereng di mata relasi bisnisnya. Kepercayaan terhadap perusahaannya pun makin besar.

Karena Kyuhyun sering berganti-ganti pasangan kencan tiap dua minggu sekali, dia harus memperlakukan wanita-wanita itu dengan baik. Selain apa yang dilakukannya berpengaruh pada _image_ -nya di mata wanita, juga berpengaruh pada _image_ perusahaannya. Untungnya yang dilakukannya selama ini adalah benar.

Makanan diantar. Untuk sementara Kyuhyun dan Remi menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Menikmati makan malam lezat yang dihidangkan di meja, kemudian bersulang untuk pertemanan yang baru mereka jalin.

Kyuhyun menuangkan wine ke gelas kosong Remi, hanya seperempat gelas. Kemudian menuang pada gelasnya sendiri. "Sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya." Dia membuka pembicaraan sembari mengangkat gelasnya sendiri, lalu menyesap isinya. "Sedikit banyak aku tahu maksud wanita-wanita yang mengajakku makan malam. Apa alasanmu sama dengan wanita-wanita itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Makan malam berkedok bisnis."

"Oh..." Remi tersenyum malu-malu. "Tadinya makan malam ini kumaksudkan demikian. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, meski kedoknya adalah bisnis, tapi mendengar barusan kau bilang percaya dengan cinta, kurasa aku harus membuat strategi baru." Dia mengangkat gelasnya juga, menyeruput isinya sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. "Terus terang, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu."

"Terus terang aku juga menyukaimu," aku Kyuhyun.

"Menyukai dengan tanda kutip?"

Remi ditanggapi dengan anggukan. "Kau wanita yang jujur. Aku suka orang-orang yang seperti itu."

"Dan suatu hari nanti akan berubah jadi cinta?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang. Bisa jadi iya, bisa jadi tidak."

Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak mematahkan kejujuran hati Remi sekarang ini.

Dominan

Usai makan malam, Kyuhyun mengantarkan Remi pulang. Baru setengah jalan, mobil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kehilangan daya, kemudian berhenti dan tak bisa dinyalakan lagi.

"Apa yang rusak? Kau bisa membenahinya sekarang, kan?"

Remi ikut melongok ke bagian mesin mobil Kyuhyun. Bukan Kyuhyun yang sedang membenahi mobil itu, tapi orang lain. Montir yang barusan di panggil Remi. Dia kenal si montir, teman sepupunya yang punya bengkel di pusat kota.

Kim Kibum, kebetulan dia lewat. Sedang perjalanan pulang ketika suara Remi memanggilnya. Dari seberang jalan dia melihat wanita itu, melambaikan tangannya, dan meneriakkan sesuatu. Terdengar seperti permintaan tolong. Kibum menghentikan motornya, kemudian menyeberang jalan menuju ke arah Remi. Wanita itu minta tolong untuk mengecek mobil temannya yang tiba-tiba mogok.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan kesalahannya. Terlalu gelap."

Pernyataan Kibum membuat Remi sedih. Padahal rumahnya masih jauh. Sudah bagus Kyuhyun mau mengantarnya malam ini. Kalau mobilnya mogok dan tak bisa dibenahi, kesempatan itu jelas hilang seketika.

"Telepon bengkel saja, mereka akan mengirimkan mobil derek."

"Kau kan montir hebat, kenapa tak bisa menanganinya sendiri?"

"Bukan tak bisa, tapi tak dapat menemukan kesalahan mobil ini dalam keadaan gelap." Kibum menolak ketika Remi menerangi mesin mobil itu dengan _handphone_ -nya. Tidak semudah itu membenahi mobil. Kalaupun kesalahannya ketemu, belum tentu Kibum bisa membenahinya tanpa alat-alat bengkel. "Biar kuantar kau pulang!"

"Maaf, aku yang membawanya keluar, sudah tugasku juga untuk membawanya pulang," celetuk Kyuhyun, menyela pembicaraan Kibum dan Remi. "Aku akan menelepon bengkel, kemudian mengantarnya pulang dengan taksi."

"Baguslah. Kau ikut kekasihmu pulang naik taksi!"

Apakah Remi dan Kyuhyun seperti sepasang kekasih? Kalau Kibum mengatakan demikian, kemungkinan orang lain akan mengatakan hal sama. Remi mengamini itu supaya bisa jadi kenyataan. Apalagi ketika melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, lelaki itu tak menyangkal.

Kibum menoel lengan Remi ketika wanita itu terus memandangi Kyuhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Aku akan pulang!"

"Ya sudah, pulang sana!" Remi mempersilakan dengan nada usiran.

.

.

Sejam setelah menelepon bengkel, mobil derek belum juga datang. Kibum yang tadinya sudah diusir pun masih berada di tempat. Memang tadi dipersilakan, tapi setelah mobil derek datang dan Kyuhyun serta Remi sudah dapat taksi. Nyatanya mencari taksi di daerah ini tidak semudah di daerah lain. Sampai sekarang satu pun belum ada yang lewat.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil derek terlihat mendekat. Kibum bergerak paling awal untuk berdiri di tepi jalan. Dia melambai ke jalanan dan mobil derek itu memelan ke arahnya.

"Tadi ada kecelakaan di jalan besar, aku tertahan hampir setengah jam di sana!" terang si sopir. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, Kibum. Mengunjungi calon kekasihmu, ha?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat turun dan bawa mobil ini ke bengkel!"

"Iya iya, memang bukan urusanku," celetuk si sopir. "Kalau boleh saran, jangan dekati dia. Dia bisa rusak gara-gara kau!"

Kibum langsung melotot, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil mengeram, pertanda siapa pun dilarangnya ikut campur dalam urusannya.

Si sopir angkat tangan. Segera membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil derek itu. "Bantu aku mendereknya!"

Setelah proses mengaitkan mobil mogok Kyuhyun ke mobil derek selesai, si sopir berniat segera pergi. Melihat sepupu bosnya yang hendak menunggu taksi, berdiri kena angin malam di tempat sepi seperti ini, dia jadi kasihan dan menunda kepergiaannya. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang langsung menaiki motor setelah selesai membantu teman kerjanya.

"Orang-orang di daerah ini jarang bepergian naik taksi. Akan susah menunggu taksi lewat sini lebih dari jam 7 malam," katanya pada dua orang yang masih berdiri di tepian jalan. "Ikut denganku saja. Lagipula rute yang akan kulewati dekat dengan rumahmu juga!"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau menunggu taksi saja!" tolak Remi.

"Lebih baik kalau kau cepat pulang. Udara malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatan," celetuk Kyuhyun yang langsung dibenarkan si sopir. "Aku akan menumpang juga sampai depan."

Padahal Remi butuh momen berduaan lebih lama dengan Kyuhyun, kalau Kyuhyun menolak secara halus begini, mau tak mau dia harus menurut juga untuk pulang. Sebenarnya sudah bagus mobilnya mogok, terjebak di daerah yang susah dapat taksi. Tinggal mencari penginapan lalu menginap di sana. Yah, memang Remi belum beruntung saja kali ini. Dan kalau Remi tidak beruntung, Kibum juga tidak boleh beruntung.

"Kibum, kau ikut aku pulang!" paksanya.

Kibum yang baru menyalakan motor, hendak mengegasnya, menunda niat itu. "Kau mau kuantar pulang? Bagus kau menumpang mobil derek, tidak kedinginan."

"Memang aku mau menumpang mobil derek."

"Lalu untuk apa aku ikut kau pulang?"

"Berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu temanmu ini tak menurunkanku di tempat yang semestinya," katanya tajam sambil melirik sopir mobil derek yang mengerutkan dahi ke arahnya. "Kau pernah melakukan itu pada _costumer_ bengkel, aku masih ingat cerita itu!" Kerutan di dahi si sopir perlahan menghilang.

.

.

Motor Kibum menikung di kawasan perumahan elit, lalu berhenti di depan pagar rumah bergaya Amerika. Kyuhyun turun dari boncengan, mendapati Kibum yang terus memandang pada rumah mewah miliknya.

"Kenapa dengan rumahku?"

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Kibum mau bilang kalau Kyuhyun pasti orang kaya, dan Kyuhyun akan melihatnya seperti orang norak, untung lidahnya tidak terpeleset ke sana. "Di sini aman dari kejahatan sepertinya."

"Sudah beberapa tahun aku tinggal sendiri di sini, terpisah dari orang tua dan saudara-saudaraku, tapi aman-aman saja. Kawasan ini, semua rumah punya alarm yang tersambung langsung ke kantor polisi." Kyuhyun bangga mengatakannya. Orang sepertinya memang pantas tinggal di kawasan seperti ini. Elit dan aman dari segala gangguan. Tidak mau berlama-lama berbangga diri, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang mobilnya. "Jadi, kapan mobilku selesai diperbaiki?"

"Tidak tahu. Lihat kerusakannya dulu, kalau hanya kesalahan kecil, besok pun sudah bisa diselesaikan," jawab Kibum yang masih mengamati rumah Kyuhyun juga rumah-rumah mewah di sekitarnya. "Kau mengenal pemilik rumah sebelahmu?" tanyanya kembali ke topik rumah mewah. Pasalnya rumah yang ditunjuk Kibum sekarang adalah rumah idaman mantan kekasihnya. Dulu dia pernah berjanji untuk membuatkan rumah yang seperti itu untuk ditinggali bersama. Mirip dengan rumah mewah yang dilihatnya di TV. "Kudengar penghuni perumahan elit tidak mengenal satu sama lain," tambahnya.

"Tidak juga. Orang-orang di sekitar sini ramah. Aku sering bertegur sapa dengan mereka di pagi hari dan akhir pekan." Kembali menghindar dari pembahasan rumah ke keadaan mobilnya. "Kalau ada masalah dengan mobilku, kau bisa meneleponku?"

Mengalihkan fokus dari rumah mewah ke si empunya rumah. Kibum mengangguk. "Kami akan meneleponmu kalau sudah selesai. Kau bisa mengambilnya setelah itu." Hanya sebentar, dia kembali memperhatikan rumah sebelah. Kira-kira berapa uang yang harus disiapkannya untuk membuat rumah sebagus itu? "Kau tahu..."

"Aku tidak tahu soal rumah itu," potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Kyuhyun menyibak jasnya, merogoh ke saku dalam dan mengeluarkan kartu nama dari sana. Lembaran kecil itu kemudian diserahkannya pada Kibum.

"Kalau ada apa-apa dengan mobilku, telepon saja nomor itu. Kalau sudah selesai, kirim mobilku ke alamat yang tertera di situ!"

Kibum menerimanya, melihatnya, kemudian membaca kalimat pertama. "Cho Kyuhyun," lalu kalimat berikutnya, "Cho's Inovation. General Manager."

Perusahaan pribadi, atau paling tidak perusahaan milik keluarga. Kyuhyun benar-benar orang kaya rupanya. Kibum hanya mengangguk-angguk sebelum mengantongi kartu nama itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tertarik dengan rumah itu?"

Kibum menggeleng santai. "Mengingatkanku pada seseorang?"

"Pemiliknya?"

Dia menggeleng lagi. "Orang yang menginginkan rumah model itu."

"Mantan kekasih?" tebak Kyuhyun tepat sasaran. "Wanita seperti itu akan mudah pindah ke lain hati. Di mana ada yang lebih kaya, di situlah dia akan berpindah. Bagus kau sudah berpisah darinya!"

Dengan melihat apa pekerjaan Kibum sekarang Kyuhyun menebak kalau dia tak mungkin bisa membuat rumah yang demikian. Dan dengan alasan itu pula Kibum berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Dia ditinggalkan karena alasan persis seperti apa yang ditebak Kyuhyun. Hanya satu kesalahan Kyuhyun dalam menebak, mantan kekasih Kibum bukanlah wanita, tapi lelaki.

Tidak mau basa-basi menawarkan sekedar mampir, Kyuhyun segera menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Dia berterima kasih atas tumpangan yang Kibum berikan, kemudian masuk rumahnya tanpa menoleh sekali pun. Melenggang santai, masih terlihat seperti orang kaya dan terhormat di depan orang rendahan seperti Kibum.

Dominan

Taksi yang berhenti di depan bengkel menurunkan dua orang dari dalamnya. Kyuhyun dan Remi. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menunggu mobilnya diantar, kemudian membayarnya dengan cek, tapi karena Remi sedang bertandang ke kantornya dan mendengar ketika pihak bengkel mengatakan kalau mobilnya sudah selesai diperbaiki, wanita itu langsung menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya ke bengkel. Remi juga mengatakan kalau dirinya bisa diandalkan agar Kyuhyun dapat diskon. Meski Kyuhyun tak butuh diskon, dia tetap menuruti Remi demi nama persahabatan yang baru terjalin beberapa hari.

Di depan bengkel, mereka disuguhi adegan perang mulut antara seorang pelanggan dan dua orang berseragam montir. Salah satunya adalah Kibum. Meski tidak banyak bicara, Kibum terlihat sama marahnya dengan teman sebengkelnya. Pasalnya baru saja pelanggan itu menyebutkan kata polisi dan penjara yang langsung menyulut emosi keduanya.

"Mereka pernah dipenjara dengan tuduhan yang terkesan dibuat-buat."

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah dua montir dan satu pelanggan yang sedang adu mulut. Saling memaki dan melempar sumpah serapah. Membuat keributan dan menganggu kenyamanan orang lain, termasuk dirinya. Berpindah pandang ke arah bengkel, di sana montir lain sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing seakan pertengkaran di depan mereka tak mengganggu. Karena perbedaan itulah Kyuhyun menyimpulkan kalau pertengkaran menjadi hal biasa di bengkel ini.

Melihat adu mulut itu, kalau mereka pernah dipenjara memang hal yang wajar.

"Maka dari itu mereka sangat marah kalau mendengar seseorang mengancam akan melaporkannya ke polisi."

Remi dapat atensi dari Kyuhyun. "Atas tuduhan apa? Pembunuhan berencana?"

Kalau sampai kalimat asal ceplosnya barusan benar, Kyuhyun akan ingat untuk tak men-servis-kan mobilnya di tempat ini lagi, bahkan tak akan merekomendasikannya pada orang lain. Untungnya Remi menggeleng dengan cepat sehingga Kyuhyun bisa sedikit lega.

"Sudah kubilang dengan tuduhan yang terkesan dibuat-buat," terang Remi sekali lagi. "Kibum dipenjara 3 tahun atas tuduhan pemerkosaan, dan Donghae _oppa_ kena 4 tahun atas tuduhan tabrak lari. Mereka tidak ingat pernah melakukan apa yang dituduhkan, tiba-tiba ada bukti dan saksi, tapi tidak ada korban. Bukankah itu jelas dibuat-buat?"

Remi jadi kesal sendiri mengingat kasus yang menimpa Kibum dan Donghae. Waktu itu ada pesta, Kibum dan Donghae semalaman berada di pesta temannya itu. Mereka mabuk berat, terbangun siang hari masih di tempat yang sama. Entah kenapa sore harinya ada polisi menyambangi rumah mereka, membawa surat penangkapan dan menggelandang mereka ke kantor polisi. Remi ada di pesta itu juga, makanya dia percaya sangkalan Kibum dan Donghae atas tuduhan yang dilontarkan pada mereka.

Kibum dituduh memperkosa gadis di bawah umur. Dan demi apa pun Kibum tak akan pernah melakukannya, meski dia mabuk berat ditambah kesurupan setan mesum sekali pun. Kalau tuduhan itu dijatuhkan pada Donghae, masih masuk akal. Pasalnya Donghae adalah _playboy_ kelas berat. Pernah beberapa kali dilaporkan ke polisi atas tuduhan pemerkosaan dan menghamili tanpa mau bertanggung jawab, namun tetap bebas dari jerat hukum. Dan perlu diingat, Kibum adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Jadi, pemerkosaan itu jelas tak mungkin terjadi. Namun ada bukti dan saksi. Jaket Kibum yang tertinggal di tempat kejadian, sperma Kibum juga, dan dua orang saksi yang tak terbantahkan.

Begitu juga dengan Donghae. Dia dituduh telah menabrak lari orang. Mana mengakibatkan cacat permanen pula. Maka dari itu hukumannya agak panjang, 5 tahun penjara dengan setahun remisi karena berkelakuan baik. Seperti yang dialami Kibum, Donghae juga mendapat tuduhan yang menurutnya dibuat-buat. Dia tidak merasa meninggalkan pesta, apalagi berkendara dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia tidak pernah berkendara meski hanya minum segelas bir, Kibum yang selalu mengambil alih tugas itu atau teman-teman lain yang tidak mabuk. Lagipula banyak saksi mata yang melihat Donghae di pesta sampai siang, tapi kenapa ada rekaman CCTV yang memperlihatkan wajahnya tengah berada di dalam mobil, melaju kencang lalu menabrak orang?

Kesamaan dari kasus yang menimpa mereka adalah korbannya sama-sama wanita, sama-sama tidak bisa dihadirkan di ruang pengadilan dengan alasan yang tepat namun sebetulnya diragukan kebenarannya oleh Kibum dan Donghae. Bahkan permintaan bertemu korban untuk minta maaf pun ditolak oleh pengacara korban.

Pembelaan mereka tak dianggap. Saksi yang mereka ajukan ditolak pengadilan. Pengacara mereka kalah telak. Polisi, saksi-saksi, jaksa, pengacara korban, dan hakim seakan bersekongkol untuk menjebloskan mereka ke penjara.

"Sampai sekarang mereka masih mencari tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Kalaupun mereka melakukan apa yang dituduhkan, setidaknya mereka mengetahui siapa korbannya. Mereka tidak malu untuk minta maaf dan tanggung jawab."

"Permainan orang-orang kelas atas," celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Kita juga menduganya seperti itu."

"Mereka tak akan pernah menemukan kejadian sebenarnya tanpa bantuan orang kelas atas juga." Ada benarnya. Sudah 2-3 tahun mereka mencari tahu tapi tak mendapatkan sedikit pun pencerahan. "Kalaupun mereka menemukan kebenarannya, mereka tetap tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak akan bisa menuntut balas."

Perkataan Kyuhyun sangat benar.

Remi memandang kasihan pada dua montir yang dikenalnya itu. Usaha mereka tak akan berhasil, dan berakhir sia-sia. Keluarga besar Remi memang orang kaya, namun bukan orang kelas atas, jadi tidak bisa membantu sedikit pun, tapi... Bukankah lelaki di sampingnya ini adalah salah satu orang kelas atas? Kenapa tak meminta bantuannya saja.

"Kyu..." Kyuhyun meliriknya. "Kau orang baik, apa mungkin bisa membantu mereka?"

"Bantu mereka?" Dia tak mau, tapi pura-pura berpikir dulu demi permintaan tulus Remi. "Aku tidak yakin. Koneksiku tidak seluas yang kau kira," tolaknya dengan halus.

Usahanya gagal, Remi agak kecewa.

"Re, kenapa berdiri di situ saja? Ajak pelanggan itu masuk kantor dan tunggu aku di sana!" teriak Donghae membuat Remi urung untuk lanjut bicara.

.

.

"Aku akan ke sini lagi nanti, kalau tidak sempat akan kusuruh seseorang untuk mengantar cek-nya ke sini."

Gara-gara ajakan Remi yang terburu-buru, Kyuhyun lupa membawa dompetnya. Dia meninggalkan dompet itu dalam laci meja kerja ketika pergi ke toilet. Sekarang dia tidak bisa membayar langsung ongkos perbaikan mobilnya. Ini pertama kalinya, dan bagi Kyuhyun hal seperti ini sangat memalukan.

"Tidak perlu repot. Kau bisa membayarnya besok."

"Atau menitipkannya padaku kapanpun kau mau. Aku bisa mengambilnya ke kantormu," potong Remi cepat. "Iya kan, _Oppa_?"

Donghae baru paham kenapa dari tadi sepupunya terus menempel pada pelanggannya. Pelanggan itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, teman baru, atau lelaki yang baru disukai Remi. Sepupunya itu bercerita berkali-kali soal Kyuhyun padanya. Menceritakan kehebatan Kyuhyun dalam segala hal yang membuat Remi jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali bertemu. Menurut Donghae, sepupunya hanya kagum dengan kehebatan Kyuhyun. Cara lelaki itu memperlakukan wanita menjadi acuan Remi untuk menyebut rasa kagumnya sebagai cinta. Cepat atau lambat Remi akan menyadari itu.

Kyuhyun berbeda dengan Donghae. Kalau Donghae _playboy_ asli yang menggunakan rayuan dan janji-janji manis untuk menarik perhatian wanita. Begitu bosan dengan wanita satu, dia akan berpindah ke wanita lainnya. Kyuhyun lain lagi. Berganti-ganti wanita bukan karena bosan, bukan karena suka merayu dan mengumbar janji, namun karena pesonanya begitu menggoda. Kyuhyun juga terkenal dengan perlakukan manis pada tiap wanita yang datang padanya. Donghae tidak begitu suka dengan keberuntungan Kyuhyun, namun bukan berarti dia iri.

"Itu terserah kalian," kata Donghae pasrah.

Saat itu Kibum masuk ruangan, mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang duluan seperti yang dipintanya tadi pagi. Ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditundanya. Donghae tahu urusan itu berhubungan dengan siapa dan untuk tujuan apa. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah 6 tahun putus, mantan kekasihnya meminta ketemu lagi. Membahas masalah yang belum terselesaikan antara mereka tentunya, dan memperjelas status putus yang tidak terlalu jelas itu. Maka dari itu Donghae mengiyakan saja.

"Taemo membawa motormu dan belum kembali, kau mau ke sana naik apa?"

"Naik bus. Makanya aku berangkat lebih awal."

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" Kyuhyun membuka suara. "Aku mau kembali ke kantor. Kalau kita satu arah, aku bisa memberimu tumpangan." Kalau Remi memaksa ikut juga dengannya, dia tidak terjebak berduaan di dalam mobil dengan wanita itu. Dengan mengajak Kibum, pembicaraan tidak akan terpusat pada perasaan Remi yang selalu diutarakan secara blak-blakan padanya.

"Satu arah, tapi lebih jauh lagi."

"Ikut saja denganku, sekalian akan kutitipkan uang perbaikan mobil padamu."

"Nah betul, kau ikut saja!" saran Donghae. "Kasihan kalau Kyuhyun harus kembali ke sini hanya untuk mengantar ongkos perbaikan mobil. Kau bisa naik taksi setelahnya."

"Aku juga ikut," potong Remi.

"Tidak. Kau tetap di sini!" cegah Donghae. "Sudah kubilang ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, kau malah mau pergi."

"Tapi aku datang dengannya, ya aku pulang dengannya juga."

Donghae menggeleng, bahkan menyuruh Kibum segera pergi dari sini. Mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk membawa mobilnya secepat yang dia bisa. Dia juga menarik tangan Remi saat sepupunya itu memaksa ikut dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi wanita jangan terlalu murahan seperti itu!" tegur Donghae ketika Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah meninggalkan tempat. "Kau pikir Kyuhyun akan tertarik dengan wanita yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya?"

"Aku tidak murahan!" sangkalnya. "Aku hanya berusaha jujur dengan perasaanku."

"Itu menurutmu. Di mata orang lain kau terlihat seperti wanita murahan."

"Aku tidak murahan!"

Dominan

"Itu kekasih barumu?"

"Hah?" Kibum berpaling ke arah yang ditunjuk mantan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun duduk di sana, salah satu meja di dekat jendela. Jauh dari tempat Kibum dan mantan kekasihnya duduk sekarang ini. Karena mereka datang berdua, mantan kekasihnya mengira Kyuhyun adalah kekasih baru Kibum. Apalagi mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang seru saat masuk cafe ini tadi. "Dia klien bengkel."

"Klien bengkel tapi mau mengantarmu kemari untuk menemui mantan kekasihmu?" Dia tertawa kecil. "Takut kau akan tertarik padaku lagi, ya?" Lalu menyeringai licik. "Penampilannya parlente begitu, takut tersaingi olehku pastinya. Kasihan!"

Sebelumnya tipe kekasih idaman Kibum adalah _namja_ yang percaya diri. Yang punya kemauan besar dan bisa dibanggakan. Seperti yang satu ini. Dia adalah kekasih ke empat Kibum, yang paling disayangi dan dicintainya. Dulu Kibum berusaha memberikan apa pun yang dimaui kekasihnya, termasuk janji membuatkan rumah mewah seperti tempo hari dilihat Kibum di sebelah rumah Kyuhyun. Hubungan mereka lancar-lancar saja sebelum kejadian itu menimpa Kibum. Kemudian Kibum masuk penjara. Dia menjenguk Kibum, mengatakan kalau tidak bisa menjadi kekasih seorang tahanan, lalu meminta putus. Kala itu Kibum tidak terima, tidak mau putus, tapi kekasihnya langsung meninggalkannya.

Sempat kecewa dengan kekasihnya bahkan berniat mencarinya lagi kalau sudah keluar dari penjara, namun seiring berjalannya waktu Kibum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan selang beberapa bulan setelah keluar dari penjara dia sudah jatuh cinta lagi. Kali ini orang yang disukai Kibum lebih manis dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang kriteria _namja_ kesukaan Kibum berubah 180 derajat. Sudah 2 tahun pendekatan, sudah menyatakan cinta juga, namun sampai sekarang pernyataan cintanya belum dibalas.

"Aku serius. Dia hanya klien bengkel."

"Dia kekasih barumu atau hanya klien bengkel, aku juga tidak peduli. Tujuanku menemuimu untuk membahas masalah kita yang belum terselesaikan, tidak ada urusan dengannya." Dia sengaja melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, kebetulan Kyuhyun melirik ke arahnya. Dia buru-buru memasang pose manis andalannya, kemudian tersenyum pada Kibum. "Dari tadi dia melirik ke arah sini. Kau yakin hanya mau mengakuinya sebagai klien bengkel?"

Kibum menghela nafas lemah. Dijelaskan juga tidak ada gunanya. Kedatangannya kemari bukan untuk mengakui Kyuhyun sebagai kekasih baru, namun menyelesaikan masalah lama, jadi terserah apa kata mantan kekasihnya itu saja. Toh setelah ini mereka tak akan ketemu lagi.

"Langsung saja. Jadi, tujuanmu mengundangku kemari, untuk apa?"

Mantan kekasihnya kembali fokus. Membenahi posisinya ke posisi duduk tegak. "Aku mau kita putus." Kibum mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti. "Maksudku, selama ini kita putus sebelah pihak. Kau belum mengiyakan waktu aku mengajakmu putus kala itu. Kekasihku pun masih belum percaya kalau kita sudah tidak ada hubungan. Dia takut saat kau keluar penjara dan bertemu lagi, aku akan kembali padamu. Aku mau kau buat sebuat pernyataan melalui video kalau kita sudah putus dan tidak akan kembali bersama."

Kibum masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa harus repot-repot membuat hal seperti itu kalau mereka saja sudah tidak bertemu selama 6 tahun ini? Bukankah sudah jelas Kibum dipenjara 3 tahun, bebas sudah 3 tahun, namun tidak pernah sekali pun mencari mantan kekasihnya? Alasan apa yang bisa membuat Kibum kembali padanya? Tidak ada sama sekali, kan?

"Video itu akan jadi bukti kalau kita tidak lagi saling mencintai dan _impossible_ untuk bersama kembali," tambahnya. Kali ini suaranya agak cemas meski raut wajahnya tidak menampakan kecemasan itu. "Kekasih barumu itu bisa jadi alasan tambahan."

"Sebenarnya yang takut ditinggalkan itu kau atau kekasihmu?"

"Sebut saja kita berdua tidak ingin berpisah hanya karena kisah masa laluku denganmu yang belum jelas."

.

.

Kibum setuju membuatkan video bertajuk pernyataan perpisahan mereka. Walau terlambat 6 tahun dan sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi, setidaknya Kibum bisa membantu orang yang pernah dicintainya mendapat saja dia tidak membawa-bawa Kyuhyun dalam hal ini. Dia keukeuh menyangkal kalau Kyuhyun bukan kekasihnya. Memang demikian adanya, dia tak akan mengada-ngada soal status mereka.

Selesai semua itu, Kibum mengantar mantan kekasihnya keluar restoran. Kyuhyun yang selesai makan malam, tadi berjanji memberi tumpangan Kibum pulang, juga ikut keluar bersama mereka. Bertiga mereka di parkiran, menemani mantan kekasih Kibum ke mobilnya.

"Urusanku dengan Kibum sudah selesai, kau jangan khawatir soal pertemuanku dengannya lagi. Itu tidak akan terjadi," kata _namja_ itu pada Kyuhyun. Tentu saja yang diajak bicara tak mengerti arah pembicaraan. "Dia orang baik. Hanya terpeleset satu langkah, bukan berarti dia akan jahat selamanya. Waktu itu dia sedang mabuk, aku yakin kejadiannya tidak seektrim yang dituduhkan. Percaya saja pada instingku!" tambahnya sambil menepuk lengan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alis karena lengan itu terasa keras di telapak tangannya. Kemudian dia tersenyum janggal. "Kau..."

"Kau bilang urusan kita selesai. Jangan banyak bicara dan cepatlah pergi!"

Kibum mendorong mantan kekasihnya mendekati mobil, menjauhkannya dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Dia membukakan pintu dan kembali mendorong _namja_ itu masuk.

"Aku sedang membantumu."

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu." Kibum menaikkan kaki _namja_ itu, kemudian menarik sabuk pengaman menyilangi tubuh mantan kekasihnya dengan cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong kau punya mobil sekarang. Kau menabung selama ini, akhirnya tercapai satu cita-citamu."

Dulu dia menabung memang berencana untuk membeli mobil, tapi mobil ini bukan dari uang tabungan itu, melainkan dari kekasihnya. "Kekasihku yang membelikannya." Kibum mengangguk walau sebenarnya dia merutuki diri sendiri karena pernah jadi kekasih, namun belum bisa memberikan barang mewah satu pun. "Kau merubah kriteria kekasihmu, aku juga begitu." Kemudian memandang ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau suka kekasih yang lebih _manly_ , aku suka kekasih yang lebih kaya."

Salah. Kibum suka kekasih yang lebih lembut, yang pemalu, dan bisa mencintainya apa adanya. "Sudah kubilang kalau dia bukan kekasihku. Kau mempercayai sebuah kesalah pahaman." Selesai dengan sabuk pengaman, dia menjatuhkan kecupan kecil tanda perpisahan di dahi mantan kekasihnya. "Jangan ngebut. Jangan main _handphone_ saat menyetir!"

"Kau bukan kekasihku lagi!" mantan kekasihnya mengingatkan.

"Ya sudah. Pergi sana!"

Kibum menutup pintu mobil itu dengan kencang. Sesaat kemudian mobil itu berjalan pergi.

"Siapamu?"

"Mantan kekasih."

"Kau penyuka sesama jenis?" Kyuhyun menyungingkan senyum, mengejek. Kibum sendiri hanya berdecak sebal. "Pertemuan tadi membahas soal apa? Mau kembali bersama?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Memastikan kalau kita tidak akan kembali bersama. Dia sudah punya kekasih, dan aku tidak lama lagi juga akan punya kekasih," jawabnya tegas. Dia tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi penyimpangan seksualnya. Toh, Kibum yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan terganggu dengan itu. "Calon kekasihku jauh lebih manis darinya."

"Wah, kenapa kau berkata ketus begitu?"

Kibum sebal soal mobil mantan kekasihnya. Sebal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kalau _namja_ incarannya itu sudah menerima cintanya, dia bisa memberikan apa padanya nanti?

Dari pada sebal berlarut-larut, dia memilih berjalan duluan. Kyuhyun mengikutinya kemudian.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau masih tinggal sendiri, kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku boleh menginap di rumahmu?"

Dia teringat rumah mewah di sebelah rumah Kyuhyun. Melihat rumah itu agaknya bisa mengurangi rasa sebalnya terhadap mantan kekasihnya. Kalau bisa berandai-andai memiliki rumah itu, tinggal di sana dengan kekasih barunya, lalu mantan kekasihnya lewat dan terkagum-kagum melihat kebahagiaannya. Itu akan lebih bagus lagi.

"Kita baru kenal dan kau mau menginap di rumahku?"

Kibum hampir-hampir merengut. "Aku tidak jadi menginap. Hanya ingin ikut kau, turunkan di depan pagar rumahmu, lalu aku akan pergi setelah puas melihat rumah itu."

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau masih terobsesi dengan rumah tetanggaku? Oh, jangan-jangan mantan kekasihmu tadi yang pernah kau janjikan rumah semacam itu?" Kibum tidak menjawab, tapi Kyuhyun yakin kalau tebakannya benar. "Aku kasihan padamu." Bilang kasihan namun bibirnya menyengir lebar. "Kau kuperbolehkan menginap di rumahku untuk malam ini."

.

.

Balkon kamar Kyuhyun berhadapan langsung dengan kamar rumah sebelah. Kibum berdiri di sana, memandang ke rumah itu, tepatnya ke kamar itu. Kamar itu gelap padahal masih jam 10 malam, tapi seluruh ruang dalam rumah itu memang gelap, hanya halaman dan teras rumah saja yang lampunya menyala. Kibum heran, tapi mungkin pemiliknya suka tidur sore-sore.

Masih memandang ke kamar itu, Kibum membayangkan seperti yang tadi dinginkannya. Dia menempati rumah itu bersama kekasih barunya. Tambahannya, kamar itu akan jadi kamar mereka. Di jam-jam seperti ini, lampu kamar memang akan mati, tapi lampu tidurnya masih dinyalakan. Dia dan kekasih barunya akan memadu kasih, bercinta di atas ranjangnya yang empuk sampai mereka kelelahan dan terlelap dalam pelukan satu sama lain. Kibum akan memanjakan...

"Kau mau minum sesuatu? Aku akan ke dapur, membuat kopi." Tawaran Kyuhyun datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Khayalan Kibum berantakan, sekarang susah disambungkan lagi.

"Kopi hitam tanpa gula."

"Kau mau begadang sambil memadangi rumah itu terus?" Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala. "Hati-hati kalau pemiliknya terbangun kau bisa dicurigai sebagai penjahat yang akan merampok rumah mereka."

Kyuhyun keluar sebelum Kibum melontarkan jawaban. Dia datang lagi dengan dua kopi dan mendapati Kibum masih di tempat yang sama. Kopi diserahkan pada Kibum, kemudian dia ikut berdiri di balkon itu dan memandang rumah sebelah.

"Apa bagusnya rumah itu?"

"Selain rumah idaman mantan kekasihku, rumah itu tidak ada bagusnya." Kibum menyeruput kopinya. Sialnya kopi itu terlalu panas. Kibum mengumpat berkali-kali, sedangkan Kyuhyun tertawa girang melihatnya. "Aku baru membayangkan bercinta dengan kekasihku di kamar itu saat kau menawariku kopi."

"Oh ya? Sudah sampai mana?"

"Baru tahap penetrasi, tapi gagal gara-gara kau."

"Kau jujur sekali jadi orang." Kyuhyun suka orang yang jujur, tapi kali ini dia tidak akan bilang itu pada Kibum. Soalnya membayangkan bercinta dengan kekasih bukan hal yang ingin diketahui Kyuhyun dari lelaki itu. "Kudengar dari Remi kau pernah dipenjara gara-gara memperkosa gadis dibawah umur."

Kibum mengumpat. "Dia tidak akan bilang begitu," katanya dengan yakin.

"Dia menambahkan kasusmu sebagai tuduhan yang dibuat-buat." Kibum baru percaya soal itu. Remi tidak akan menghianatinya dan Donghae. Wanita itu sudah seperti saudaranya, adiknya. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang Kibum. "Donghae juga mendapat kasus yang sama dibuat-buatnya."

"Kau boleh tidak percaya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyentuh satu wanita pun." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. Percaya, namun juga tidak percaya. "Pernah, dua kali. Itu pun karena terpaksa," ralat Kibum. "Aku tidak akan menyentuh gadis di bawah umur!" tegasnya.

"Ya ya ya. Kau lebih suka lubang belakang."

"Ini masalah selera. Kau suka yeoja, aku suka namja." Kibum menyeruput kopinya lagi, kali ini tidak lupa meniupnya dulu. "Jadi, tidak mungkin aku memperkosa gadis di bawah umur." Bercinta di kamar sebelah sudah terlupakan, sekarang berpindah pada masalah yang menimpanya enam tahun lalu. "Aku punya kekasih yang bisa kutiduri sewaktu-waktu, buat apa memperkosa _yeoja_. Di bawah umur pula. Apa enaknya?"

"Kau tak tahu yang masih muda-muda itu enak rasanya?"

" _Namja_ di bawah umur mungkin iya, tapi _yeoja_ di bawah umur, aku tidak tahu."

Pernah beberapa kali Kibum mencoba _namja_ di bawah umur. Tawaran dari teman-temannya. Sejujurnya Kibum tidak tega, tapi kata temannya, _namja-namja_ muda itu butuh uang untuk biaya hidup yang makin hari makin mahal. Tadinya Kibum langsung memberikan uang tanpa minta apa pun, tapi _namja_ muda yang ditawarkan padanya tidak mau menerima uangnya. Terpaksa Kibum menidurinya. Setelah itu hampir sebulan sekali dia ditawari _namja_ yang berbeda, tentu saja di belakang kekasihnya. Ada yang menangis duluan sebelum Kibum menyentuhnya, ada yang gemetar sepanjang pertemuannya dengan Kibum, dan bahkan ada yang pingsan saat Kibum menyetubuhinya. Lalu bagaimana Kibum tega memperkosa _yeoja_ di bawah umur? Ah, tidak terpikir bagaimana bisa dia dituduh sedemikian keji.

Kyuhyun terperanjat sejenak. Dia baru sadar kalau bicaranya barusan benar-benar di luar kendali. Dia tidak pernah sekali pun berbicara kotor, apalagi membicarakan soal hubungan badan secara blak-blakan. Kalau dia tidak terpancing omongan Kibum, tidak akan terjadi pembicaraan tadi.

"Kalau kau ingat satu orang saja yang membela korban, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan ke jeruji besi di balkon. "Artinya kau percaya padaku?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya , tidak begitu yakin. Tetapi dia benar-benar ingin memberi bantuan. "Meski sudah 6 tahun lalu, aku ingat siapa hakim, pengacara, jaksa, dan saksi-saksi yang membela korban."

"6 tahun memang sudah lama, tapi aku yakin ada catatan kasus itu di kepolisian dan kejaksaan." Kyuhyun gantian menyeruput kopinya. Dengan gaya elegan, khas orang kaya. "Aku punya beberapa teman yang bekerja di bidang hukum."

Tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia menawarkan bantuan pada Kibum, dan tentu saja nantinya akan merembet ke kasus Donghae. Kenal Kibum baru beberapa hari, bertemu baru dua kali ini, dia sudah menawarkan tumpangan ke sana kemari, mempersilakannya menginap di rumahnya, membicarakan hal-hal tabu, dan sekarang menawarkannya bantuan. Apa itu disebut klik-nya pertemanan, Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Yang jelas, nyaman saja berbicara dengan lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun tahu Kibum penyuka sesama jenis, namun dia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Meski dia dan Kibum sama-sama lelaki, berpotensi menaruh hati, atau sekedar melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya pun tidak terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun. Malahan Kibum diajaknya tidur sekamar malam ini. Lagipula Kyuhyun sudah melihat mantan kekasih Kibum, garis besar kriteria kekasih Kibum pun dia tahu. Jadi, dia aman meski tidur seranjang dengan lelaki itu.

"Tapi aku tidak jamin kau bisa menuntut balas kalau kasusmu itu terbukti sebagai kasus fiktif." Kyuhyun mengingatkan. "Musuhmu kemungkinan orang-orang hebat."

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kejelasan kasus itu."

"Ya sudahlah. Teruskan saja melamunmu, aku harus mempersiapkan bahan _meeting_ -ku besok!" Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan pergi.

Dominan

Permainan yang paling enak adalah permainan yang dilakukan di atas ranjang. Ini bukan antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum, ini antara Kyuhyun dan wanita-wanitanya. Oh maksudnya, Kyuhyun sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita di atas kasurnya. Kyuhyun telanjang, wanita itu telanjang. Kyuhyun melakukan penetrasi, wanita itu menjerit keenakan. Sampai pada waktunya bergerak, wajah wanita itu berubah jadi wanita lain. Heran, tapi Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Teruskan saja bergerak. Toh, enak di Kyuhyun juga. Kyuhyun bergerak konstan, maju mundur sampai beberapa kali. Ketika dia menurunkan wajahnya, hendak mencium wanitanya, wajah wanita itu berubah jadi wanita lain lagi. Sontak Kyuhyun membatalkan ciumannya.

Masih bergerak, dan terus bergerak. Satu erangan, satu wajah muncul dan pergi, begitu terus sampai pada puncaknya Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya melilit. Bawah pusarnya berkedut tak karuan, dan akhirnya dia melepaskannya bersamaan dengan desahan lega.

"Ahhh..."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya setelah mendesah lega. Sialnya, dia ingat kejadian itu hanya mimpi. Dalam mimpi, dia telah meniduri hampir seluruh wanita yang pernah dikencaninya. Kyuhyun merasakan bagian tubuh yang menegang perlahan-lahan melemas dalam celananya. Di dalam sana basah dan lengket. Walau hanya mimpi ternyata dia merasakan lelah yang sama, keringat yang sama banyak sampai-sampai kaosnya ikutan basah.

Ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun lupa kapan terakhir kali dia bercinta. Pekerjaan telah menyita waktunya lebih dari apa pun. Kencannya tidak berubah lebih dari sekedar teman, maka dari itu Kyuhyun jarang bercinta. Tetapi dia ingat pernah bercinta. Berapa kali, dengan siapa, dan dimananya, dia tidak ingat.

Ini gara-gara Kibum yang semalam mengajaknya bicara soal hubungan badan, Kyuhyun jadi mimpi basah sekarang. Kibum, di mana lelaki itu sekarang?

Dia menoleh ke samping, menemukan lelaki yang dicarinya tidur tengkurap di sana. begitu dekat, untungnya tidak terbangun saat Kyuhyun mendesah tadi. Sebelum lelaki itu tahu yang terjadi dengannya, Kyuhyun segera bangkit, melompat dari ranjang, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

To be continue

Lelang akan dipost bersamaan dengan chap 2 ff ini.

Thank and see you!


	2. Chapter 2

**DOMINAN**

Ff ini tidak akan panjang supaya bisa segera pindah ke ff baru lebih cepat. Jadi, kalau alurnya kecepatan itu memang sengaja. Menyesuaikan saja, ya. Katanya kemarin ada yang kepotong, pas aku cek di file pribadi, nggak ada tuh. berarti di ff aja yang kepotong. Semoga yang ini utuh!

Kalau _typo_ , maafkan. Selamat membaca!

Cast: Kyuhyun, Kibum

Genre: Romance

Rate: T+

Summary:

Awalnya Kyuhyun percaya bahwa dirinya lelaki dominan. Dia pintar, kaya, tampan, berbadan bagus, dan digilai banyak wanita. Namun setelah bertemu Kibum, perlahan-lahan dominasinya menghilang. Dan ketika satu kejadian di masa lalunya muncul di permukaan, Kyuhyun tak lagi dominan. Kibum telah mengambil alih statusnya, dan paling parah mengambil alih hatinya.

 **Beta**

Masalah yang pernah menimpa Kibum tidak sesepele yang Kyuhyun pikir. Sudah mencari ke sana kemari tapi yang diperolehnya hanya itu-itu saja. Banyak kesamaan dengan kasus Donghae yang agak menarik perhatiannya. Pengacara korban yang sama, jaksa penuntut umum, dan hakim yang sama pula. Kyuhyun curiga kasus mereka dibuat oleh orang yang sama. Tapi dengan tujuan apa? Agaknya selama ini Kibum dan Donghae tidak terlalu mencolok di mata masyarakat, bagaimana bisa mereka dijadikan kambing hitam dalam hal ini?

Pengacara korban adalah Yoon Jae Hoon, pengacara kondang yang tarifnya selangit. Dia menangani banyak kasus yang hampir 100% dimenangkan olehnya. Menjadi pengacara banyak keluarga kaya, termasuk keluarga Kyuhyun sendiri. Akan susah mengorek keterangan dari orang itu, apalagi kejadiannya sudah berlangsung lama. Tetapi Kyuhyun akan coba mendekati pengacara keluarganya itu tebih tekun. Siapa tahu muncul satu dua kata penting dari mulutnya.

Jaksa penuntut dipindahkan ke kota lain, sedangkan hakimnya sudah pensiun. Mengandalkan _copy_ -an berkas dari temannya yang bekerja di pengadilan saja tidak cukup. Dalam berkas itu ditulis rapi, semua hal yang terjadi sebelum hingga sesudah hukuman dijatuhkan, tapi masih saja janggal. Nama korban disebutkan dengan marga Lee, namun marga Lee ada jutaan orang di Korea ini. Juga disebutkan nama saksi, namun Kyuhyun yakin itu nama samaran.

Kyuhyun melirik _copy_ -an berkas kejaksaan di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Itu berkas Kibum dan Donghae. Sekali lagi dia merasa aneh. Kenapa repot-repot membantu orang-orang itu, sedangkan sedikit pun dia tak punya hutang budi pada mereka? Tak menemukan jawaban, dia mengabaikan berkas. Rumahnya sudah dekat, dia mau melupakan pekerjaan dan kasus Kibum dulu. Mau istirahat dan menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan damai. Tetapi sampai di depan gerbang rumah, mobilnya yang hendak menikung masuk terhalangi motor Kibum. Motornya ada di situ, tapi orangnya tak ada di tempat. Menengok ke rumah sebelah, Kyuhyun menemukan yang dicarinya di sana. Kibum tengah mengawasinya. Melongok ke sana kemari, kemudian berniat memasuki rumah itu.

Dia melesat cepat dan berhasil mencegah tangan Kibum memencet bel.

"Kau mau dipenjara lagi karena mencoba menerobos rumah orang?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

"Menerobos apanya? Aku mau bertamu." Kyuhyun masih meliriknya tajam, tapi Kibum segera menunjuk dengan dagunya, tangannya yang dicekali Kyuhyun. "Memangnya menerobos rumah orang harus membunyikan bel dulu?"

Sadar Kyuhyun yang salah mengerti, dia segera melempar tangan Kibum jauh-jauh.

"Aku jarang melihat pemiliknya. Mungkin mereka tak ada di rumah." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kibum, kembali ke mobilnya. Sebelum Kibum mencoba memencet bel itu lagi, Kyuhyun menghentikannya. "Singkirkan motormu, aku mau masuk!" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

Kibum mengurungkan niat. Setelah pintu gerbang rumah Kyuhyun terbuka, dia membawa motornya masuk diikuti mobil Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Kyuhyun masuk rumah, masuk kamarnya, kali ini Kibum mengekor. Giliran Kyuhyun masuk kamar mandi, Kibum memilih menuju balkon, memandang kamar rumah sebelah seperti sebelumnya. Dia tidak membayangkan tidur dengan calon kekasihnya lagi di sana, hanya ingin memandang ke arah kamar itu dan bertanya-tanya siapa arsiteknya dulu.

"Ada apa lagi dengan rumah itu?" Sudah selesai mandi. Kyuhyun merasa segar. Untuk bergabung dengan Kibum pun tidak sungkan lagi. "Kau bilang tidak menarik, tapi terus saja ingin tahu soal rumah itu."

Padangan mata mereka bertemu di tengah-tengah pembicaraan soal rumah. Mata Kyuhyun cemerlang, mata Kibum sebaliknya. Sayu seperti kehilangan semangat. "Aku ingin kenal dengan pemiliknya," kata Kibum mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila!" olok Kyuhyun.

"Kuberitahu sesuatu, tapi kau jangan menertawaiku!" Artinya apa yang akan dikatakannya bisa berarti sesuatu yang lucu buat Kyuhyun. "Beberapa hari yang lalu kukatakan padamu kalau aku akan segera memiliki kekasih. Itu benar," Kibum memberi jeda. Kyuhyun hanya diam, melipat tangannya, siap untuk mendengar lebih lanjut. "Aku ingin bercinta dengannya di kamar itu. Itu juga benar."

"Lalu apanya yang lucu?"

"Yang lucu, aku tidak lagi tertarik untuk bercinta dengan calon kekasihku di sana."

"Lalu kau tertarik bercinta dengan siapa? Mantan kekasihmu?" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kau parah sekali, kenapa hanya ada kata bercinta dalam kepalamu? Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak bercinta," katanya jujur. "Kau pasti pernah merasakannya juga. Seseorang yang jarang bercinta otaknya bisa dipenuhi dengan hal-hal mesum." Dia memandang lagi pada rumah sebelah. Seperti waktu itu, rumah sebelah lampunya hanya menyala di bagian halaman dan teras. Tidak terpikir oleh Kibum ada atau tidak pemiliknya dalam rumah itu. Kalau perkataan Kyuhyun benar, memang hari ini tidak ada orang di sana. "Aku benar-benar ingin bercinta!" ucapnya tanpa malu.

Untungnya Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah jijik dengan perkataan kotor. Memang jarang berbicara blak-blakan, tapi dia tidak menutup telinganya untuk sekedar mendengar orang lain berkeluh soal percintaan. Kyuhyun sudah sangat dewasa untuk membatasi hal-hal tabu masuk otaknya.

"Tidak berniat menyewa _namja-namja_ muda seperti dulu?"

"Setelah dipenjara atas tuduhan pemerkosaan _yeoja_ di bawah umur, kau kira aku tega meniduri _namja_ di bawah umur lagi?" Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu, bahkan mencebikkan bibirnya. "Bahkan aku tidak tega meniduri orang tanpa persetujuan kedua belah pihak."

Walau Kibum tipe lelaki setia, bukan berarti dia hanya tidur dengan kekasihnya. Kadang kala kalau Donghae mengajaknya pergi ke bar, pulangnya ikut membawa satu _namja_ ke hotel. Biasanya _namja_ yang mabuk berat sampai tak bisa meninggalkan tempat, atau seseorang yang sedang galau dan butuh pelampiasan. Kibum akan merayunya, mencekokinya dengan minuman sampai mabuk, lalu berakhir di hotel, menghabiskan satu malam bersama. Paginya kebanyakan dari mereka marah-marah pada Kibum. Jelas karena tindakan Kibum tidak atas persetujuan kedua belah pihak. Kibum suka memanfaatkan keadaan saja, seperti yang sering diajarkan Donghae padanya.

"Jadi, dulu kau tega meniduri orang tanpa persetujuan?" Dia menyeringai. "Itu namanya pemerkosaan. Kau sudah sering memperkosa orang, kenapa mengelak saat dituduh memperkosa gadis di bawah umur?"

"Memperkosa itu secara paksa, kalau meniduri tanpa persetujuan itu beda lagi," sangkal Kibum cepat. Sedikit resah kalau perlakuannya dulu juga bisa dikatakan perkosaan. Hanya beda gender saja. Yang sering ditidurinya adalah _namja_ , yang dituduhkan padanya dalah _yeoja._ "Pokonya beda!"

"Tampaknya kau takut," ledek Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang takut?"

"Dahimu mengkerut saat kusebutkan kalimat perkosaan itu." Kibum segera meluruskan kulit dahinya. Tidak tampak mengkerut lagi. "Kau sedikit gemetaran." Kibum mengambil nafas panjang untuk meredakan getaran tubuhnya. "Dan kau meremas kuat kedua tanganmu. Itu tandanya kau takut!"

"Setan kau!" umpat Kibum yang akhirnya menyerah.

Hampir-hampir Kibum menempeleng lelaki di depannya, tapi urung karena tindakan itu bisa jadi pembetulan di mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa kencang, sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa merengut. Untung setelah itu Kyuhyun segera menyudahi tawanya, kalau tidak Kibum akan pamit pulang sekarang juga.

"Ok ok," kata Kyuhyun setelah berdehem menghentikan tawanya. "Jadi dalam waktu dekat ini kau ingin meniduri siapa?"

Kibum menghela nafas sejenak, beruntung juga tema pembicaraan segera diubah Kyuhyun. "Itu yang ingin kukatakan tadi. Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak ingin bercinta dengan calon kekasihku di rumah itu? Kenapa aku ingin bertamu ke sana dan mengenal pemiliknya?"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu.

Matanya menyipit tajam, mukanya ditekuk-tekuk, dan suasa hatinya berubah buruk. Lalu dia mencoba menebak. "Kau ingin bercinta dengan seseorang dari rumah itu?"

Sesaat kemudian dia menyesal mengatakan kalimat barusan.

"Jenius!" kata Kibum sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku tertarik untuk bercinta dengan pemiliknya," kata Kibum bangga. "Di kamar itu," tambahnya sambil mengumbar senyum sejuta _watt_.

"Sialan!" sekarang Kyuhyun yang mengumpat. Dia menendang udara kosong kemudian beranjak sebelum darahnya mendidih gara-gara Kibum.

"Tenang saja. Saat itu tiba, aku akan mematikan lampu, menutup korden, dan menyuruhnya tak mendesah terlalu keras. Aku jamin kau tidak akan terganggu." Kibum melihat Kyuhyun melambai padanya. Dia senang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu karena reaksi lelaki itu bisa diartikan bahwa mereka sama-sama lama tidak bercinta. Terus saja menggodanya. "Kalau masih merasa terganggu, kau memang harus meninggalkan rumahmu sendiri untuk sementara." Namun si pemilik rumah malah keluar kamar, menutup pintunya dengan sangat kasar.

Dominan

"Enam tahu lalu..."

"Maaf, Kyu, ada banyak hal yang harus kuurus. Kita bicara lain kali saja."

Setelah itu pengacara keluarga tidak diketahui batang hidungnya lagi. Kyuhyun tahu orang itu masih ada di Korea, tapi telepon darinya tidak pernah diangkat. Setiap kali membuat janji pada asistennya, selalu penuh. Ada saja alasannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Kyuhyun lewat kantor pengacara itu, dia memutuskan mampir, dan asistennya mengatakan kalau pengacara itu sedang di luar kota. Akan kembali beberapa hari kemudian. Kyuhyun tidak yakin perkataan asisten pengacara itu benar, tapi dia mengalah lalu memutuskan pulang.

Kyuhyun menduga pengacara keluarganya itu tahu apa yang akan dia tanyakan. Dan Kyuhyun tidak boleh tahu jawabannya.

" _Appa_ , sejak kapan keluarga kita menggunakan jasa pengacara Yoon?"

"Sejak kau dan saudara-saudaramu masih kecil."

" _Appa_ percaya dengan orang itu?"

Ayah Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Pengacara Yoon telah membantu keluarga kita dalam berbagai hal. _Appa_ tidak pernah dikecewakan olehnya." Beliau menggeser laporan yang baru disodorkan Kyuhyun, jauh ke tepi meja. "Sebagai keluarga kelas atas, bukan berarti kita tidak memiliki masalah. Malahan banyak masalah datang bertubi-tubi, entah dari dalam atau dari luar."

Kyuhyun tahu itu. Sering kali ayah dan paman-pamannya cek cok. Perbedaan visi misi dalam mengatur harta warisan kelurga acap kali terjadi, untungnya mereka bisa sepaham kembali setelahnya. Yang sulit diatasi adalah gangguan dari luar. Pernah, bahkan sering keluarga besarnya dapat masalah itu. Dulu sepupu Kyuhyun pernah diculik. Penculiknya meminta tebusan uang dengan jumlah yang tidak masuk akal, tapi polisi berhasil menemukan sepupunya dan meringkus penculik-penculik itu. Ada lagi gangguan yang sering kali terjadi, yaitu tuduhan-tuduhan sebagai keluarga yang menjalankan bisnis haram. Mempunyai pabrik narkoba, bisnis senjata ilegal, sampai memonopoli perdagangan. Walau semua tuduhan itu tidak terbukti, masih saja ada yang menuduh keluarga mereka berbuat curang.

"Tanpa pengacara Yoon, keluarga kita tidak akan bertahan sejauh ini, Kyu."

"Tampaknya _Appa_ kenal baik dengan pengacara Yoon?"

Ayah Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kenal baik, tapi kalau kau mau tahu apa saja kasus yang pernah ditanganinya, _Appa_ tidak tahu. Sebagai pengacara hebat, dia akan bertindak profesional dengan tidak membocorkan kasus klien-kliennya ke orang lain."

Padahal Kyuhyun belum mengutarakan apa pun, ayahnya seakan tahu apa yang ada di otaknya. Beliau langsung menyangkal sampai Kyuhyun curiga ada yang disembunyikan darinya. Daripada itu Kyuhyun memilih berhenti bertanya. Dia akan cari tahu dengan caranya sendiri.

Kesimpulannya, Kibum dan Donghae mendapat limpahan kesalahan dari orang yang sama atau keluarga yang sama. Kyuhyun takut kalau mereka dapat masalah itu dari keluarganya. Dia tidak menyangkal kalau dengan memiliki kekuasaan _plus_ pengacara yang hebat, keluarganya bisa melakukan banyak hal, termasuk menjebak Kibum dan Donghae dalam masalah. Namun untuk urusan apa yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun akan membantu mereka menemukan kebenaran, sekaligus membuktikan kalau bukan keluarganya yang bertindak semena-mena terhadap dua teman barunya itu.

.

.

Donghae masih menggunakan seragam montir, tapi selalu terlihat bersih. Sebagai pemilik bengkel, pekerjaannya hanya menunjuk-menunjuk dari kejauhan. Sedangkan Kibum dengan seragam montir pula, namun paling kotor di antara lainnya. Pekerjaannya sama dengan montir-montir lain, namun ulah hampir semua montir yang suka mengelapkan bekas oli di baju Kibum, lelaki itu jadi seperti serbet berjalan.

Kyuhyun dipersilakan duduk, ditemani Donghae. Sedangkan Kibum sibuk menyusup di bawah mobil dan melakukan reparasi besar-besaran di sana.

"Tumben kau tak ke sini bersama Remi."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

Ya, gara-gara wanita itu juga yang membuatnya dekat dengan Kibum, Donghae, dan bengkel ini. Kyuhyun seperti punya kehidupan baru selain pekerjaan, kencan tiap dua minggu sekali dan keluarga besarnya. Dia suka punya teman di luar urusan bisnis. Untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Remi, dia sering mengajak wanita itu makan malam. Sesekali membelikan bingkisan dan menemaninya jalan-jalan. Hanya saja jalan-jalan mereka sering berakhir di bengkel ini.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya sebentar, setelah ini harus menemui klien."

Donghae menyengir. "Manusia super sibuk," celetuknya. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari? Tentang masalah kami?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menarik ulur rencananya, namun kemudian mantap. "Aku berencana membuat pesta, tapi tidak tahu pesta seperti apa yang harus kubuat. Kau ada usul?"

"Pesta bisnis maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku terlalu lelah bekerja terus. Beri aku usul tentang sebuah pesta yang bisa menghilangkan penatku!"

"Kau yakin mau menampung saranku?"

"Tentu saja."

Donghae berpikir sejenak. Sejujurnya dia juga sudah lama tidak menghadiri pesta, kalau Kyuhyun membuat pesta liar dia akan sangat suka. Tetapi kepribadian Kyuhyun tidak cocok dengan pesta tidak beradap seperti itu. Lebih baik pesta yang tenang, namun cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun melupakan kesibukannya di kantor.

"Sediakan makanan dan minuman di rumahmu, kita akan datang. Itu saja juga bisa dibilang pesta," usul Donghae yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Dia menawarkan pesta itu untuk Donghae, tapi tidak ditanggapi dengan serius, makanya Kyuhyun heran. "Yang penting kau senang, kan? Kalau mengundang teman-teman bisnismu, yang ada kalian akan membicarakan kerja sama. Kalau mengundang orang-orang luar, kau tak akan nyaman dengan orang-orang tidak dikenal masuk ke rumahmu. Jadi, kupikir kau, aku dan anak buahku saja yang hadir dalam pestamu. Undang beberapa gadis yang kau kenal. Itu cukup, kan?"

"Boleh juga!"

"Kapan pestanya akan kau mulai?"

"Kalau cuma kita yang akan berpesta, akhir minggu ini juga bisa."

Donghae mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Dominan

Jumat sore yang agak cerah, Kyuhyun pergi ke klub ji jutsu. Tema latihannya masih sama seperti minggu-munggu sebelumnya, kuncian dari bawah, namun porsi latihannya diperberat. Dua jam serasa hanya lima belas menit karena Kyuhyun menikmati latihan itu. Dia pulang, ingin benar-benar menikmati sisa hari ini untuk bersantai dan tidur sebelum besok berpesta.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu pesta seperti apa yang akan terjadi di rumahnya kalau tamunya sebangsa Donghae dan Kibum, tapi dia cukup antusias. Tadi sebelum berpisah dengan sekertarisnya, dia sudah menitipkan beberapa hal untuk dilakukan wanita itu. Membeli makanan, dan minuman yang sekiranya bisa disuguhkan di depan Kibum dan teman-temannya. Juga beberapa _wine_ tambahan untuk tamu-tamunya itu. Kyuhyun tidak mengundang siapa pun, mengingat tidak semua wanita diakrabinya tanpa maksud. Hanya sekertarisnya, itu pun kalau dia mau bergabung.

Seperti sebelumnya, dia hendak menikung masuk halaman namun motor Kibum menghalangi jalannya. Si empunya masih tidak ada di tempat. Kalau sudah begitu, Kyuhyun harus menoleh ke rumah sebelah. Tidak ada Kibum di depan pagar rumah itu, namun pintu samping pagar terbuka. Besar kemungkinan Kibum berada di sana.

Kibum tengah berbicara dengan wanita paruh baya yang sedang membawa sapu di tangannya ketika Kyuhyun melongok ke dalam. Entah sudah seberapa banyak hal yang diketahui Kibum dari wanita itu, yang pasti Kyuhyun mau Kibum segera pergi dari sana.

"Kibum!" teriaknya dari luar pagar.

Dua orang di teras rumah itu menoleh bersamaan. Si wanita tersenyum, kemudian menunduk hormat. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Setelah itu si wanita menunjuk Kyuhyun dan membicarakan beberapa hal lagi pada Kibum.

.

.

"Kau masih tertarik meniduri pemilik rumah sebelah?"

Kibum yang sejak masuk rumah langsung melempar tubuhnya ke sofa, masih berada di tempatnya ketika Kyuhyun selesai mandi dan menemuinya lagi. Lelaki itu agak bimbang dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sesekali mengawasi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh, kemudian prihatin, kemudian tertarik, namun akhirnya mendesah pasrah.

"Tadinya iya" jawab Kibum kehilangan minat. "Kau tahu, menyentuh pagar rumahnya saja sudah kubayangkan seperti menyentuh tubuh pemiliknya. Sampai aku berpikir akan memperkosanya kalau segala usahaku gagal. Tapi..." Kibum berdecak sebal. Sebal bukan main. "Setelah aku tahu siapa pemiliknya, aku kehilangan minat seketika."

Kyuhyun lega mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang rumah itu milikmu?" Kibum melempar bantal sofa pada si empunya rumah saat dia ikut duduk di sudut jauh sofa. "Pantas saja kau mengumpat-umpat waktu aku bilang ingin tidur dengan pemiliknya. Kau pasti membayangkan aku tidur denganmu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku membelinya seminggu sebelum mengenalmu. Rumah itu hadiah untuk ulang tahun adikku. Kau mengatakan ingin meniduri pemilik rumah, sama dengan ingin meniduri adikku. Kau kira aku tak sebal mendengarmu mengatakan itu?"

"Ohhhh" Kibum meringis lebar. "Maaf!" katanya santai. "Ngomong-ngomong adikmu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki. Karena kau penyuka sesama jenis, makanya aku takut saat kau bilang begitu."

Kibum tertawa lebar. Dia tidak tahu sopan kalau di rumah orang, bahkan menganggapnya rumah sendiri kalau sudah lebih dari dua kali menginap di rumah itu. Seperti rumah Donghae, rumah Remi, begitu juga rumah Kyuhyun ini.

Dia menggeser tubuhnya, mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Sekali gerakan tangannya memulur, kemudian melingkar di bahu Kyuhyun tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu," dalihnya.

"Tadi kau bilang akan memperkosanya." Kibum menggeleng. "Jangan pura-pura lupa!"

"Aku bercanda. Sumpah!"

Kyuhyun mengambil lengan Kibum kemudian melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Kau temanku. Saudaramu, saudaraku juga. Masak aku berniat tidur dengannya?" Kibum mengangkat dua jarinya, membuat isyarat sumpah sambil menyengir lebar. "Kau terlalu serius menanggapi sesuatu. Santai sedikit, nanti kau cepat tua kalau begini terus!" Kembali tangannya memulur, dan dengan santainya melingkar kembali di leher Kyuhyun. "Lupakan masalah barusan. Bahas soal pestamu besok saja!" jeda sebentar hanya untuk menunggu Kyuhyun merubah ekspresi mukanya lebih cerah. "Boleh aku bawa calon kekasihku ke sini?"

"Terserah kau, yang penting jangan membawanya melompati pagar lalu menelusup ke rumah sebelah. Aku tidak rela rumah yang akan kuhadiahkan pada adikku terkontaminasi bau busuk kalian!" kata Kyuhyun sewot. Melotot tajam langsung ke dalam mata Kibum.

Dominan

Donghae menyengir lebar ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu untuknya. Segera menunjukkan bir kalengan yang dibawa di tangannya, kemudian menerobos masuk rumah. Di belakangnya, anak buah Donghae juga melakukan hal sama. Bertumpuk-tumpuk bir mereka bawa. Vodca murahan, dan beberapa sparkling jus untuk para wanita. Ngomong-ngomong soal wanita, Donghae dan pengikutnya membawa wanita mereka masing-masing. Bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak mengundang siapa pun atau pamornya jatuh di hadapan tamu undangannya setelah tahu pesta macam apa yang diadakannya.

Jadi, makanan lezat yang dipesan sekertrisnya seakan tak ada harganya bersanding dengan keripik kentang dan kacang kulit yang menumpuk di meja. _Wine_ yang sudah berjajar rapi itu juga tak digubris ketika satu demi satu dari orang-orang itu lebih memilih meminum bir dari pada minuman mahalnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Stefanie..."

Donghae menyalami tangan wanita itu, menariknya mendekati bibir. Sebelum kecupan mendarat di punggung tangan putih sekertarinya, Kyuhyun menariknya. Memisahkan tautan tangan mereka, dan memelototi Donghae.

"Dia bukan kekasihmu, kan?"

"Tapi dia sekertarisku." Kyuhyun masih melotot tajam. "Menyentuhnya, mati saja kau!"

"Kau memperlakukannya bak barang pecah belah, Kyu. Dia butuh santai sejenak. Benar, kan?" tanya Donghae pada sekertaris Kyuhyun. Untunyanya si sekertaris menggeleng cepat.

"Dia takut padamu."

"Apanya yang ditakutkan dariku? Aku ini orang baik," dalih Donghae. "Kau tak perlu takut padaku, Stefie..."

"Aku tidak takut padamu," sahut si sekertaris. Donghae pasang tampang gembira, seakan bilang, 'Nah apa kubilang!' ke hadapan Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya tak suka padamu!" Sekarang Kyuhyun yang pasang tampang gembira.

Karena sepertinya Donghae tak akan berefek apa pun pada sekeratisnya, dia meninggalkan mereka. Sesekali memang terdengar rayuan dari mulut Donghae, namun jawaban sekertarisnya selalu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dari jauh. Stefanie benar-benar tak tertarik dengan Donghae.

Dia memandang ke segala arah. Ruangan yang tadinya bersih sekarang berantakan seperti baru diterjang badai. Padahal tidak lebih dari dua puluh orang dalam ruangan itu, sudah seperti kapal pecah saja. TV-nya menyala, beberapa orang duduk, minum, dan ngemil di depannya, namun tidak ada yang matanya mengarah ke TV itu. Segerombolan lain ada yang menonton di laptop mereka. Entah apa, tapi seru sekali. Kyuhyun tak bisa dengar suara yang keluar dari laptop, tapi dia tak mau tahu lebih lanjut.

Ketika ekor matanya menangkap Kibum dan Remi duduk berduaan, ngobrol tentang sesuatu yang sepertinya menarik, dia berniat bergabung dengan mereka. Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Kibum, mengalihkan perhatian _namja_ itu dari Remi.

"Seru sekali, sedang membahas apa?"

Kibum dan Remi menggeser duduknya, saling ke tepi untuk memberi ruang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Kyuhyun tidak protes, dia segera menjatuhkan pantatnya di antara dua orang itu.

"Aku baru mencoba anggurmu. Itu enak sekali," kata Remi sambil menunjukkan gelas kosong di bawah kakinya. "Kalau boleh aku mau ambil lagi."

"Kusiapkan itu untuk kalian, tapi kalian malah membawa minuman sendiri." Kyuhyun mengendik sekali. "Sebenarnya siapa yang jadi tuan rumah di sini?"

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Remi refleks melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Dan sebagai teman, Kibum juga melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke leher itu.

"Mana calon kekasihmu itu, kau bilang mau membawanya ke sini?"

Remi tertawa kencang, sementara Kibum merengut.

"Aku akan sujud di bawah kakinya kalau _namja_ itu mau dibawa ke sini!" Remi tertawa lagi membuat Kibum makin merengut. "Dia tidak menyukai Kibum. Seribu tahun pun akan tetap tidak menyukainya."

"Bukankah sudah menyatakan cinta?"

Remi menyudahi tawanya, tersenyum-senyum bagai idiot yang kesemuanya demi meledek Kibum. "Digantung. Penyataan cinta Kibum akan digantungnya sampai mati. Soalnya Kibum tak mau mendengar jawaban tidak, makanya dia tak akan menjawab juga."

"Astaga, kasihan sekali kau!" Kyuhyun menepuk paha Kibum sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang bertajuk pengejekan juga.

"Kuambilkan anggur lagi!" Remi berdiri. "Kita boleh menghabiskannya kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Eh, aku punya martini di lemari. Di bawah meja itu. Bawa kemari juga!" Remi yang sudah beranjak dari sofa mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kyuhyun. "Kutemani kau mabuk!" kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkul balik Kibum.

"Sebenarnya aku masih punya kesempatan atau tidak, sih?" Kibum bingung, menggaruk kepalanya sampai rambutnya awut-awutan. "Dia tidak mau dicintai oleh orang sepertiku. Aku ini orang baik!" dalihnya sama persis seperti dalih yang dikeluarkan Donghae. Namanya juga sahabat, mereka pasti meng- _copy_ satu sama lain.

.

.

Ketika tubuhnya terlempar, busa tebal di bawah sana memantulkannya sejenak. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sepanjang malam ini. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang itu membuatnya tertawa meski tidak lucu. Sekarang pun kekehannya belum hilang. Kemudian dia ingat, pintu rumahnya sudah dikunci atau belum? Ada surat-surat berharga di lemari kamarnya. Oh iya, dia ada di kamar sekarang. Tidak akan ada pencuri masuk kalau dia ada di sini.

Busa kasur itu melengkung sangat dalam ketika satu beban lagi jatuh ke atasnya. Perasaan Kyuhyun saja, atau memang kasurnya jadi lebih empuk dari sebelumnya. Seperti tidur di atas bulu-bulu atau gumpalan awan. Lalu sesuatu merayap melewati tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang besar dan berat.

"Hei, Kyu..."

Itu Kibum.

"Mantan kekasihku pernah membuat bubur saat aku sakit, tapi gosong!" kemudian Kibum terkikik. "Aku pernah diusir dari rumah calon kekasihku. Ayahnya galak sekali, mengusir tidak pakai perasaan." Lalu dia mendengus. "Sebungkus permen karet kukunyah bersamaan lalu kutempelkan pada bulu anjing kesayangan lelaki tua sialan itu!" Kibum tertawa kencang. Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membuka matanya terlalu lebar. Padangannya buram. Setengah otaknya tidak befungsi lagi. Tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Begitu pun Kibum, bangkit dan ambruk berkali-kali saat berjalan. Ketika memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, kunci itu sulit diputar. Malah jatuh ke tanah. Dia hanya bilang, 'Yah, kuncinya jatuh, Kyu. Kita loncati pagarnya saja!' Nyatanya Kyuhyun sudah meloncati pagar itu duluan.

Kibum berguling-guling di kasur sebelum bisa duduk agak tegak. Dengan susah payah melepaskan kaosnya yang bau minuman, lalu melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Aku suka bau oli," katanya sambil merebah dan berusaha melepas celananya. "Lebih licin dari pada kamar mandi Donghae," racaunya.

"Hahaha!" Kyuhyun tertawa singkat. "Aku juga suka oli. Lebih enak dari saus spageti buatan ibuku," racaunya juga.

Cepat sekali tubuh telanjang Kibum berada di atas pembaringan. Di atas Kyuhyun yang sudah telanjang dari tadi. Menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium Kyuhyun layaknya mencium kekasihnya. Mencumbu Kyuhyun layaknya pemilik rumah sebelah yang memang diincar untuk ditidurinya. Lalu Kyuhyun membalas, seperti ketika wanitanya menggerayangi tubuhnya. Seperti ketika bibir-bibir ber- _lipstick_ tebal mengecupi setiap inci kulit tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menggulingkan Kibum, kemudian menyerang balik lelaki itu.

Mencium rahang Kibum, menjilat perpotongan leher, kemudian membuat kecupan berderet di dada Kibum. Meraba-raba perut keras Kibum, kemudian merebah dan mengosok-gosokkan mukanya ke kulit perut itu.

Kibum menggulingkan Kyuhyun, kemudian membalas serangan balik dari Kyuhyun.

Melakukukan sama persis seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan, tapi ditambah bonusnya. Ada hisapan-hisapan dan juga gigitan. Berakhir di satu titik ketika Kibum ke bawah, ke pusat kenikmatan Kyuhyun dan memberinya servis lewat mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengerang, mendesah, lalu menyerah. Melebarkan kaki, menekuk, kemudian lupa gerakannya.

"Heiiii, ada oli di mulutku!" teriak Kibum dengan bodohnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam masa mabuknya. Melambai ke arah Kibum dan berteriak juga. "Itu spermaku, bodoh!"

"Ohhhh,"

Kibum menjadi lebih bodoh. Kemudian roboh menimpa Kyuhyun.

Kibum terlelap, sementara Kyuhyun meracau tentang keluarganya, klien-nya, sampai operasi plastik yang pernah dilakukannya. Dia mengakui kalau hampir seluruh keluarganya pernah melakukan operasi untuk memperbaiki bentuk wajah mereka. Paling sedikit membuat doble eyelid. Kakak perempuannya menambahkan silikon padat ke payudaranya, membuat ukuran B kecilnya jadi tiga kali lipat lebih besar. Bahkan menyebut kakak iparnya telah dibodohi kakaknya dengan dua benda palsu itu. Seperempat jam kemudian suara Kyuhyun menghilang, suasana jadi sunyi, mereka berdua tertidur.

Seperti ada alarm yang dibunyikan bersama di kepala Kibum dan Kyuhyun, mereka bangun bersamaan selang beberapa menit. Tergeragab dan linglung. Satu mencari berkasnya, satu lagi mencari kunci Inggris. Setelah menemukan satu sama lain, memandang satu sama lain, libido mereka meningkat, lalu cumbuhan diteruskan.

"Kau pemilik rumah sebelah, ya?' tanya Kibum sambil tangannya mengelus sisi tubuh Kyuhyun. "Ayo bercinta!"

"Stttt sstttt!" Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulut. "Kibum, ada yang menyentuh bokongku!"

Itu racauan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Selebihnya sudah berganti dengan desahan dan erangan. Sesekali jeritan, dan lenguhan nikmat.

Kyuhyun ingat kalau Kibum lelaki, tapi dia tidak ingat ke mana seharusnya lelaki itu menelusupkan kelelakiannya. Sakit iya, tapi enak juga iya. Menolak dalam keadaan keenakan jelas sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun. Setiap kali Kyuhyun diajarkan kalau harus bersakit-sakit dulu sebelum mendapatkan enaknya, setiap kali itu pula dia mematuhinya. Toh, beberapa kali dia dapat servis lebih memuaskan dari pasangan bercintanya sekarang. Mulut lebih lebar, lidah lebih terampil, dan hisapan lebih kuat. Apalagi yang kurang?

Benda tumpul yang beberapa kali menerobos lubang bawahnya serasa mengganggu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Setidaknya menyimpannya dulu sampai kegiatan mereka selesai. Ketika suara seseorang mengatakan 'Aku keluar, Kyu!' lebih dari tiga kali dalam semalam, Kyuhyun baru ingat kalau itu suara Kibum. Makanya dia menyahutnya juga, 'Aku belum, Kibum. Bantu aku!' seakan mereka sama-sama tahu kalau sedang berhubungan badan berdua.

Tidak ada tenaga lagi. Tidak ada sisa alkohol yang bisa membantu mereka berdiri lagi, maka dari itu mereka memutuskan selesai.

"Benda tumpul apa yang masuk lubangku tadi?" bisik Kyuhyun ke dekat telinga Kibum sebelum mereka memejamkan mata.

"Mungkin punyaku!" jawab Kibum.

Lalu mereka benar-benar terlelap.

Dominan

Siang. Sangat siang malahan.

Ketika Kyuhyun mulai bangun, dia merasakan ada sesuatu di celananya. Di atas bagian itunya. Hangat, besar,... kelihatnnya tidak hanya satu. Kyuhyun takut laba-laba atau tikus yang bertengger di sana. Benar-benar gila kalau sampai ada hewan tertarik dengan kelelakiannya. Sekarang hewan itu sedang diam, tapi kalau dia bergerak sedikit, takut-takut digigit. Itunya kena racun, kemudian tak bisa dipakai lagi. Maka dari itu, pelan-pelan dia membuka selimutnya, mengintip dari atas untuk memastikan. Hewan apa pun itu akan diatasinya nanti setelah mengetahui jenisnya.

Mengintip, tapi tidak begitu jelas. Melebarkan selimut, Kyuhyun baru tahu kalau itu bukan laba-laba atau tikus. Lega mendapati kenyataan itu. Hanya tangan dengan jari-jari panjang dan besar, bukan sesuatu yang berbisa. Tapi... tangan siapa?

Melempar selimut itu dan mendapati tangan beserta pemiliknya tengah berada tepat di sampingnya. Kibum telanjang di sana, tangannya menyentuh ke daerah sentitifnya. Kyuhyun takut sesuatu akan terjadi. Dia melompat menjauh. Turun dari rajang sambil berteriak. Sial, ada yang sakit. Kemungkinan sesuatu itu sudah terjadi.

"Ada apa?" Kibum terbangun dengan keadaan linglung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Ketika muka Kibum sudah mengarah kepadanya, Kyuhyun mulai bereaksi. "Sialan kau!" umpat Kyuhyun yang kemudian membawa tubuh telanjangnya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Dari tadi kau menggerutu terus. Tidak bisa berhenti dulu, apa?"

"Sialan kau!" umpatnya lagi.

"Aku tidak ingat, kau tidak ingat, kenapa harus diributkan?"

"Kau memperkosaku!"

Kibum yang berada di dekat jendela, mengawasi rumah Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar itu mengernyit tak suka. "Sudah kubilang definisi memperkosa itu berbeda..."

"Tidak usah diulang, aku tidak lupa!"

"Habis kau membahasnya terus." Kibum menyibak gorden, mengintip lagi ke rumah Kyuhyun. "Aku baru melihat beberapa yang sudah pulang. Kurasa Donghae dan beberapa lainnya masih di sana."

Permainan apa yang diikuti Kyuhyun semalam. Gara-gara dia kalah terus, dia harus minum banyak dan telanjang di hadapan semua orang. Di kamar ini pun Kyuhyun hanya menemukan celanan dalamnya saja, sedangkan Kibum bisa menemukan pakaian lengkapnya, _minus_ kaos yang tak bisa dipakai karena bau alkohol. Tidak tahu jam berapa permainan itu berakhir, Kyuhyun tidak sadar sepenuhnya. Dia ingat Kibum merangkulnya sambil berjalan ke sana kemari, mana tahu kalau akhirnya sampai ke rumah ini. Tidur di kamar ini. Dia khawatir saat Kibum mengajaknya ke rumah ini, melewati pintu depan, ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Aku akan ke sana. Kuambilkan baju untukmu!"

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa? Kau mau berjalan dari sini ke sana hanya dengan celanan dalam?"

"Biarkan mereka pulang semua!" Kibum mendengus. Melempar tubuhnya ke sofa dekat jendela. Kyuhyun terus meliriknya tajam dari balik selimut, membuatnya tambah gerah saja. "Aku tak mau mereka mengira kita tidur bersama."

"Kita memang tidur bersama. Mereka tak akan peduli dengan hal itu."

"Karena mereka tahu kau gay." Dia frustasi bicara dengan Kibum. Memang seharusnya tidak dekat-dekat dengan lelaki itu. Apa yang dipikirkannya soal Kibum tidaklah sesuai kenyataan. Kibum tak akan tertarik padanya, memang, tapi tidak mencegah Kibum menginginkan tidur dengannya. Lelaki itu tengah rindu bercinta, sekarang dia jadi korban, kan? Sial memang. "Tapi aku bukan gay!"

"Tidur denganku sekali bukan berarti kau berubah jadi gay. Lagipula kenapa terlalu meributkan hal yang sudah terjadi? Tidak ada gunanya!" Kibum melengos menghindari tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang rasanya bisa menusuk langsung ke dada. "Anggap saja kau membantu memenuhi keinginanku untuk tidur dengan pemilik rumah ini."

"Enak saja kau bilang begitu."

"Walau aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, kurasa memang enak." Kibum menyembunyikan ringisannya. Baru sekali dia tidur dengan lelaki _straight_ , lucu juga, tapi agak menakutkan. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, dia yakin sudah tamat sekarang ini. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak ingat!" ucap Kibum tidak tulus.

"Maaf maaf kepalamu itu!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Dominan

Kyuhyun menemukan beberapa potongan pazzel yang hilang dari kasus Kibum dan Donghae. Dia juga berhasil menyatukannya, kemudian menarik kesimpulan yang sedikit banyak membuatnya takut. Semua temuannya itu berkaitan dengan keluarga besarnya.

Dia pergi ke perusahaan induk, menemui ayahnya, juga paman-pamannya di sana. Berdalih menginginkan referensi kerja sama bisnis, dia pergi ke ruang arsip dan mencari berkas masa lalu. Kyuhyun menemukannya, hubungan kerja dengan perusahaan keluarga besar Lee. Ada masalah dicatat di berkas itu, tidak dijelaskan secara detil, tapi samar-samar Kyuhyun bisa menangkap maksudnya. Menggunakan orang luar untuk menutupi kesalahan bersama. Agaknya itu ada hubungannya dengan Kibum dan Donghae. Kyuhyun akan menyelidiki keluarga Lee juga sekarang.

"Agaknya ada berita bagus yang akan kau sampaikan pada kami," Kibum yang baru datang, berdiri di dekat Kyuhyun langsung melingkarkan lengannya ke leher lelaki itu. "Kemajuan tampaknya..." Seperti sudah terbiasa dengan adegan itu.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan lengan Kibum. Karena ada Donghae, dia melepaskannya begitu saja, walau sebenarnya ingin melempar lengan Kibum dengan tenaga besar. Dia tidak mau kebenciannya terhadap Kibum membongkar kejadian minggu lalu yang disimpannya rapat-rapat.

"Keluarga Lee yang kucurigai," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan gambar silsilah keluarga besar Lee. Menggelarnya di meja di hadapan Donghae, Kibum, dan tentu saja Remi. "Kalau kau memang memperkosa salah satu anak gadis mereka enam tahun yang lalu, ada tiga yang masih di bawah umur. Lee Soo Young, Lee Tae Ri, dan Lee Sungmin."

"Lee Sungmin? Dia laki-laki, seniorku di universitas dulu," ralat Remi. "Mungkin yang kau maksud Lee Sung jin. Itu adiknya Sungmin."

"Oh, mungkin itu."

Foto yang dilihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin terlihat seperti gadis tomboy yang manis. Wajahnya kecil, begitu juga tubuhnya, jadi dia mengira itulah anak gadis Lee. Hanya sekilas melihatnya tadi, tidak sempat _cross ceck_ ke lembaran data.

"Aku kenal kalau keluarga Lee yang ini. Selama lebih dari 10 tahun keluarga kami dekat, makanya aku juga dekat dengan mereka." Remi menerangkan pada tiga lelaki di sekitarnya. "Setahuku tidak ada masalah dengan ketiga gadis itu dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun ini. Atau jangan-jangan Kibum memang memperkosa seseorang dari keluarga Lee. Bukan anak gadisnya, tapi anak lelakinya. Lee Sungmin."

Kibum, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun mengernyit bersamaan. Teori Remi berlebihan. Masak keluarga mereka tega menyebut Sungmin sebagai anak gadis, gadis di bawah umur pula. Sedangkan umur sebenarnya jauh lebih tua dari mereka semua yang ada di ruangan ini. Tidak masuk akal.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Sungmin ahli bela diri. Tidak mungkin kalau saat mabuk Kibum memperkosanya." Remi menyengir sangat lebar. "Yang lebih kuat darimu saja tumbang olehnya, apalagi kau. Mati pasti!" katanya pada Kibum.

Kibum agak marah, siap menempeleng sepupu Donghae itu, tapi Donghae mencegahnya. Menepuk pundaknnya berkali-kali agar Kibum tenang.

"Kalau anak gadis keluarga Lee tidak pernah mengalami kejadian apa pun dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun ini, Lee Sungmin juga tidak mungkin bisa diperkosa, berarti memang tidak ada kasus perkosaan dan tabrak lari. Kemungkinan kalian berdua jadi kambing hitam dalam kegagalan bisnis mereka."

"Memang ada yang seperti itu?"

"Kami," Kyunhyun menepuk dadanya sendiri, seakan memberitahu ketiga orang itu tentang statusnya. "...orang-orang kelas atas, terkadang melakukan itu demi bisnis. Tapi pastinya kalian akan dapat ganti rugi yang besar sekali."

"Kita tidak dapat apa-apa selain kehilangan waktu saat dipenjara!" aku Donghae. "Berarti keluarga Lee ini memang kejam. Memperlakukan nasib orang kecil seperti mainan saja!"

" _Oppa_ , kurasa keluarga Lee tidak sebegitu buruk," bela Remi. Setidaknya teman-temannya dari keluarga Lee memang tidak buruk.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu permainan orang kelas atas," potong Donghae.

Setelah semua kembali diam, Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Orang suruhanku berhasil menemukan bukti dan sudah menduplikatnya. Saksi juga sudah ditemukan. Minggu ini aku akan bertemu dengan orang-orang itu. Semoga setelah ini masalah yang pernah menimpa kalian ketahuan motifnya." Kyuhyun melirik Kibum. Yang dilirik mengernyitkan dahi, seakan bertanya kenapa dia dilirik seperti itu? "Kubawa _copy_ -an berkas yang ada hubungannya dengan kasus kalian. Baca saja, siapa tahu kalian menemukan teori lain!"

Berkas tebal dikeluarkan Kyuhyun dari dalam tas kerja. Diletakkan di meja, dan disorokkan ke hadapan Donghae. Donghae sempat mengeluh dengan banyaknya berkas itu. Berdalih sakit kepala kalau berhadapan dengan kertas-kertas tebal, tapi Remi berjanji membantu membacanya.

"Sekali lagi kuingatkan, kalian akan terkena masalah lebih besar kalau sampai menuntut balas." Kyuhyun diangguki Donghae dan kawan-kawannya. "Aku akan ke toilet sebentar!" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghilang dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Kibum tiba-tiba sudah bersandar di dinding dekat Kyuhyun, matanya tengah memandang pada bagian bawah Kyuhyun yang tengah melakukan proses buang air kecil. Kyuhyun terperanjat, sampai hampir malarikan diri.

"Sialan!" umpat Kyuhyun. "Lihat apa kau? Hadap belakang!"

Kibum membalik badan.

"Kenapa tadi kau melirikku seperti itu? Ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh melirik orang?"

Kibum berdehem. "Lirikanmu selalu punya maksud."

Mendengar _zipper_ di naikkan, berarti Kyuhyun selesai dengan proses buang air kecilnya, Kibum berbalik lagi. Kyuhyun menekan tombol _flash_ sebelum berpindah ke tempat cuci tangan. Kibum mengikutinya ke tempat itu.

"Jangan melakukan kontak fisik yang berlebihan di depan orang-orang, terutama teman-temanmu yang tahu kau penyuka sesama jenis," pinta Kyuhyun tanpa memandang ke arah Kibum. "Nanti mereka mengira kita pasangan."

"Biasanya aku begitu dengan teman-temanku, mereka bersikap biasa. Kau saja yang berlebihan."

"Berarti teman-temanmu juga gay," celetuk Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Sebagian," jawab Kibum santai. "Donghae saja sekali dua kali memasukkan _namja_ sebagai kandidat teman tidurnya."

Wah, Kyuhyun salah besar telah bertemu dengan mereka. Remi ternyata bukan membawanya ke arah kebaikan, tapi keburukkan. Tidak pantas wanita itu dapat hadiah darinya lagi.

"Kalau mau masalahmu dibongkar, jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

Kibum mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. "Segini sudah jauh?" Namun Kyuhyun mengumpatinya. Bukan itu yang dimaksud. "Eh, nanti malam aku menginap di rumahmu. Sebagai permintaan maaf akan kubawakan _apple pie_ dari toko tetanggaku. Itu _hand made_ , enak dan bersih. Kujamin kau akan suka."

"Kau sedang minja ijin untuk menginap atau sekedar memberi tahu?"

"Aku memberitahu. Karena sering menginap, seharusnya rumahmu itu sudah boleh kuanggap rumah sendiri." Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi kecuali mendengus dan mengumpat-umpat. Kyuhyun tidak seramah sebelumnya sejak kejadian itu. Kibum maklum, tapi masih tak habis pikir lelaki itu bisa bertingkah seperti Remi kalau sedang _bad mood_ paska menstruasi. Kibum dan Donghae sering sekali diomeli wanita itu. "Kalau kau tak mau ketahuan, seharusnya sikapmu wajar saja. Tidak usah dibahas terus, toh, kita sama-sama tak ingat. Kecuali kalau aku memang memperkosamu, kau boleh memusuhiku."

"Terserah aku mau bersikap seperti apa. Pergi sana, aku muak melihat mukamu!"

Gestur yang ditampakkan Kibum hendak berbalik dan pergi dari toilet itu, Kyuhyun sudah lengah malahan. Namun lelaki itu tidak benar-benar pergi, berbalik cepat, mencekali kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan menciumnya. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat merespon, Kibum berlari keluar sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Bangsat kau, Kibum!" teriak Kyuhyun yang kemudian harus mencuci bibirnya yang bau bibir Kibum. Takut terkontaminasi virus dari lelaki itu, mungkin.

To be continue

Sampai jumpa lain waktu.


	3. Chapter 3

**DOMINAN**

Maaf kalau masih ada typo.

Selamat membaca!

Cast: Kyuhyun, Kibum

Genre: Romance

Rate: M

Summary:

Awalnya Kyuhyun percaya bahwa dirinya lelaki dominan. Dia pintar, kaya, tampan, berbadan bagus, dan digilai banyak wanita. Namun setelah bertemu Kibum, perlahan-lahan dominasinya menghilang. Dan ketika satu kejadian di masa lalunya muncul di permukaan, Kyuhyun tak lagi dominan. Kibum telah mengambil alih statusnya, dan paling parah mengambil alih hatinya.

 **Omega**

Ada benda besar menempel di badan setengah telanjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang baru membuka mata pagi ini merasa _dejavu_. Minggu lalu tangan Kibum ada di satu bagian tubuhnya, tiga hari lalu kaki Kibum di atas kakinya, kemarin tangan lelaki itu melingkari perut _plus_ mukanya nempel di tengkuk. Meski Kyuhyun sudah menebak itu Kibum, dia belum terbiasa, eh, tidak terbiasa.

Kibum tidak lagi bilang kalau mau datang dan menginap. Lelaki itu mengambil kunci serep rumah Kyuhyun yang digantung bersama kunci serep semua ruangan di rumah ini. Kadang dia datang ketika Kyuhyun belum pulang kerja, kadang saat Kyuhyun ada di rumah, tapi yang lebih sering ketika Kyuhyun sudah tidur. Paginya Kyuhyun selalu terkejut dengan keberadaan Kibum di ranjang, tepat di sampingnya. Seperti pagi ini.

Kyuhyun menyibak selimutnya, menyingkirkan Kibum seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Melompat turun dari ranjang, lalu memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri. Adakah yang sakit? Kalau semuanya dalam keadaan baik, berarti Kibum tidak melakukan apa pun. Kemudian dia pergi ke kamar mandi, mengguyur badannya dengan air hangat. Mulai dari kepala, sambil menepuk dan memijit kulit kepalanya. Siapa tahu Kibum menanamkan paham yang tidak jelas ke otaknya, dengan diguyur dan dipijat paham sesat itu bisa hilang. Lalu badannya disabun, digosok dengan kekuatan super supaya aroma Kibum yang menempel di badannya luntur kena sabun mandi. Selesai mandi, dia akan menyemprotkan parfum kesukaannya.

"Kibum, kau tak kerja hari ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengulat, bergelung dalam selimut tebal milik Kyuhyun. Dia menanggapinya dengan gumaman lirih. Mengabaikan Kibum, rutinitas Kyuhyun berlanjut. Dia mengambil pengering rambut dan menyalakannya keras-keras. Saat itulah Kibum akan terganggu, kemudian bangun.

"Kau selalu melakukan itu tiap kali aku menginap di sini?"

Kyuhyun mendengar Kibum bicara, langsung mematikan pengering rambutnya. Memberi atensi pada lelaki yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya, kemudian menyuruh Kibum mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kau selalu menggunakan benda itu untuk membangunkanku."

"Kenapa? Tidak suka mendengar suaranya yang berisik?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir rutinitas yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tiap kali Kibum menginap di rumahnya berbeda dari biasanya. Mulai dari bangun tidur memeriksa tubuhnya, mandi dengan menggosok badan secara brutal, keramas, dan mengeringkan rambut dengan suara keras agar Kibum terbangun. Kesemuanya entah dimaksudkan agar Kibum sadar kalau dia tak suka dekat-dekat dengan lelaki itu atau bentuk penyesuaian diri dengan hadirnya Kibum, Kyuhyun belum memutuskannya. Yang jelas dia mau melakukan hal itu saja untuk sementara ini.

"Tiap pagi aku berhadapan dengan karyawan yang begitu banyak. Sekali-kali langsung _meeting_. Tidak mungkin aku hadir di hadapan mereka dengan rambut basah." Kibum tidak menjawab, dia hendak melanjutkan tidurnya, tapi Kyuhyun melemparkan sisir ke kepalanya. "Kau pergi kerja atau tidak?"

"Kerja."

"Bangun dan pergi mandi. Sekarang hampir pukul 8!" Dia menunjuk jam dinding, Kibum mengikuti arah tunjuknya. "Aku mau keluar lebih cepat. Kau mau kukunci di dalam sini, ha?"

"Aku punya kunci serep. Kau lupa?"

Kibum telah mencuri kunci serepnya. Harusnya Kyuhyun tak mengatakan akan mengunci Kibum di dalam rumah.

"Aku tak suka orang asing ada di rumahku sementara aku tak ada di tempat. Kembalikan kunci itu padaku!" Dia memutuskan bersikap tegas. Kibum lelaki bersifat buruk, tidak sepadan dengan Kyuhyun sendiri. Kalau berteman masih ditolerir olehnya, tapi tidak boleh terlalu dekat.

"Kita berteman, Kyu."

"Hanya berteman," tegas Kyuhyun. "Berteman bukan berarti boleh menginap tiap hari di rumahku."

"Aku tidak menginap tiap hari," sangkal Kibum. "Hari Senin dan Kamis kemarin aku tidak menginap di sini," tambahnya sambil pasang muka masa bodoh.

"Lima hari dalam seminggu," Kyuhyun menunjukkan lima jarinya. "Tidak ada teman yang melakukan itu. Apalagi yang baru kenal dalam waktu sebulan."

Kurang lebih sebulan mereka saling kenal. Banyak sekali yang diperbuat Kibum pada Kyuhyun. Mulai dari bantuan mengusut kasus Kibum dan Donghae, walau awalnya Kyuhyun menawarkan diri, sekarang dia merasa dimanipulasi Kibum agar mau membantu. Sampai ketertarikan Kibum pada rumah sebelah yang akhirnya membawa petaka untuk Kyuhyun. Semua itu terjadi hanya dalam waktu sebulan, bagaimana Kyuhyun tenang kalau kehidupannya rusak dalam waktu yang sedemikian singkat?

Mulai sekarang dia harus tegas. Buat jarak antaranya dan Kibum.

"Ada," jawab Kibum enteng.

"Siapa? Tunjuk orangnya kalau memang ada!" tantang Kyuhyun.

Sesaat Kemudian Kyuhyun menyesal menantang Kibum, pasalnya lelaki itu menunjuk mukanya sendiri. Kalau begitu keputusannya sudah bulat, tidak ada acara berbaik hati pada Kibum lagi. Akan diselesaikan dulu penyelidikan kasus lelaki itu, kemudian menyudahi hubungan pertemanan mereka.

Dominan

Berkas kerja sama enam tahun lalu antara perusahaan keluarganya dan perusahaan keluarga Lee sudah dibaca Kyuhyun tiga kali, tapi tidak menemukan kejanggalan yang dimaksud. Kalau dua keluarga itu memang menggunakan kambing hitam untuk menutupi kesalahan mereka, harusnya kesalahan itu tertulis meski hanya sedikit.

Dia juga sudah bertemu dengan saksi pemerkosaan. Mereka berani bersumpah kalau Kibum memerkosa, tapi saksi itu tidak bisa mengatakan siapa korbannya. Mereka tidak melihat dengan jelas. Entah lelaki atau perempuan. Entah sudah dewasa atau masih dibawah umur. CCTV yang diserahkan pada ahli untuk dianalisis di kasus tabrak larinya Donghae pun demikian. CCTV itu asli, tidak direkayasa.

Kyuhyun curiga Kibum dan Donghae memang bersalah dalam hal ini. Hanya karena korban mereka salah satu anggota keluarga kelas atas, mereka bisa dengan mudah dipenjarakan tanpa tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kemungkinan keluarga korban melakukan itu untuk melindungi anak mereka dari sorotan media. Namun, siapa anak keluarga Lee yang mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari Kibum dan Donghae itu? Kalau bukan Lee yang ini, lalu Lee yang mana lagi?

Terus-terusan memikirkan kasus Kibum dan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun sakit kepala. Dia memilih mengabaikannya sementara. Mengingat Kibum telah membuatnya kesal akhir-akhir ini, seumpama menyerah menolong Kibum pun tidak jadi soal. Tetapi janji adalah hutang, prinsip itu masih dipegang Kyuhyun hingga saat ini.

Berhenti di lampu merah. Kyuhyun melihat Kibum mengendarai motor, menyelip di antara mobil-mobil yang sedang berhenti. Lelaki itu tengah membonceng seorang _namja_. _Namja_ berparas rupawan seperti mantan kekasih Kibum. Tubuhnya langsing, selangsing mantan kekasih Kibum juga. _Namja_ itu memeluk erat pinggang Kibum sambil pasang muka masam, berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum yang pasang muka cerah ceria. Ketika lampu berubah hijau, Kibum mengegas motornya, otomatis _namja_ diboncengannya teriak dan lebih kencang memeluk pinggang Kibum. Pemandangan itu membuat mata Kyuhyun iritasi, sampai-sampai membuatnya mengumpat berkali-kali.

Tidak jauh dari lampu merah itu juga, Kyuhyun melihat adiknya. Adik lelakinya yang tengah duduk di kursi, di bawah pohon tepi jalan bersama _namja_ lain. Dari jarak 100 meter Kyuhyun memelankan laju mobilnya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat _namja_ itu melingkarkan lengan kanan di pinggang adiknya. Bukan hanya melingkar saja, tapi juga menyusup di dalam kaos. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang ngobrol biasa. Dari obrolan biasa itu membuahkan lengkungan manis di bibir adiknya. Tersipu-sipu pula, membuat mata Kyuhyun makin iritasi. Agaknya pertemanan mereka tidak seperti pertemanan pada umumnya. Karena Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap wajar, dia melewati keduanya. Namun, belum jauh dia melaju, _namja_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Seperti akan membisikkan sesuatu, berakhir mencium dan menjilat telinga adiknya.

Sekarang kakak mana yang tidak syok melihat adegan mesum adiknnya di depan umum?

Kyuhyun mengerem mendadak. Tidak menepi, langsung keluar dari mobil, menghampiri adiknya, lalu menyeret adiknya dari tempat itu untuk dibawanya pulang.

" _Hyung_ , aku bukan anak kecil lagi?"

"Kalau kau bukan anak kecil, seharusnya tahu tempat. Tidak berbuat mesum di depan umum!" bentak Kyuhyun. Pasang tampang garang, tapi adiknya hanya cemberut di tempat. "Sudah diapakan saja kau oleh _namja_ itu?"

" _Hyung_..." ptotes adiknya.

Setelah Kibum sekarang adiknya, Kyuhyun merasa keberuntungannya menipis. Dia memang bukan anti gay, tapi kalau setiap hari melihat orang-orang dengan orientasi seperti itu, dia bisa jadi anti gay betulan.

"Dia kekasihku, _Hyung_."

"Terserah. Aku hanya mau kau tidak mempermalukan keluarga." Kyuhyun pusing. Dia mau minum sedikit agar tidak perlu memikirkan adiknya terlalu dalam. Baru masuk dapur, dia melihat satu kunci di atas meja. Kunci serep rumahnya. Ternyata Kibum telah mengembalikannya. "Sialan!" umpatnya.

"Iya iya, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Tetapi kau jangan mengumpat seperti itu padaku."

"Siapa yang mengumpat padamu?"

"Barusan?"

Dia mengumpat pada Kibum. Lelaki itu...

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bilang apa soal Kibum. Lelaki itu membuatnya jatuh bangun. Dia sadar kalau harus menjauhi Kibum, tapi sadar juga bahwa ditinggalkan lelaki itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Buktinya, baru melihat kunci serep rumahnya kembali ke tempatnya saja sudah membuatnya mengumpat. Belum lagi tadi melihat Kibum boncengan dengan _namja_ lain. Kyuhyun memang tak berharap kalau dia yang dibonceng Kibum, tapi setidaknya Kibum jangan membonceng orang dulu sementara Kyuhyun dalam masa transisi.

Ah, dia _gay in denial_ sekarang ini.

Ingin Kibum, tapi juga tidak ingin.

Adiknya jadi korban. Sebenarnya tidak juga, adiknya memang salah. Tidak pernah diajarkan oleh orang tua mereka untuk berbuat yang tidak semestinya. Apalagi berbuat mesum di tepi jalan raya. Kalau ada yang melihat, keluarganya juga yang kena jeleknya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, tentu saja dia harus menurunkan tingkat kemarahannya. Adiknya tidak menjawab, tapi dia anggap sama dengannya. Adiknya sudah cukup umur untuk minum minuman beralkohol. Dia membawa dua gelas wine, satu untuknya, satu untuk adiknya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Hah?"

"Nama kekasihmu tadi?"

"Kau pasti mau melakukan sesuatu padanya. Aku tidak rela, _Hyung_!"

"Aku cuma tanya nama. Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

Adiknya mengendikkan bahu. "Siapa tahu kau mau menghajarnya." Setelah memasang tampang menyelidik namun tidak menemukan kejanggalan, dia melanjutkan, "Aku menyukainya sejak lama sekali. Kuhalalkan segala cara agar dia mau denganku, bahkan sampai merebutnya dari kekasih lamanya. Kau malah menyeretku dari hadapannya. Jahat sekali!"

"Kau apa tadi?" Kyuhyun salah dengar atau apa? Adiknya menghalalkan segala cara demi _namja_ itu? "Merebutnya dari kekasihnya? Makin lama kau lebih mirip _namja_ murahan."

"Biar saja!"

"Keluarga Cho tidak ada yang jadi orang murahan."

"Murahan demi cinta memangnya salah?"

"Salah!" Kyuhyun menempeleng kepala adiknya sampai Cho yang lebih muda itu mengaduh. "Kenapa kau tak buat dia yang mengejarmu, malah kau yang mengejar-ngejar dia?"

"Aku kan bukan kau. Semua orang mengejarmu, semua orang menyukaimu. Kau tak pernah mengajarkan apa pun padaku." Adiknya cemberut, mirip sekali seperti wanita. Kyuhyun heran, kenapa lelaki bisa memasang tampang seperti itu. Kalau bukan di dalam rumah, Kyuhyun pasti tak mengakuinya sebagai adik. "Lagipula aku suka laki-laki, kau suka wanita."

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas. Memang benar, sebagai kakak dia telah gagal. Dia sudah membiarkan adiknya jadi sedemikian menyedihkan. Badannya terlihat lemah, meski terlahir sebagai laki-laki dengan wajah yang tidak ada cantik-cantiknya, tapi kelakuan adiknya malah dimirip-miripkan dengan wanita. Terjebak cinta sesama jenis pula. Kemana saja dia selama ini?

"Eh _Hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak marah setelah tahu aku gay?" Berdebat dari tadi sampai-sampai lupa kalau Kyuhyun tidak membahas soal ini. "Kau tidak masalah kalau aku suka sesama jenis?"

"Aku marah pun kau tidak akan berubah jadi suka wanita, kan?" Adiknya mengangguk. "Lagipula wanita mana yang suka dengan lelaki lemah sepertimu?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menoyor kening adiknya. "Besok minggu kujemput, kau ikut aku latihan bela diri."

"Yahhh!" eluh adiknya.

Dominan

Tidak bertemu Kibum sudah hampir seminggu.

"Sialan!"

"Kau mengumpat karena apa?" Sebuah lengan melingkar di bahu Kyuhyun. Lengan yang pemiliknya seminggu ini tidak dijumpai Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Merindukan aku, tidak?" tanya Kibum bercanda, tapi dianggap agak serius oleh Kyuhyun.

"Merindukanmu? Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun menyangkal.

"Siapa tahu tiba-tiba kau merindukankan pelukanku." Pelukan yang selalu diberikannya tiap kali menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Kibum sendiri rindu memeluk Kyuhyun, siapa tahu Kyuhyun juga rindu. "Aku saja rindu memelukmu. Seperti ini!" Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun, hampir-hampir mencekiknya. Kemudian ingat bahwa sedang di tempat umum, dia segera melepas pelukan kasarnya. "Aku lupa sedang berada di tempat umum. Nanti malam aku akan menginap di rumahmu lagi, akan kupeluk kau lebih lama dari yang tadi."

"Gila kau!"

"Kadang-kadang aku memang gila, Kyu." Kibum memutari bangku, kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Kekasihku selalu jual mahal tiap kali mau kupeluk dan kucium."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau punya kekasih?" Lalu tersenyum geli. "Siapa yang sudah dengan bodohnya mau menerimamu?"

"Yang dulu kuceritakan padamu. Ya... walau hanya punya waktu dua minggu pacaran dengannya, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan jadi kekasihnya." Kibum tersenyum lebar ketika Kyuhyun memasang tampang tidak paham. "Aku diterima, tapi hanya dua minggu. Syaratnya, setelah itu aku harus menjauh darinya."

Kibum geleng-geleng kepala. Merasa agak gila, tapi itu satu-satunya kesempatan. Akan dikerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membuat _namja_ itu jatuh cinta, agar dua minggunya bisa jadi selamanya.

"Kenapa tak menginap di rumah kekasihmu, malah menginap di rumahku?"

Melihat Kibum boncengan dengan _namja_ langsing tempo hari, Kyuhyun merasakan tidak enak. Bukan tidak enak sih, tapi lebih kepada rasa yang tidak bisa dijabarkan. Dugaan-dugaan muncul di kepala Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya dia tahu kalau _namja_ itulah yang diincar Kibum selama ini. Seharusnya bagus kalau mereka sudah jadi pasangan kekasih, ada alasan untuk meluruskan pemikirannya yang akhir-akhir ini agak belok gara-gara Kibum. Namun... ada alasan lain juga yang tiba-tiba muncul sehubungan dengan pernyataan Kibum barusan. Kyuhyun tidak rela Kibum punya kekasih.

"Karena rumahmu sudah kuanggap rumahku juga," kata Kibum masih terkesan seenaknya. "Kuncimu kukembalikan. Sudah kau temukan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kunci itu yang membuatnya mengumpat berkali-kali, maka dari itu dia tak suka membahasnya. Ingin cemberut takut mukanya terlihat seperti wanita, mengaca dari ekspresi adiknya tempo hari. Jadi, dia hanya mengerang pelan. "Tadinya aku memang ingin menginap di rumah kekasihku, tapi perjanjiannya menyangkut tidur bersama juga. Dia tidak mau tidur bersamaku meski tanpa sentuhan fisik sekali pun. Enak tidur denganmu, dagingmu lebih tebal darinya, dipeluk juga lebih hangat."

"Kau gila!"

Kibum langsung pasang tampang muram.

"Sudah dua kali kau menyebutku gila. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Dia menjauhkan mukanya demi melihat Kyuhyun lebih jelas. Lelaki di depannya itu malah membuang muka. "Kalau ada masalah dengan orang lain, menyebut gilanya jangan padaku!"

"Aku ada masalah denganmu. Kau memperlakukanku lebih dari teman. Aku risih dengan tingkahmu itu." Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya, berjarak satu depa dari Kibum. Melipat tangannya di dada dan memasang majah bengis. "Aku tak mau ada orang salah paham tentang hubungan kita."

Kibum tertawa, membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah mengatakannya dengan sangat baik. Harusnya Kibum paham kalau dia tidak bercanda.

"Teman-temanku tidak akan salah paham."

"Kalau orang lain yang lihat?"

Kibum mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kau peduli orang lain? Baiklah. Aku janji tidak akan berlaku ambigu terhadapmu di tempat umum. Tapi aku tidak janji kalau di tempat privat!" katannya diikuti tawa keras sampai-sampai Kyuhyun mau menyumpal mulut itu dengan serbet bengkel. Kibum susah diajak bicara serius. "Kau tunggu di sini, aku mau menemui Donghae sebentar!"

"Kenapa aku harus menunggumu?"

"Kan aku mau menginap di rumahmu. Motorku dibawa teman dan akan pulang sangat malam. Daripada aku menunggunya, lebih baik ikut kau pulang saja." Kyuhyun mendengus keras karena tidak sanggup menolak. "Sekalian aku mau tahu apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Donghae. Sudah ada kemajuan kasus kita tampaknya."

Kibum melenggang, bicara sepatah dua patah kata saat berpapasan dengan montir lain, bahkan berhenti cukup lama untuk menolong temannya mengerjakan sesuatu. Kemudian dia benar-benar berjalan lurus, masuk kantor. Donghae ada di mejanya, beserta satu montir yang sedang mencatat kerusakan mobil yang dia tangani.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun menyukaimu," celetuk si montir, teman Kibum yang kali ini sudah berhenti menulis. Kibum dan Donghae dibuat melongo olehnya. "Kyuhyun suka kau!" tegasnya.

"Kau gila!" Kibum meng- _copy_ perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ tampan, baik, hebat, dan kaya raya yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Kibum." Kibum berdecak sebal saat Donghae mengatakannya, tapi Donghae tidak meralatnya. "Dia menyukai wanita-wanita yang hebat pula. Kalaupun jadi gay, bukan Kibum orangnya. Dia akan lebih memilih _namja_ manis dan kaya raya."

Kata kaya raya agaknya erat sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Namun benar, perkataan Donghae sudah ada buktinya. Harusnya itu jadi penyangkal atas pernyataan montir tadi.

"Berani taruhan berapa kalau setelah kontrak dua minggumu habis dengan kekasihmu itu, Kyuhyun akan menggantikan tempatnya?"

"Aku tidak suka padanya, begitu pula sebaliknya."

Donghae mengangguk setuju.

"Bisa kubaca ekspresi minor di wajahnya saat bertemu dan bicara denganmu. Dia menyukaimu, tapi menyangkal perasaannya sendiri."

Kibum menganguk-angguk. Temannya satu ini memang terobsesi dengan hal-hal berbau psikologi. Terakhir kali menebak masalah seorang pelanggan, dia dapat tips besar setelah memberikan solusi kecil-kecilan. Tapi pernah sekali juga kena tampar karena membuka aib seorang wanita. Yang kali ini entah benar atau tidak, Kibum dan Donghae belum bisa menebaknya.

"Anggap saja dia menyukaiku. Lalu bagimana denganku? Aku tidak merasa menyukainya, tapi siapa tahu aku menyangkal perasaanku sendiri seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan."

Temannya itu menggeleng.

"Kibum tidak suka Kyuhyun maksudnya?" Donghae mengartikan gelengan itu.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Bukan aku tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahmu, tapi tak mau. Wajahmu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya untuk dibaca."

"Setan kau!"

.

.

Setelah Kyuhyun bilang bahwa dia butuh sample sperma dari Kibum, Kibum langsung melucuti bajunya sendiri. Telanjang di hadapan Kyuhyun dan siap melakukan adegan ranjang. Namun Kyuhyun memakinya, Kibum pun sampai harus menutup telinganya karena kerasnya suara Kyuhyun. Dia memakai bajunya lagi setelahnya.

"Kau sudah kuberitahu bahwa kekasihku tidak mau kusentuh. Dengan cara apa bisa kuberikan sample spermaku padamu kalau bukan dengan cara yang pernah kita lakukan?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau tidur denganmu?"

"Kekasihku tak mau, kau juga tak mau. Lalu bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk kamar mandi.

"Tidak bisa!" Kibum merengut. "Kau pikir aku bisa melakukannya tanpa sebab? Kau sendiri bisa, tidak? Seenaknya menyuruh orang begituan, sendirian pula!"

Malas meladeni Kyuhyun. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Dia pikir permintaan Kyuhyun tadi akan membuktikan perkataan temannya kalau Kyuhyun memang suka padanya, nyatanya lelaki itu memang hanya butuh sample spremanya tanpa ada maksud lain.

"Ya sudahlah." Kyuhyun menyerah, ganti ke topik lain. "Jaket yang dijadikan bukti di pegadilan itu benar punyamu, kan?" Kibum mengangguk. "Benar-benar kau pakai di malam pesta?" Kibum mengangguk lagi. "Kau ingat bagaimana jaket itu bisa terlepas dari tubuhmu?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sama persis seperti pertanyaan di pengadilan beberapa tahun lalu, jawaban Kibum juga tidak berubah. Itu jaket yang dipakai di malam pesta, tapi tidak ingat bagaimana bisa lepas dari tubuhnya. "Kau pernah lihat adegan perkosaan secara nyata ataupun dalam film?"

"Kedua-duanya pernah. Aku dan semua teman bengkel pernah melihat film, lalu Donghae mempraktekkannya di depan kita esok harinya." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata mendengar kebejatan Donghae diumbar Kibum. Miris, tapi dia harus dengar lebih lanjut. "Itu hanya bohongan. Donghae tidak pernah benar-benar memerkosa orang. Dia hanya menyewa wanita yang disuruhnya akting untuk diperkosa."

"Kalian semua pernah melakukannya juga?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Hanya Donghae. Dia suka mencari sensasi. Suka dibilang hebat dalam urusan..."

"Cukup!" Kyuhyun langsung tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Kibum. "Tadi aku sudah menanyakan beberapa hal pada Donghae, dia juga mengakui semuanya. Jadi, kemungkinan perkosaan dan tabrak lari itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Hanya saja siapa yang jadi korban, dan apa alasan sampai kalian tidak bisa mengetahunya saja yang belum aku tahu."

Karena adiknya memasang tampang sok imut tempo hari, Kyuhyun menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak. Seperti kata Remi waktu itu, karena Kibum hanya menyukai lelaki, bisa jadi yang diperkosanya adalah lelaki juga. Lelaki yang punya wajah manis, hampir seperti wanita. Kalau dalam hal ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarganya atau keluarga Lee, kemungkinan anak itu adalah adiknya dan Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin tercoret dari daftar, jadi tinggal adiknya kandidat utama di kasus Kibum. Enam tahu yang lalu adiknya hampir 15 tahun. Kyuhyun ingat wajah adiknya yang selalu berusaha terlihat manis di depan siapa pun. Bisa jadi Kibum tertarik dengan muka manis adiknya.

Kalau yang mengalami kecelakaan enam tahu lalu, mungkin salah satu kerabatnya. Kyuhyun bisa cari tahu. Eh, tapi dia tahu siapa sepupunya yang mengalami cacat fisik. Anak bibinya yang sekarang tinggal di luar negeri. Sebelah kakinya mengalami kerusakan syaraf sampai tak bisa digerakkan. Entah itu karena kecelakaan atau akhibat lain, Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Enam tahun lalu anak itu seumuran adiknya. Keduanya bisa jadi ada hubungannya dengan kasus Kibum dan Donghae. Namun Kyuhyun belum berani mengungkapkan itu pada Kibum dan Donghae.

"Kalau memang kita melakukanya, kita siap minta maaf." Wajah Kibum lesu seketika. Ada penyesalan cukup dalam di sana. Kibum tidak mengelak kalau dia sedih seumpama benar-benar memerkosa gadis di bawah umur. Tetapi dia juga geram, kenapa kasus itu tidak begitu jelas? Sampai sekarang dia dihantui terus. Ingin tahu kejelasannya. "Seumpama kau ada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis itu?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu.

"Kira-kira dia mau terima tanggung jawab yang kutawarkan atau tidak, ya?"

"Tanggung jawab apa maksudmu? Menikahinya?" Kibum mengangguk. "Kau penyuka sesama jenis, mana mau dia dengan orang sepertimu?"

"Aku bisa jadi _straight_ untuk sebuah tanggung jawab." Tapi apa yang dikatakannya barusan terdengar berat, sampai dia sendiri merasakan kalimat itu dipaksakan, terasa menyangkut di tenggorokan. "Menebus kesalahan tidak boleh setengah-setengah, kan?"

"Bukankah kau sudah menebusnya di penjara?"

"Tidak tahulah, Kyu. Aku tetap merasa bersalah."

Merasa pembahasan ini membuat Kibum sedih, Kyuhyun tidak tega. Dia menghentikan pembicaraan soal perkosaan. Tidak bicara apa-apa lagi kecuali ikut merebah di samping Kibum dan terdiam menikmati suasana. Hanya lima menit bertahan, Kibum sudah merusak suasana tenang itu. Dia membalik badannya, menghadap Kyuhyun. Tersenyum mesum, kemudian mengatakan hal tak terduga yang tak ingin didengar Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak tertarik bercinta denganku lagi?"

Lalu mulut lancang Kibum kena tabokan dari Kyuhyun.

Dominan

Tidak ada keluarga Lee lain yang kasusnya pernah ditangani Pengacara Yoon. Sudah jelas Lee yang itu, tapi Lee yang itu tidak punya kasus serius di tahun yang sama dengan kasusnya Kibum dan Donghae. Tahun itu keluarga Lee punya kerja sama besar-besaran dengan keluarga Cho. Keluarga Cho juga yang terhitung punya banyak masalah dan harus dibawa ke pengadilan. Kyuhyun menemukan aliran dana besar masuk ke perusahaan keluarga Lee. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya yang punya masalah dengan Kibum dan Donghae adalah keluarganya, dua anggota keluarga telah dapat musibah itu. Demi kebaikan nama besar dan untuk melindungi mereka, keluarga besar membeli nama Lee dengan cara menjalin kerja sama bisnis besar-besaran.

Kyuhyun mengecek keadaan sepupunya. Menelepon ke luar negeri dan basa-basi menyinggung cacat sepupunya pada bibinya. Bibinya bilang kalau anaknya sudah mulai bisa berjalan. Dengan operasi pembetulan syaraf dan terapi rutin dalam waktu dekat anak itu terbebas sepenuhnya dari kursi roda. Beliau juga menyebut kecelakaan itu hampir merenggut kehidupan anaknya, untung dia bisa bertahan. Dari situ Kyuhyun percaya, cacat fisik sepupunya itu ada hubungannya dalam kasus yang ingin dia ungkap

Mengecek di rumahnya, seorang pembantu bilang kalau enam tahun lalu ada kejadian memilukan, tapi pembantu itu sendiri tidak begitu tahu. Serba simpang siur beritanya. Untuk memperjelas hal itu, hari ini dia mengundang adiknya ke rumah. Dia mau mengorek sedikit kejadian enam tahun lalu, kejadian yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu atau tidak ingat. Kalau memang adiknya pernah mengalami pelecehan seksual, kemungkinan besar Kibum pelakunya.

Lengkap sudah kasus ini kalau semuanya mengaku.

"Enam tahu lalu..."

"Enam tahun lalu kenapa?" Adiknya agak gugup. Padahal Kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. " _Hyung_ , jangan tanyakan apa yang tidak bisa kujawab!"

"Memangnya kau kira aku mau bertanya soal apa?"

"Enam tahun lalu..." dia tidak melanjutkannya. Kyuhyun masih menunggu, bertekat tidak akan berpindah topik sebelum adiknya menjelaskan. "Ada kejadian yang tidak boleh kita sebutkan. Bahkan kalau bisa harus dilupakan."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Tidak jelas, _Hyung_. Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tahu, hanya tidak mau memberitahuku."

"Aku tidak bisa." Dia meraih tasnya, menyampirkan di bahu, dan berniat pergi. "Aku pergi!"

Kyuhyun mencegahnya. Menarik lengan adiknya dan membawanya duduk kembali. _Ok_ , ini sedikit sulit. Harusnya Kyuhyun tidak memaksa bertanya tentang hal yang sensitif. Kalau adiknya mengalami pelecehan itu enam tahun lalu, tentu dia berusaha melupakannya. Kyuhyun akan menjadi kakak terjahat kalau sampai mengungkitnya lagi. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikan adiknya, atau... kebaikan Kibum?

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Kyuhyun membuat adiknya luluh. "Aku hanya merasa ada yang hilang dari ingatanku. Ingatan enam tahu lalu."

Saat Kyuhyun menjalani operasi plastik. Dia tidak ingat sebelum dan sesudahnya. Kemungkinan trauma paska operasi. _Beauty is pain_ , begitu kalau orang-orang bilang. Namun Kyuhyun heran, bagaimana bisa dirinya setuju malakukan operasi plastik besar-besaran kala itu sedangkan sekarang pun dia sama sekali tak tertarik. Memang hasilnya bagus, dia memiliki tampang rupawan, tapi kalau efeknya kehilangan sebagian ingatan, lebih baik tidak. Tetapi semua sudah terlanjur, kan?

"Trauma operasi itu penyebabnya."

Adiknya mengangguk. "Jangan memaksakan diri, _Hyung_. Sudah biasa seseorang kehilangan ingatan sebagian setelah mengalami hal buruk."

"Harusnya aku tak melakukan operasi plastik."

"Dulu kau jelek."

Kyuhyun sensitif kalau membicarakan wajah masa lalunya. Iya dia memang tidak tampan, bukan berarti dia jelek juga. Operasi _doble eyelid, jaw surgery, nose job_ , pembentukan bibir dan segala macam operasi itu telah menjadikannya sempurna. Seperti sekarang ini.

Kalau begitu Kyuhyun menarik kata-katanya yang tadi.

"Bahkan semua foto lamumu kau singkirkan dari rumah," tambah adiknya. "Menumpuk di gudang, tapi tikus saja enggan menggerogotinya."

"Jangan merasa sok suci!" Kyuhyun mencengkeram rahang adiknya. "Kau pikir muka porselen ini didapat dari mana kalau bukan dari operasi?" kemudian melepaskannya secara kasar.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangkal sepertimu, _Hyung_. Kalau aku tidak minta _Appa_ membiayai operasiku, mana bisa kekasihku itu suka padaku?"

Kala itu bukan hanya ayahnya, Kyuhyun pun ikut pusing gara-gara adiknya tidak mau meneruskan sekolah. Tidak mengatakan alasannya mogok sekolah, hanya diam di rumah sampai berminggu-minggu. Keluarga baru tahu alasannya setelah seorang pembantu mencuri dengar ketika adiknya itu berbicara di telepon dengan temannya. Adiknya menginginkan operasi, tapi ayahnya menolak. Sebenarnya tidak menolak, tapi belum menyanggupi karena ayahnya terlalu sibuk. Setelah ayahnya berjanji membiayai opersinya, dia mau kembali sekolah. Kyuhyun hanya tidak menyangka operasi yang dijalani adiknya itu untuk menarik perhatian pujaan hatinya saja.

"Mengorbankan banyak hal demi seorang _namja_ , mau jadi apa kau nantinya?"

Adiknya mencebikkan bibir. "Suka-suka aku!" Ketika Kyuhyun hendak menoyornya, dia menghindar dengan cepat. "Tidak kena!" lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Dominan

Donghae menginjak rem setelah Kibum meneriakinya. Terlalu mendadak sampai-sampai ban mobilnya mengeluarkan asap. Namun, seseorang yang lewat di depan mereka tetap kena tabrak. Kibum langsung membuka pintu mobil, berlari ke depan mobil. Sementara itu Donghae termangu di tempatnya.

"Hae, keluar dari sana! Bantu aku mengangkatnya!"

Setelah teriakan Kibum terdengar lagi, Donghae sadar. Dia menyusul keluar mobil.

"Apa dia mati?" tanya Donghae yang terserang panik dadakan setelah melihat _namja_ muda yang dia tabrak tak bergerak sedikit pun. Gambaran penjara yang pernah di huninya berputar-putar lagi di kepalanya. "Kibum, apa dia mati?"

Kibum memeriksa denyut nadinya. "Belum. Hanya pingsan."

"Astaga. Aku akan dipenjara lagi!" Bukan membantu Kibum, Donghae malah mondar mandir di sekitarnya. "Apa dia cacat permanen?"

Kalau dilihat sekilas tidak ada luka berat. Hanya luka lecet di siku dan luka kecil di sekitar lengan. Kibum tidak begitu tahu cara mendeteksi luka dalam, tapi dia bisa meneliti bagian tubuh _namja_ muda itu seumpama ada tulang yang retak atau patah. Setelah memeriksa sebentar dan tidak mendapati masalah, Kibum mengangkatnya, membawanya menepi, lalu membaringkannya di rerumputan.

"Hae, jangan mondar-mandir di situ saja. Bawakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya sadar!"

"Dia cacat permanen, Kibum?"

Paham kalau Donghae trauma dengan penjara, Kibum segera menggeleng. "Kalau kau tidak mau dilaporkan polisi lagi, bantu aku menyadarkan _namja_ ini!" Donghae mengangguk di kejauhan. "Beri aku sesuatu yang bisa menyadarkannya!"

"Kaos kakiku?"

Kalau membangunkan teman, mereka suka menggunakan kaos kaki kotor. Cuma itu yang terlintas di pikiran Donghae sekarang. Maklum, dia kalut. Untung Kibum tidak emosi menanggapi kekalutannya. Kibum menyuruhnya mengambil minyak angin, tapi karena di mobilnya tak ada benda-benda seperti itu, Donghae harus berlari ke apotik terdekat untuk membeli minyak angin. Dia lupa kalau mobilnya masih bisa dipakai. Sedangkan ketika Kibum mau mengingatkannya, Donghae sudah lari jauh sekali.

 _Namja_ muda itu mulai sadar setelah diberi minyak angin dan dikipas-kipas oleh Kibum dan Donghae. Dia dibantu Kibum duduk, masih belum mendapatkan tenaganya kembali, Kibum terpaksa menopang berat tubuh _namja_ muda itu.

"Kalian siapa?"

"Dia lupa ingatan!" pekik Donghae.

"Lupa ingatan kepalamu!" bentak Kibum. "Dia memang tak mengenal kita!" Donghae mengelus dadanya, lega. "Tadi kau tertabrak mobil kami. Kau jatuh, lalu pingsan."

"Ohhh." Dia ingat. "Aku kaget tadi. Kalian menyetir kencang sekali. Kalau sampai menabrakku betulan lalu aku mati, bagaimana?"

Donghae mengerem, berhenti tepat di depan _namja_ muda itu. Kalaupun menyegol, cuma sedikit. _Namja_ itu luka karena dia kaget, jatuh, dan pingsan di aspal. Benar-benar untung tidak ada luka berat. Bayangan penjara yang terus berputar di kepala Donghae hilang seketika.

"Maaf!" kata Donghae tidak iklas. Tentu saja karena _namja_ muda itu telah membuatnya ketakutan hebat tadi. "Kau mau diantar ke rumah sakit atau ke rumahmu langsung?"

"Rumah sakit dulu. Kalian harus bertanggung jawab dengan lukaku," katanya sambil menunjukkan sikunya yang lecet. Berdarah, tapi cuma sedikit. "Lalu antar aku ke rumah _hyung_ -ku. Aku ada janji dengannya hari ini!"

Donghae hampir menempeleng _namja_ muda itu. Banyak maunya, _sih_. Namun, Kibum mencegahnya. Mereka salah, itu paham yang ditanamkan Kibum pada Donghae. Kibum bisa tahu dari penampilan dan barang-barang yang melekat di tubuh _namja_ itu bahwa _namja_ itu anak orang kaya. Kemungkinan salah satu keluarga kelas atas. Jadi, mereka tidak boleh cari gara-gara. Menurut saja sampai semuanya selesai.

"Tidak usah dibantu, aku bisa berdiri sendiri!" katanya saat Kibum mau mengangkatnya lagi.

Dia memang berdiri sendiri, berjalan, kemudian masuk mobil Donghae sebelum dipersilakan.

"Kupikir Kyuhyun benar," celetuk Donghae yang langsung membuat Kibum menunda langkahnya. "Aku menabrak seseorang enam tahun lalu. Saat menabraknya tadi, aku ingat sekelebat bayangan tabrakan masa lalu." Donghae mencoba mengingat-ingat lebih banyak. "Aku mabuk berat, tapi sedikit ingat wajahnya saat berteriak ke arahku sebelum kutabrak. Aku lupa kejadian setelahnya."

"Kau yakin?"

Donghae mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng. Sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, _namja_ muda dalam mobil itu mengeluarkan kepalanya, kemudian meneriaki mereka.

.

.

Saat akan dibawa ke rumah sakit, _namja_ muda itu bisa berjalan sendiri, tapi setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dia mengaku tidak kuat berjalan. Dia bersikap seperti itu setelah mengetahui kalau tujuan mereka sama, yaitu ke rumah Kyuhyun. Barusan saat memasuki rumah, dia minta digendong Kibum. Badannya tiba-tiba lemas katanya. Efek diperiksa dokter. Agak mengada-ada, tapi Kibum dan Donghae harus pura-pura percaya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ akan pulang siang ini," katanya. Duduk manis sambil makan keripik kentang yang tadi dibawanya. "Kalau mau minum, ambil sendiri di dapur."

Donghae menggeleng, kemudian duduk di sebelah kanan _namja_ muda itu. Kibum ikut duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Jadi, kau adiknya Kyuhyun?"

Cho muda itu mengangguk.

"Tidak mirip sama sekali."

"Aku dan saudara-saudaraku tidak ada yang mirip. Tapi yang pasti kita keturunan dari ayah yang tampan dan ibu yang cantik," terangnya tanpa menyebut soal operasi plastik sama sekali. "Makanya aku tampan begini!"

Pasang senyum manis ke arah Kibum, tapi Kibum melengos. Berpindah pada Donghae, _namja_ itu malah sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya. Padahal baru saja bertanya sambil memelototi wajah adik Kyuhyun, sekarang sudah pindah fokus. Adik Kyuhyun langsung cemberut.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?" kali ini Kibum yang tanya. "16 atau 17?"

"Aku terlihat semuda itu, ya?" Cemberutnya hilang, digantikan senyum manis yang tadi sempat dipamerkannya. "Seminggu lagi umurku 21. Kalau masih seperti remaja 17 tahun, berarti aku memang awet muda. Kuncinya harus banyak minum air putih, harus..."

"Tidak," Kibum menghentikannya bicara. "Aku bertanya umur hanya ingin memastikan ekspresi wajah yang kau pasang sepadan dengan umurmu. Tapi karena umurmu sudah hampir 21, kurasa kau tak pantas pasang tampang sok imut di depan _namja_ dewasa seperti kami."

Ganteng-ganteng, mulutnya pedas. Tadinya adik Kyuhyun suka dengan Kibum, sekarang rasa sukanya berkurang 20% karena Kibum bermulut pedas.

"Kalian ada urusan apa dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_?"

"Urusan orang dewasa!" jawab Kibum singkat.

"Aku juga sudah dewasa."

Kibum meliriknya, meragukan ucapan adik Kyuhyun. "Umur banyak, tapi kelakuan masih seperti anak-anak. Bagiku kau belum dewasa."

Cemberut lagi. "Tidak mau memberi tahu juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak butuh tahu urusan kalian!" katanya dengan nada marah. Setelah dapat perhatian dari dua _namja_ di kanan-kirinya, dia menunjukkan diri kalau sedang kesal. Memasukkan segenggam keripik ke mulutnya, lalu mengunyah dengan brutal.

"Kalau tersedak, kau harus ambil minum sendiri di dapur," celetuk Donghae yang kemudian membuat adik Kyuhyun tersedak betulan. "Nah, ambil minum sendiri sekarang. Sekalian ambilkan untuk kami!"

Dia melempar keripik kentangnya ke meja, berdiri dan pergi ke dapur secepat dia bisa. Dia kembali dengan perasaan lega setelah minum segelas air. Di tangannya ada dua gelas air putih yang kemudian disuguhkannya pada Kibum dan Donghae. Siapa tahu setelah diberinya minum, mereka mau berbagi informasi.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau apa ke sini?"

"Bertemu Kyuhyun," jawab Donghae yang masih belum berpindah fokus dari _handphone_.

"Memang kalian siapanya Kyuhyun _hyung_?"

"Kekasihnya!" jawab Kibum dan Donghae serempak.

Adik Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala tidak percaya. "Kyuhyun _hyung_ suka wanita."

"Siapa yang bilang?" Adik Kyuhyun geleng-geleng lagi. "Aku kekasih pertama. Dia kekasih kedua." Kibum menegaskan sambil menunjuk diri sendiri, kemudian Donghae. "Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan pada _hyung_ -mu setelah dia pulang nanti!"

Rasa sukanya pada Kibum berkurang 20% lagi karena lelaki itu berusaha melucu dengan mengaku sebagai kekasih kakaknya.

Kyuhyun selalu terlihat bersama wanita-wanita cantik. Semua _namja_ yang kenal dengannya hanya rekan bisnis. Kalau sekarang ada dua _namja_ tampan mengaku kekasih kakaknya, bagaimana mungkin adiknya bisa percaya? Tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu kakaknya tidak terkejut dengan hubungan sesama jenis yang dijalaninya. Sempat bilang juga soal tidak membuat diri sendiri terlihat murahan dengan membuat orang lain yang mengejarnya. Apa jangan-jangan itu kode kalau kakaknya juga penyuka sesama jenis?

Dia menarik tasnya dari meja, menggeledah dalamnya, mengambil foto berbingkai bunga-bunga dari dalamnya, dan berniat menunjukkannya pada dua _namja_ dewasa itu.

"Kami memang terlahir dari orang tua yang tampan dan cantik, tapi ada satu saudaraku yang punya wajah asli jelek." Dia tersenyum licik sekarang. Sampai kapan kakaknya itu akan dikejar-kejar orang kalau wajah aslinya ditunjukkan? "Nih!"

"Foto siapa? Jelek sekali," celetuk Kibum yang hanya melihat sekilas.

"Ini wajah Kyuhyun _hyung_ sebelum operasi."

Donghae berminat. Mengantongi _handphone_ -nya, kemudian melihat ke arah foto Kyuhyun jaman sebelum operasi. Awalnya pendapat Donghae sama dengan Kibum. Hanya foto seorang _namja_ yang menurutnya jelek. Namun, makin diperhatikan wajah itu terlihat familiar. Ujung-ujungnya Donghae melotot tajam, kemudian memekik hebat.

Kibum yang awalnya tak tertarik pun ikut memperhatikan apa yang membuat temannya memekik. Masih biasa saja melihat foto itu. Setelah merebutnya dari tangan adik Kyuhyun, memperhatikannya betul-betul, Kibum langsung mengumpat. Dia melihat mata yang sama dengan mata seseorang di masa lalunya. Beda di sorot mata saja. Yang di foto itu memperlihatkan mata tajam dan penuh ekspresi, tapi yang di masa lalunya adalah gambaran mata sayu dan putus asa. Kibum mengumpat sekali lagi sebelum suara si empunya rumah menyapa pendengarannya.

"Ada apa kalian mengumpat-umpat di rumahku?"

Adik Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dalam batin sudah menduga Kyuhyun akan ditinggalkan dua _namja_ yang mengaku kekasihnya. Namun, dugaan itu meleset. Dua _namja_ dewasa itu segera berdiri, berlari sama cepat bukan untuk meninggalkan rumah, tapi untuk menyongsong kehadiran kakaknya. Keduanya berebut untuk memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kibum merangkul leher Kyuhyun, menyusupkan mukanya di dekat telinga Kyuhyun. Donghae juga, berlutut, memeluk dua kaki Kyuhyun sambil mengumamkan kata maaf.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu!" ucap Donghae yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Maafkan aku. Seperti janjiku, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kulakukan!" Kibum tidak berkata keras, hanya berbisik, itu pun agar apa yang disesalkannya diterima langsung oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku minta maaf," ucapnya lagi.

Kyuhyun masih bingung, adiknya lebih bingung lagi.

Donghae dan Kibum telah berbuat apa sampai harus bersamaan minta maaf pada Kyuhyun?

To be continue

See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**DOMINAN**

Terima kasih untuk review-nya. Maaf postingan kali ini telat dan akan telat lagi di postingan selanjutnya. Semoga berkenan menunggu.

Selamat membaca!

Cast: Kyuhyun, Kibum

Genre: Romance

Rate: M

Summary:

Awalnya Kyuhyun percaya bahwa dirinya lelaki dominan. Dia pintar, kaya, tampan, berbadan bagus, dan digilai banyak wanita. Namun setelah bertemu Kibum, perlahan-lahan dominasinya menghilang. Dan ketika satu kejadian di masa lalunya muncul di permukaan, Kyuhyun tak lagi dominan. Kibum telah mengambil alih statusnya, dan paling parah mengambil alih hatinya.

 **Denial**

Diperkosa Kibum kemudian ditabrak Donghae?

Tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ingat bagian itu.

Kibum dan Donghae sudah ditendangnya keluar setelah dengan tidak masuk akalnya minta maaf karena menurut mereka telah memerkosa, menabrak lari, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun selama ini hidup dalam kesedihan. Apanya yang sedih? Kyuhyun bahagia dengan hidupnya, sangat bahagia malah. Dia punya posisi yang bagus di perusahaan keluarga. Dia punya uang banyak. Dia dikenal banyak orang. Dia digilai wanita. Mananya yang terlihat menyedihkan?

Kibum dan Donghae mulai gila menurut Kyuhyun. Makanya ketika dua orang itu terus menggedor pintu rumahnya, Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak dengar apa pun.

.

Hari sabtu pagi ketika seisi rumah sedang bersantai, sebagian masih tidur, Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan pintu rumah keluarga. Disambut baik oleh pembantu-pembantu dan disambut tidak baik oleh adiknya. Pasalnya Kyuhyun menerobos masuk kamar Cho termuda di keluarganya itu, kemudian menyeret adiknya yang masih tidur nyenyak untuk diajaknya _jogging_. Tentu saja adiknya protes. Kan, dia sudah menolak ajakan Kyuhyun tempo hari, kenapa Kyuhyun berkeras mengajaknya?

"Pagi-pagi sudah ada di sini. Ada perlu apa, Kyu?"

Kakaknya yang juga pagi-pagi ada di sini, harusnya Kyuhyun bertanya balik. Namun, setelah melihat perut buncit kakaknya, lalu teringat kata-kata wanita itu, kalau dia hamil akan tinggal dengan keluarga sampai anaknya lahir. Tipe-tipe wanita yang tidak mau mandiri, tidak mau jauh dari ibunya. Tetapi kata ibunya, sudah wajar kalau wanita hamil akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dan melahirkan ditemani ibu. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun urung untuk bertanya.

"Menemui _Oemma."_

" _Oemma_ ada di dapur. Sedang membuat makanan kesukaanku."

Kakaknya sangat manja, apalagi sekarang dengan perut buncit itu akan lebih manja lagi. Ibunya sangat menyayangi satu-satunya anak perempuan dalam keluarga ini. Bukan berarti ibunya tidak menyayanginya dan adiknya, hanya saja kasih sayang ibunya yang berlebihan terhadap kakak perempuannya itu seakan jadi pernyataan bahwa hanya kakaknya saja yang bisa memberi keturunan untuk keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun bisa, dia adalah lelaki yang suka wanita dan lelaki yang digilai wanita. Mudah baginya memberi cucu untuk keluarga. Adiknya juga bisa, dengan syarat Cho terkecil di keluarganya itu lupa ingatan dan tidak berperilaku seperti wanita.

Ngomong-ngomong soal lupa ingatan dan berubah menjadi laki-laki sejati, itu seperti membicarakan dirinya. Kyuhyun perlu tahu benarkah apa yang dikatakan Kibum dan Donghae itu pernah dialaminya? Meski separuh otaknya menyatakan kalau perkataan dua teman barunya itu tidak mungkin terjadi, ada kesangsian dalam dirinya.

" _Noona_ ," Dia mencegah kakaknya yang akan menjauh, memaksa wanita itu menoleh padanya. "aku ingin meminta saranmu." Berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi kakaknya, beruntung kakaknya masih menunggu. "Aku ingin mengenalkan kekasihku pada kalian, tapi ini akan sedikit mengejutkan."

"Kenalkan saja!" kata kakaknya spontan. "Tidak akan semengejutkan kalau kau membawa kekasih serupa adikmu," tambahnya sambil pasang tampang masa bodoh.

Wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kyuhyun itu mengelus perut buncitnya naik turun. Tidak meninggalkan adiknya, tapi tidak memberinya perhatian. Setelah beberapa saat tak mendengar sangkalan, dia mulai fokus. Memperhatikan adiknya yang juga memperhatikannya balik.

"Atau kau memang mau memperkenalkan kekasih yang menyerupai adik salah gaulmu itu?" Kakaknya mengernyit, tidak takut, hanya sedikit penasaran.

Kyuhyun berani bertaruh kalau kakaknya sudah terbiasa melihat hubungan sesama jenis. Sudah bisa menebak kalau sebenarnya kakaknya itu tahu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menyangkut kejadian enam tahun lalu. Dengan memancing ke percakapan barusan, Kyuhyun mengarahkan pembicaraan ke keadaan dirinya zaman dulu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng ambigu.

"Kalau kau juga penyuka sesama jenis setidaknya jangan memacari lelaki yang bertingkah seperti perempuan, seperti adikmu itu!" Kakaknya berkata lagi seakan anak bungsu di keluarga Cho hanya adiknya Kyuhyun seorang, tidak merangkap sebagai adiknya juga. "Meski penampilanmu sudah berubah dari yang dulu, bukan berarti kau berubah soal kesukaan hati. Begitu kan maksudmu?"

Cengiran kakaknya membuat Kyuhyun menarik satu kesimpulan baru, bahwa dirinya dulunya memang sudah jadi penyuka sesama jenis. Dan kenyataan itu membuatnya sedikit sakit hati. Apa dia pernah punya hubungan dengan Kibum? Apa dia pernah menolak lelaki itu hingga berakhir diperkosa? Lalu Kibum menyuruh Donghae menabraknya demi membalas sakit hati karena telah ditolak?

Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun harus menyangkal semua kesimpulan dadakannya itu.

"Sejarah keluarga kita tidak jauh dari hubungan sesama jenis." Ya, Kyuhyun tahu. Ada beberapa anggota keluarga besar Cho yang memiliki pasangan sejenis. Hebatnya, mereka yang punya pasangan sejenis itu lebih mendominasi di keluarga besar. Memiliki kepintaran berlebih, kekayaan berlebih, dan ketenaran berlebih pula. Kyuhyun sendiri heran, mereka yang berpasangan sejenis tidak mendapat perhatian darinya. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, asalkan kau membawa lelaki yang tepat, tidak akan jadi masalah. Coba bawa dia ke sini!"

"Aku tidak bilang kekasihku itu lelaki juga."

"Tapi kau tidak menyangkal ketika kukatakan sebagai penyuka sesama jenis."

Kyuhyun mendesah sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Enam tahu lalu masalahnya..."

"Kau mengingatnya?" Kakaknya agak khawatir. "Apa pun yang terjadi padamu itu musibah. Musibah bisa menimpa siapa saja. Kalau tidak ada kejadian itu, kau tidak bisa setegar ini sekarang!" katanya sambil menunjuk perawakan Kyuhyun, naik turun. "Kyu, kami menyayangimu. Kalau ada orang yang menyukaimu, dia juga harus menyayangimu seperti kami menyayangimu. Itu baru benar."

Seacuh-acuh seorang kakak, dia tetap menyayangi adiknya. Itu ditunjukkan kakak Kyuhyun sekarang ini. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun, memeluknya sejenak, kemudian menepuk-nepuk lengan adiknya sebelum menjauhkan diri.

"Kau tidak akan kalah dengan masa lalu, kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Bagus. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasi semuanya. Kekasihmu, kalau dia benar-benar menyukaimu, tidak akan mundur meski kau pernah punya masa lalu yang rumit."

Kakaknya menepuk lengan Kyuhyun lagi, kemudian pergi. Sepertinya ke ruang makan, menunggu makanan kesukaannya selesai dibuat oleh ibunya.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak ingat apa pun tentang kejadian yang menimpanya enam tahun lalu. Apa yang dikatakan kakaknya barusan telah jadi pembenaran pada keterangan Kibum dan Donghae. Mengingat siapa dirinya sekarang, perkosaan adalah hal yang tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya. Ditambah tabrak lari. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dimaafkan oleh Kyuhyun sendiri. Kalau dia bisa ingat kejadian itu, dia pasti dendam, dan akan membalasnya lebih kejam. Beruntung dia tak ingat. Entah kesakitan, putus asa, sakit hati, atau dendam, perasaan seperti itu tak sedikit pun tertinggal di dirinya. Dia hanya merasa malu kalau memang benar Kibum pernah memerkosanya.

Berniat mencari informasi tambahan, dia menemui ibunya namun tak mendapati keterangan apa pun. Ayahnya dan pengacara keluarga bungkam, sampai kapan pun tetap akan seperti itu. Dan adiknya hanya tahu tentang kejadian tabu enam tahun lalu tanpa tahu kejelasannya. Sama sekali tak membantu. Lalu dia pergi ke dokter bedah plastiknya untuk mencari tambahan keterangan.

"Kau lupa ingatan sebelum operasi itu dilakukan. Sepertinya trauma akan sesuatu." Dokternya memberi tahu sambil membuka file lama sebelum ditunjukkan pada Kyuhyun. "Keluargamu bilang kau tertekan dari _bully_ -an teman-temanmu, makanya kau menginginkan perubahan total di wajah. Mengubah penampilan dan gaya hidup." Lalu dokter menyodorkan foto wajah Kyuhyun sebelum operasi, CT scan wajah, dan beberapa lembar berisi keterangan lain. "Setidaknya begitu yang kudengar dari Dokter Nam. Dia dokter senior yang mengoperasimu, aku hanya asisten saja saat itu."

Setelah melihat fotonya, Kyuhyun ingat foto itu kapan diambilnya. Itu sehari setelah dia ulang tahun, tentu saja bukan sehari saat dia akan dioperasi. Dia mengutarakan itu pada dokter, dan dokter langsung mengutarakan hal lainnya. Bahwa sebenarnya dokter juga curiga dengan gambar-gambar itu. Wajah Kyuhyun yang di foto, tidak sama dengan foto tengkoraknya. Keterangan-keterangan dalam lembaran itu juga berbeda dengan keadaan saat Kyuhyun diopersi dulu. Karena dulu dia hanya dokter pendamping, dia tak berkata apa pun ketika Dokter Nam melakukan bedah plastik pada Kyuhyun. Padahal dia tahu ada beberapa pembenahan tulang di wajah Kyuhyun yang dimaksudkan untuk memperbaiki kerusakan. Juga ada pembetulan syaraf. Sedikit banyak operasi tersebut membuat dokter curiga.

"Kurasa memang ada yang terjadi padamu sebelum operasi itu dilakukan." Kyuhyun juga percaya itu. Perkosaan dan tabrak lari adalah penyebabnya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun tak mau membahas itu dengan dokternya. "Sebuah kerusakan terjadi di wajahmu. Dokter Nam tak membahasnya denganku. Hanya dengan dokter-dokter khusus yang saat itu jadi partnernya."

Dokter Kyuhyun tak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang keadaannya dulu, tapi beliau menyarankan untuk menemui Dokter Nam untuk kejelasan operasinya. Sayangnya dokter senior yang menangani operasinya itu tak memberi keterangan memuaskan saat Kyuhyun mengunjunginya.

Dominan

Ada puluhan panggilan yang masuk ke nomornya. Kesemuanya dari Kibum dan Donghae. Kibum sendiri menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun minimal sepuluh kali sehari. Belum lagi pesan singkat yang dikirimnya. Hanya demi bisa bertemu Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan duduk permasalahan yang membuat hubungan mereka renggang. Namun tak satu pun dari pesan itu yang dibalasnya.

Ini hari ke sekian Kyuhyun menghiraukan Kibum. Rasa jengkelnya yang mendarah daging setelah penyataan Kibum dan Donghae soal perkosaan dan tabrak lari itu, berangsur-angsur menghilang. Toh, Kyuhyun tak ingat juga kejadiannya. Seolah otak Kyuhyun dikunci mati untuk dua masalah itu. Setelah tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, Kyuhyun meraih _handphone_. Mengecek apa yang ada di sana.

Dari adiknya.

 **Hyung, besok makan malam di rumah utama. Jangan lupa bawa kado untukku!**

Pesan itu dikirim kemarin. Ulang tahun adiknya hari ini. Kyuhyun tidak lupa, hanya tiba-tiba malas kalau malam ini harus datang ke rumah utama kemudian bertemu keluarganya. Mereka tak mau membuka mulut soal kejadian yang menimpanya enam tahun lalu. Kyuhyun tahu itu demi dirinya sendiri, tapi dia merasa janggal kalau belum tahu kisah sebenarnya. Lagipula Kyuhyun tak punya kado apa pun untuk adiknya. Rumah sebelah yang sudah disiapkan, rasa-rasanya tidak ihklas untuk diberikan. Bukan karena Kibum juga menyukai rumah itu, tapi... Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak ihklas saja.

.

Dari Kibum.

 **Kita butuh bicara, sekarang!**

Itu isi pesan terakhir yang Kyuhyun buka. Selain kata-kata maaf dan janji untuk bertanggung jawab, kalimat ingin bicara itu juga dituliskan berulang oleh Kibum. Memangnya apa yang akan dibicarakan Kibum? Tentang perkosaan terhadap dirinya? Agaknya aneh kalau dua lelaki membicarakan perkosaan yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Dan Kyuhyun malu meski sejujurnya dia ingin tahu kejelasannya.

Kyuhyun baru meletakkan _handphone_ di meja ketika sesuatu terlempar mengenai kaca jendela kamarnya. Dua kali. Kyuhyun mengira ada orang gila yang mulai cari gara-gara dengan pemilik rumah di kawasan elit ini. Dan orang gila itu Kibum, yang kemudian menyengir lebar ketika Kyuhyun melongok ke bawah kamarnya.

"Jadi begini cara menarik perhatianmu?" teriak Kibum dari bawah lantai kamar Kyuhyun.

Melempar kerikil ke jendela kaca kamar agar si empunya melihatnya.

"Begitu caramu bertamu ke rumah orang?" tanya balik Kyuhyun.

"Habis, kau tak menjawab telepon dariku, tak membalas pesan, dan tak mau membuka pintu tiap kali aku kemari." Kibum berkacak pinggang. Dia menunduk untuk menunjukkan tangga lipat yang dibawanya entah dari mana. "Aku akan masuk lewat balkon kamarmu kalau kau tak mengizinkanku masuk lewat pintu depan!" lalu memberdirikan tangga dan memasangnya tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

Hanya memperhatikan ketika tangga lipat itu membentur besi di depannya. Sampai Kibum memanjat satu demi satu anak tangga, meraih pinggiran besi pembatas balkon kamarnya, kemudian melompat tepat di depannya. Kyuhyun hanya melipat tangan, kemudian mendengus keras ketika Kibum meringis ke arahnya.

"Memang harus dengan cara ini, ya?"

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Berjalan ke kamar diikuti Kibum.

"Jadi kau mau bicara apa denganku?"

"Minta maaf."

"Kau sudah minta maaf puluhan kali. Mungkin ratusan kali dengan pesan yang kau kirim tiap harinya itu!" Kyuhyun jengah.

"Kalau kau membacanya, kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?" Namun Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu, seakan permintaan maaf Kibum bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk dipikirkannya. "Sekarang aku mau menawarkan tanggung jawab padamu."

Kyuhyun berjalan ke ranjangnya, tapi Kibum mendahuluinya. Melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke kasur empuk yang hampir seminggu ini tidak dijamahnya. Seperti rumah sendiri, begitu yang dirasakan Kibum tiap kali menginjakkan kaki di kamar Kyuhyun. Sayangnya si empunya kamar tidak tertarik dengan tingkah Kibum.

"Kemari!" Kibum mengaba Kyuhyun untuk bergabung dengannya, tapi tak ditanggapi. "Ayolah, Kyu. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil untuk merajuk seperti ini."

"Aku tidak sedang merajuk!" sangkal Kyuhyun.

Kibum menyerah, bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa ternyata tidak ditanggapi Kyuhyun. Dia mendudukkan diri dan mulai bersikap tenang. "Kalau tidak merajuk, sini, duduk denganku!" pintanya lagi yang kali ini dengan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. "Aku tahu kau bingung dengan pernyataan yang telah kubuat dan Donghae waktu itu. Kami pernah menyangkal perkosaan dan tabrak lari, tapi akhirnya mengakui juga."

Ya, itu juga yang sebenarnya jadi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau dialah korbannya sementara enam tahun ini mereka tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?

"Aku akan jelaskan."

"Jelaskan sekarang!"

"Akan lebih enak kalau kau duduk dulu," pinta Kibum sambil kembali menepuk tempat di sisinya. Kasur empuk yang sekarang didudukinya, tapi masih ditolak Kyuhyun. "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau duduk denganku."

Sebelum Kibum mulai bicara, Kyuhyun memutuskan duduk. Bukan di sebelah Kibum, tapi di sofa yang berjarak cukup jauh dari ranjangnya. Kyuhyun bukan tidak mau duduk dengan Kibum. Lelaki itu telah memerkosanya, seperti yang dikatakannya sendiri, dan itu terjadi dua kali kalau kejadian di kamar rumah sebelah dihitung juga. Akan tampak lucu kalau dia mau duduk berdekatan dengan orang yang dua kali memerkosanya. Kyuhyun malu, itu masalahnya. Dia butuh jarak agar rasa malunya tidak tertangkap mata Kibum.

Kyuhyun sudah berjanji tidak akan terpengaruh dengan masa lalunya. Dia berubah fisik, pemikiran, dan gaya hidupnya, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghalanginya. Demikian juga dengan Kibum beserta pernyataan yang akan dilontarkannya, sama sekali tak akan memengaruhinya.

"Pengusutan dan penyelesaian kasus yang tidak jelas itu membuat kita susah berfikir. Semua hal dimanipulasi, kau disembunyikan, tentu kita tak bisa mengingat apa pun." Kibum mulai menjelaskan dengan kalimat sederhana yang dia bisa lontarkan. "Tetapi ketika aku melihat foto lamamu, tiba-tiba aku ingat semuanya. Eee... tidak semuanya, tapi sebagian besar. Begitu juga dengan Donghae. Kau tahu kan, apa yang dilihat dan dilakukan manusia semuanya disimpan di otak. Hanya kadang-kadang tidak bisa ingat ketika memori itu dibutuhkan." Kibum bingung menjelaskannya. Dia tidak terlalu pintar mengolah kata-kata. Apalagi pembahasan yang membutuhkan kepintaran tingkat tinggi. "Apa ya namanya?"

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Dia hanya butuh mendengarkan. Memasang pose sekeren mungkin, berlagak tidak terpengaruh dengan omongan Kibum.

"Jadi begini..." Kibum mencoba memilih kata yang tepat, yang bahasanya halus agar Kyuhyun bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada, tapi dia tidak bisa. Kosa katanya terlalu sedikit. Dan akhirnya dia memilih kata yang pertama kali muncul di otaknya. "...aku mabuk, memerkosamu, menyelimutimu dengan jaketku, lalu aku pergi mengambil sesuatu." Kibum tidak ingat sesuatu yang akan diambilnya itu. "Ketika aku kembali, kau tidak ada di tempat." Kyuhyun hendak menyahut, tapi Kibum menyerobot. "Aku yakin kalau kau tak pergi waktu itu, yang aku lakukan adalah bertanggung jawab."

Kyuhyun tidak jadi bicara.

"Donghae yakin saat kau pergi dariku, saat itulah dia menabrakmu. Dia minta maaf soal itu. Dia tak bermaksud kabur setelah menabrak..." tambahnya agak ragu-ragu.

"Oh!"

"Hanya 'Oh'. Tidak ada kata-kata lain?"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Lagi pula aku tidak ingat dengan semua yang kau dan Donghae lakukan padaku." Kyuhyun acuh. Sok acuh. Sejujurnya dia hanya tak ingin Kibum menganggapnya lemah. Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukankah sudah beda dengan yang dulu? Tidak ada yang perlu diributkan kalau memang dia tidak ingat. "Malah aku bersyukur karena perbuatan kalian di masa lalu, aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Jadi kau tidak marah pada kami?"

"Tentu saja aku marah, tapi bukankah kalian sudah dapat hukuman?" Kyuhyun berdiri sekarang, tak mau berlama-lama berinteraksi dengan Kibum atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu bagaimana berinteraksi dengan orang yang telah memerkosanya enam tahun lalu. "Aku tak bisa menuntutmu lagi, kan? Jadi, mungkin hukuman terbaik yang bisa aku berikan hanya... tak perlu berteman dengan kalian lagi." Dia berjalan ke meja dekat ranjang. Menarik satu laci lalu mengambil bungkusan kecil dari dalamnya. Kunci rumah sebelah yang telah dibungkus rapi, untuk hadiah ulang tahun adiknya.

Kibum melonjak. Berdiri dari ranjang sambil bertanya-tanya arti tidak berteman barusan.

"Anggap saja aku sudah memaafkanmu atau kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dan lupakan soal tanggung jawab yang kau tawarkan, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

"Kau tidak bisa begitu, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja. "Aku akan keluar. Kuharap kau sudah tak ada di sini ketika aku kembali!" Keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Kibum yang melongo sendirian.

Dominan

" _Hyung_ , kau putus dengan dua kekasihmu itu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada adiknya. Senyumnya masih sama, cerah seperti ketika Kyuhyun menemuinya tadi sore. Apalagi tadi ketika Kyuhyun menyerahkan kado berupa kunci rumah, yang berarti rumah sebelah rumah Kyuhyun sudah jatuh ke tangan adiknya, Cho termuda di keluarganya itu tak berhenti tersenyum menjijikan. Kyuhyun masih tak rela, tapi dia sedikit lega kalau adiknya suka dengan hadiah darinya.

"Ini hari ulang tahunku, _Hyung_. Kau pasang muka jelek terus sepanjang acara. Foto keluarga kita jadi tak bisa dipasang di ruang keluarga karena kau tak tersenyum sama sekali tadi."

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Kalau itu menyangkut foto masa lalumu yang kutunjukkan pada dua kekasihmu, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda saat itu. Habis kau..."

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu. Berhenti juga mengatakan mereka kekasihku. Aku tidak berkencan dengan orang tidak berkelas seperti mereka!"

Adik Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mengendikkan bahu, kemudian menjauh dari kakaknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah membuat kesalahan fatal. Dia menghapus pertemanannya dengan Kibum dan Donghae, tapi akhirnya menyesalinya. Karena dia bukan tipe orang yang menjilat ludah sendiri, jadi tidak mungkin dia menarik kata-katanya. Begini akhirnya, seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Kalau boleh mereka ulang kejadian enam tahu lalunya, Kyuhyun hanya mendapat keuntungan besar pada akhirnya. Muka rupawannya yang sekarang, posisi bagusnya di perusahaan, kepiawaiannya beriteraksi dengan orang lain, kalau bukan karena perubahan besar-besaran setelah kejadian perkosaan dan tabrak lari, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun jadi seperti ini.

Entah dia telah dilecehkan Kibum kemudian ditabrak Donghae sampai cacat di wajahnya hingga butuh operasi plastik besar-besaran, Kyuhyun tetap tak ingat. Mau dikorek-korek sampai otaknya mengkerut juga tetap tak bisa ingat. Marah memang iya. Identitasnya disamarkan, jadi gadis dibawah umur dari keluarga lain, itu demi dirinya juga. Lalu untuk apa dia harus memutuskan pertemanan dengan dua orang itu? Karena malu pada Kibum, hanya itu alasannya. Tidak terlalu masuk akal.

"Kau bilang mau mengenalkan kekasihmu pada kami. Mana dia?" Kakaknya duduk pelan-pelan sambil memegangi perutnya. Sesekali bergumam _'ease, ease baby!'_ dengan mengelus gundukan besar di badannya. "Kau tidak seberani adikmu atau kau bersikap terlalu hati-hati?"

Adiknya membawa kekasihnya yang tempo hari dilihat Kyuhyun di tepi jalan raya. Diseret ke sana kemari, dikenalkan pada semua orang yang hadir di pesta ulang tahun yang hanya dihadiri keluarga besar. Padahal Semua orang tahu kalau _namja_ itu malu minta ampun ketika harus mengenal satu demi satu anggota keluarga Cho. Namun adik Kyuhyun terlalu percaya diri bahwa yang dibawanya, dikenalkan pada keluarga, akan menjadi jodoh yang sebenarnya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak seberani itu. Tepatnya mempermalukan diri sendiri di hadapan keluarga besar kalau caranya seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang sekarang jelas tak akan melakukannnya.

Ngomong-ngomong Cho termuda yang sedang dibicarakan Kyuhyun dan kakaknya, sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya. Berdiri di depan meja berisi makanan, menyuapi paksa kekasihnya dengan kue-kuean yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak seberani dia," aku Kyuhyun. "Dan aku masih berhati-hati. Setidaknya jangan sampai kekasihku merasa malu berhadapan dengan kalian." Masih memandang ke arah adiknya yang memaksa kekasihnya makan, Kyuhyun dan kakaknya bermain tebak-tebakkan. Sampai berapa lama hubungan dua _namja_ itu bertahan? "Lagipula tujuan hubungan kita adalah untuk selamanya. Dikenalkan sekarang atau nanti tidaklah masalah."

Kakaknya tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun berbohong soal kekasih. Dia belum punya, tapi mengaku punya. Kalau dia sudah menyusun kebohongan sedemikian bagus, dia pasti punya rencana. Setidaknya ada satu dua kandidat yang akan dipacarinya. Lelaki tentunya, seperti yang sudah disepakati di depan kakaknya.

"Baguslah kalau kau memperhatikan soal itu juga. Lebih baik dari pada gonta ganti pasangan dan akhirnya dicap sebagai _namja_ murahan." Meski Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah dianggap murahan oleh orang lain karena status sosialnya, dia tetap harus memperhatikan bahwa bergonta ganti pasangan hanya akan merusak _image_ -nya. Serta harus menghindari orang-orang yang mau dekat dengannya hanya karena dia berharta. "Mantapkan dulu hubungan kalian. Kenalkan dia kapan pun kau siap!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang masih ingin dia diskusikan dengan kakaknya.

" _Noona_ , bagaimana cara agar tidak terlihat jual mahal atau terlalu murahan di hadapan orang lain?" Kakaknya spontan menoleh padanya. "Aku ada masalah sedikit dengan kekasihku."

"Agar tidak terlihat jual mahal atau terlalu murahan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Maksudmu kekasihmu menganggapmu jual mahal?" Dan ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi, kakaknya tertawa kecil. "Sudah sepantasnya kalau anggota keluarga kita bertingkah jual mahal, tapi ada benarnya kalau terus-terusan jual mahal nanti tak akan laku."

"Aku malu mengakui sesuatu padanya."

Dalam hal ini Kibum diibaratkan kekasih oleh Kyuhyun. Bukan tanpa alasan, lelaki itu sudah membuat dunianya jungkir balik. Lelaki itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun menarik ulur hatinya. Suka atau tak suka. Berniat menjauhkan diri, tapi akhirnya rindu juga. Ada perasaan yang sebenarnya sudah bisa diidentifikasinya sebagai rasa suka, tapi dia masih menyangkal. Lagipula dia telah diperkosa lelaki itu, kalau dia mengaku tidak marah, tidak dendam, jelas Kyuhyun sinting. Atau Kibum akan berfikir Kyuhyun menyukai perkosaan yang dilakukan padanya.

"Kalau kau malu mengakui sesuatu, biarkan dia tahu apa yang ingin kau akui." Kakaknya sok jadi filosof, Kyuhyun tidak paham. "Bertingkah saja sewajarnya. Biarkan kekuatan _pheromone_ bekerja." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia sudah mencoba bertingkah wajar, tapi berhadapan dengan Kibum kewajarannya berakhir tragis. Lelaki itu pintar sekali memainkan perannya meski dia sendiri tak sadar. Ujung-ujungnya membuat Kyuhyun salah dalam bersikap. "Pokoknya lakukan seperti biasanya. Kau tahulah cara supaya wanita-wanita itu mengejarmu, lakukan hal sama supaya lelakimu mengejarmu juga."

"Oh!"

"Memangnya hal apa yang tidak bisa kau akui di depan kekasihmu?" Kakaknya mencoba menebak. "Kau tak bisa mengatakan cinta padanya?"

"Bukan." Dia memutuskan berterus terang. "Hanya malu mengakui kalau aku butuh dia." Dan malu mengakui kalau dia sebetulnya tidak mempermasalahkan perkosaan dan tabrak lari yang terjadi padanya.

Dominan

Mobil Kyuhyun ditakdirkan mogok di jalanan yang sedang ramai-ramainya. Di suatu sore yang harusnya jadi waktu Kyuhyun bersantai di rumah setelah pulang kerja, dia dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Ditambah pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin mengelus dada, bukan mengelus dada karena prihatin, tapi mengelus dada karena lega. Kyuhyun merasa kejengkelannya menyusut secara singkat.

Kibum dengan kekasihnya, sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Kekasihnya menyudahi hubungan mereka, tapi Kibum tidak mau. Yang Kyuhyun dengar dari mulut Kibum sendiri bahwa hubungan mereka hanya untuk dua minggu, harusnya hubungan itu sudah berakhir dari kemarin-kemarin. Kalau Kibum berkeras ingin terus berpacaran, ada benarnya _namja_ itu menolaknya. Kyuhyun menyetujui kalau _namja_ itu meninggalkan Kibum di tepi jalan setelah dimaki-makinya, seperti yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Ada apa dengan mobilmu?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu.

"Biar kucek!"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menelepon bengkel untuk mengirim mobil derek." Bukan bengkelnya Donghae. Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan pertemanan mereka beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa? Biar kuantar saja. lebih cepat naik motor."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Benar-benar tidak mau mengakui Kibum sebagai orang yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Kau serius tak mau berteman denganku lagi?"

"Apa aku pernah bicara tidak serius?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

Kibum ingat temannya pernah berkata kalau Kyuhyun menaruh rasa padanya. _Namja_ itu hanya tidak mau mengakuinya. Pertemanan terputus bukan berarti mereka tak bisa dekat lagi. Mereka bisa jadi pasangan kekasih. Kibum tak pernah keberatan selama pasangannya adalah lelaki juga. Toh, dia baru saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh _namja_ yang sangat disukainya. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tepat untuk jadi penggantinya.

"Kalau tak mau jadi temanku, bagaimana kalau jadi kekasihku?"

Kyuhyun menoleh mendadak. Terkejut, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa mencemooh. "Berteman saja tak mau, masa aku mau jadi kekasihmu. Kau terlalu percaya diri, Kibum."

"Tidak juga. Hanya mencoba peruntungan." Kibum belum menyerah meski Kyuhyun mencemooh ajakan berpacarannya. "Terakhir kali kau menemuiku di bengkel, temanku bilang kau menyukaiku, tapi tidak mau mengakuinya." Kibum mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Untungnya Kyuhyun tidak menjauh. "Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya, tapi dia berani bertaruh kalau kau mau jadi kekasihku setelah aku putus dengan kekasih dua mingguku itu. Berarti dia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya."

"Modal perkataan dari teman, kau mengajakku berkencan?" Kyuhyun tertawa kembali.

Tidak hanya itu modal Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun berpacaran.

"Aku suka tidur di rumahmu dan aku juga suka tidur denganmu." Kibum jujur soal rasa suka terhadap apa pun yang berbau Kyuhyun. "Tubuhmu enak dipeluk." Ini agak menggelikan, tapi Kibum memang selalu memeluk Kyuhyun tiap kali ada kesempatan. "Kalau apa pun tentangmu sudah kusukai, berarti aku suka denganmu. Jadi kita pacaran saja."

"Kau tidak malu, baru putus dari kekasihmu langsung mengajakku pacaran?"

Kibum menggeleng mantap.

"Tapi aku tidak sudi jadi kekasimu!"

.

.

Pada akhirnya kibum berada di rumah Kyuhyun juga. Kyuhyun tak bisa diajak bicara dari hati ke hati. Kyuhyun tak bisa disentuh meski hanya salaman. Kyuhyun juga tak bisa didekati dengan kode-kode dan bahasa-bahasa percintaan. Namun, Kibum tidak mundur meski dianggap orang asing yang baru bertemu.

"Jam berapa kau akan meninggalkan rumahku?"

"Aku berniat menginap," jawab Kibum santai.

"Aku tak mengijinkamu menginap!"

Kibum nyengir. "Tidak mengijinkanku menginap di sini, aku akan menginap di rumah sebelah," katanya ringan, tak mau kalah dari Kyuhyun. "Kemarin aku ke sini dan kau tak ada di rumah. Aku melihat adikmu di rumah sebelah, dia bilang kau sudah menghadiahkan rumah itu padanya. Dia mengijinkaku datang ke sana kapan pun aku mau."

Kyuhyun tak yakin kalau adiknya sudah menempati rumah itu. Adiknya tipe _namja_ yang tidak berani tinggal sendirian.

"Aku melihatnya datang bersama kekasihnya. Mereka menginap di sana, kemarin." Itu alasan termasuk akal kenapa adik Kyuhyun menempati rumah sebelah dan berbuat baik dengan mengijinkan Kibum datang kapan saja. "Tapi aku yakin dia sudah meninggalkan rumah itu sekarang."

"Anak itu..." Kyuhyun geram.

"Namanya juga anak muda, wajar kalau mereka butuh bersenang-senang. Kita yang sudah dewasa saja masih butuh bersenang-senang..." Kibum memancing untuk kelangsungan hubungan mereka. "...harusnya kau pikirkan dulu tawaran untuk jadi kekasihku. Aku jamin kau tak akan rugi. Aku ini tipe orang yang tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam memberi kesenangan untuk pasangan."

"Tidak tertarik!" Kyuhyun melangkah menjauh. Sebelum naik tangga menuju lantai atas, dia menambahkan, "Segeralah pergi dari sini. Aku risih melihat wajahmu!"

.

.

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun benar-benar melihat Kibum keluar dari rumah sebelah. Harusnya kalau adiknya tidak tinggal di rumah itu, rumah itu akan dikunci. Kenapa Kibum bisa keluar masuk dari rumah itu?

"Seperti yang kau bilang dulu. Perumahan elit ini dilengkapi alarm yang tersambung langsung ke kantor polisi. Tak akan ada penjahat yang mau kemari. Aku meyakinkan adikmu untuk tak mengunci pintu samping agar aku bisa tinggal di situ kapan pun aku mau."

Kyuhyun melengos ketika Kibum menyapanya dengan senyum manis di pagi hari.

"Aku tidur di tempat kita terakhir kali tidur di sana. Aku melihat ke kamarmu hampir sepanjang malam, kau sama sekali tak melihatku, ha?"

"Untungnya apa melihatmu tidur di kamar sebelah?"

Kibum mengendikkan bahu. "Siapa tahu kau ingat terakhir kali kita tidur bersama, kemudian kau jadi merindukanku," jawab Kibum. Masih sangat percaya diri untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun. "Kau belum sarapan, kan? Mau sarapan denganku di kedai langgananku?"

"Tidak tertarik. Lagipula aku tidak terbiasa makan di kedai."

Tawaran makan bersama tidak mempan, Kibum harus mencoba tawaran lain.

"Kau mau kerja, kan? Mau kuantar ke kantor?"

Mobil Kyuhyun di bengkel. Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah dari Kibum. Dia sudah menelepon taksi. Kebetulan taksinya datang tepat setelah Kibum menawarkan tumpangan.

"Aku tidak ke kantor naik motor!" katanya sambil menyeringai, menyindir Kibum.

.

.

Dipertemuan berikutnya Kibum menawarkan makan malam, Kyuhyun menolak dengan dalih tak pernah makan di tempat murahan seperti yang Kibum tawarkan.

Kibum pergi ke kantor Kyuhyun, menunggu lelaki itu selesai kerja dan berniat bicara panjang lebar dengannya. Dia sudah hampir dua jam menunggu di kantor _security_ , tapi Kyuhyun mengatakan tak mengenal Kibum ketika _security_ memanggilnya dan mengatakan kalau Kibum menunggunya.

Sekali waktu teman Kibum menyarankan agar dia memberi sesuatu yang kiranya bisa membuat Kyuhyun luluh. Sayangnya pilihan Kibum salah besar. Dia meletakkan sebuket bunga dan coklat di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Meninggalkannya dengan cacatan bahwa Kibum memberikan dua benda itu khusus untuk Kyuhyun seorang. Dari pantauannya lewat rumah sebelah, Kyuhyun melemparkan dua benda itu ke tong sampah bahkan sebelum membaca catatan yang Kibum tinggalkan di sana.

Untuk malam ini Kibum menggunakan cara sebelumnya. Memasang tangga di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun, lalu masuk ke sana saat si empunya kamar ada di dalam.

Kibum membuka pintu balkon kamar Kyuhyun yang memang jarang dikunci, si empunya kamar baru selesai berganti baju. Tidak tampak terkejut ketika Kibum menerobos kamarnya, namun bertingkah jengah dengan kehadiran Kibum.

"Kau lagi. Tidak bosan terus-terusan kutolak?"

"Bosan, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti sebelum kau terima."

"Sekali aku bilang tidak, selamanya tidak." Kyuhyun mengingatkan Kibum. "Kusarankan kau jangan buang waktu dengan melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna di depanku!"

"Kyu..." Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun menjauhinya. "...aku benar-benar bisa mati penasaran kalau tidak bisa jadi kekasihmu. Seperti ada yang kurang kalau tidak melihatmu sehari saja. Aku rindu memelukmu dengan erat. Masa kau tak merindukan pelukanku itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Seumpama perkosaan yang dulu kulakukan padamu itu adalah pertanda bahwa akhirnya kita ditakdirkan jadi pasangan, kau masih akan menolaknya juga?"

"Apa pun alasannya."

Apa perlu memerkosa Kyuhyun sekali lagi agar lelaki itu tunduk di hadapannya? Agaknya dalam keadaan sadar Kyuhyun susah untuk diperkosa. Malah tidak bisa sama sekali. Hatinya keras seperti batu, jadi Kibum harus cari cara agar bisa melunakkan batu itu. Tapi dengan cara apa?

"Kalau aku minta dua minggu saja kita jadi pasangan kekasih, seperti yang dilakukan kekasihku yang kemarin, kau mau memberikan waktu?"

"Aku tidak sebodoh kekasih dua mingggumu itu. Mengadakan perjanjian seperti itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja!" Kyuhyun menunjuk balkonnya, pintu keluar di mana Kibum masuk barusan. "Lebih baik kau pergi!"

"Tapi aku belum selesai bicara."

"Aku tidak suka melihat mukamu!"

Kalau Kyuhyun sudah bilang begitu, Kibum bisa apa? Dia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak. Tidak bisa meraih hati Kyuhyun sekarang, mungkin bisa besok. Kibum berjalan kembali ke balkon kamar Kyuhyun, mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum dia memanjat ke tangga untuk turun.

Dominan

"Kenapa mukamu kau tekuk sedemikian rupa?" Kakaknya masih memperhatikan meski dengan gaya acuh. "Kekasihmu belum bisa membaca sinyal yang kau kirim?"

"Tidak juga." Kyuhyun sebal tindakannya tidak sesuai perkiraan. "Aku jual mahal terhadapnya. Aku takut dia tidak bisa bertahan lalu benar-benar meninggalkanku."

"Bilang saja kalau kau membutuhkannya. Sekali-kali kita boleh mengungkapkan perasaan kita kalau kepepet. Bukan berarti murahan, kok."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Kakaknya tertawa kencang. "Kau masih percaya anggota keluarga Cho harus jual mahal?" tanyanya masih sambil tertawa. "Kalau kekasihmu meninggalkanmu, tahu rasa kau!"

"Kau juga jual mahal dulu."

Kakaknya berhenti tertawa, menggantikannya dengan senyum tulus. Siap menjelaskan bahwa apa yang dituduhkan adiknya tidak benar-benar terjadi. "Aku tidak benar-benar jual mahal. Kau tahu kan keluarga kita terkenal dengan sikap angkuh. Terlalu menjunjung tinggi martabat sebagai orang kelas atas. Itu dimaksudkan agar dunia luar tahu siapa kita." Kakaknya menambahkan, "Tetapi bukan berarti kita berlaku demikian juga pada pasangan. Aku mencintai kakak iparmu. Kalau dulu bersikap jual mahal, mungkin aku tak menikah dengannya seperti sekarang ini. Jadi, kalau kau tak mau berpisah dengan kekasihmu, kusarankan berhenti jual mahal mulai dari sekarang. Akui saja kau butuh dirinya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pura-pura setuju.

"Siapa nama kekasihmu?"

Kyuhyun tak punya. Dia tak akan menyebut satu nama pun pada kakaknya sekarang ini.

Dominan

Kyuhyun penasaran, apa betul pintu samping rumah sebelah tidak dikunci? Dia keluar dari kamarnya ke balkon hanya untuk melongok ke rumah sebelah. Pintu sampingnya tertutup rapat, tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu pintu itu dikunci atau tidak? Dari situ Kyuhyun melihat Kibum masuk pekarangan rumahnya, berjalan ke samping, tepat di bawah kamarnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum padanya. Karena masih mempertahankan sikap jual mahal, Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan dengusan. Kibum memasang tangga yang belum dipindahkan dari bawah kamar. Dia memanjat, memegang besi tepian balkon, kemudian melompat ke dalam.

"Masih belum bosan juga kau!"

Kyuhyun melengos. Ketika berjalan masuk kamarnya, Kibum mengikutinya. Sebelum jauh, lengan Kyuhyun ditangkap, ditarik, kemudian tubuh mereka saling dihadapan. Lengan sebelah Kibum menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, memajukan muka mereka, kemudian berciuman.

Kyuhyun berontak.

Sejujurnya tenaga Kyuhyun lebih dari cukup untuk mengenyahkan Kibum, tapi dia tidak melakukan pemberontakan yang berarti. Hanya seperti gadis yang sok kuat menolak ciuman paksa oleh seorang lelaki. Pada akhirnya dia pura-pura kalah.

Kibum memaksa dan Kyuhyun tidak menolak. Kyuhyun membalasnya, malah. Setelah ciuman itu usai, Kibum menarik Kyuhyun ke ranjang dan menjatuhkannya di sana. Lalu dia sendiri menyusul. Bergulat di pembaringan dengan ciuman-ciuman panas mereka yang selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?" tanya Kibum ketika mereka sudah bosan berciuman dan sedang dalam acara tidur-tiduran.

"Kau pernah memerkosaku. Kau bukan orang kelas atas. Kau bukan orang yang bisa diajak berbisnis. Kau..." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Tangannya meraih tangan Kibum dan merematnya kuat. "Banyak sekali alasan untuk menolakmu."

"Kau suka aku dan aku suka kau. Apa itu belum cukup untuk menghapus semua alasan itu?"

Sementara ini cukup.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, kalau dia terus jual mahal nanti dia ditinggalkan kekasihnya. Dalam kasus ini Kyuhyun akan ditinggalkan Kibum. Dia tidak tahu setelah Kibum pergi, ada atau tidak orang lain yang bisa membuatnya nyaman senyaman bersama Kibum. Maka dari itu kesempatan kali ini tidak boleh dilewatkannya. Lagipula _the power of pheromone_ -nya sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik. Kibum yang disukainya, juga menyukainya balik. Untuk apa bepura-pura lagi?

Kyuhyun berguling menyamping. Dia meremat kerah baju Kibum, menariknya, membuat Kibum ikut tertarik ke arahnya. Kemudian menjatuhkan kecupan singkat ke bibir Kibum. Sebagai jawaban kalau sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah kalau mereka punya hubungan.

"Jadi, sekarang kau kekasihku?"

"Kalau kau maunya begitu..." Kyuhyun menyengir lebar. "Katamu kau tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung dalam memberi kesenangan pada pasangan. Aku mau tahu apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku."

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak mungkin tahun depan."

Kibum menyeringai. "Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Aku jamin kau akan suka!"

Dimulai dari ciuman panas lagi, kemudian disusul dengan adegan panas lainnya.

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

**DOMINAN**

Nggak diedit, moga typo-nya dikit. Kalau ada ya... mohon maafkan. Soalnya nulisnya ngebut pas dapat wifi berbayar murah. Jadi langsung posting.

Sekalian ngasih tahu, aku debut di wattpad. Cerita pertama dengan judul Jass Deol. Bl juga. Masih chap 1. Kalau sempat mampir, yaaa! Thanks!

Cast: Kyuhyun, Kibum

Genre: Romance

Rate: M

Summary:

Awalnya Kyuhyun percaya bahwa dirinya lelaki dominan. Dia pintar, kaya, tampan, berbadan bagus, dan digilai banyak wanita. Namun setelah bertemu Kibum, perlahan-lahan dominasinya menghilang. Dan ketika satu kejadian di masa lalunya muncul di permukaan, Kyuhyun tak lagi dominan. Kibum telah mengambil alih statusnya, dan paling parah mengambil alih hatinya.

 **Real Dominan**

Terlanjur menyukai kegiatan malam mereka, Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak memedulikan keadaan sekitar.

Kyuhyun memunggungi Kibum, berdiri di tepi ranjang dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kasur. Sementara Kibum memegang leher dan pinggangnya dari belakang. Kyuhyun menunduk, dan kibum mendongak. Dua suara desahan bersahutan di kamar itu.

Meski Kibum menumbuk lubang senggamanya secara brutal, Kyuhyun malah merasa ketagihan. Memang dia tidak ingat perkosaan yang dilakuakn Kibum enam tahun lalu, dia juga tidak begitu ingat hubungan badan mereka di kamar rumah sebelah, tapi Kyuhyun menyimpulkan kalau mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk melakukan ini bersama.

Kibum menusuk terlalu dalam, dan Kyuhyun mengeram terlalu keras.

"Lagi, Kyu?"

"Terserah kau!"

Lalu Kibum menusuknya lagi ke tempat yang paling dalam. Lagi, hingga Kyuhyun mengerang, meringik seperti kuda yang kakinya terjebak di dalam lubang. Tapi kali ini lubangnya yang menjebak Kibum, hanya sensasi sakitnya membuat Kyuhyun melayang.

Kibum menunduk, mencium tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mendesah di telinganya. "Kita terlalu lama melewatkannya. Besok-besok jangan sampai mununda kalau memang sedang ingin bercinta." Untuk saat ini Kyuhyun setuju. Dia ingin bercinta berkali-kali dengan Kibum.

Mulai malam ini Kyuhyun tidak akan jual mahal lagi. Dia butuh Kibum untuk mengisi hari-harinya. Dia butuh lelaki itu untuk menempati sebelah ranjangnya yang kosong. Dia juga butuh satu orang seperti Kibum yang mampu membuatnya bergairah hanya dengan melihat mukanya. Kyuhyun yakin hanya Kibum yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Karena seperti yang sudah dirasakannya, lelaki itu membuatnya ketagihan.

Kibum mendongak lagi, meresapi kenikmatan bertubu-tubi yang disuguhkan Kyuhyun lewat lubang belakangnya. Ternyata seperti ini, rasa penasarannya terbayar lunas dengan mampu menghujamkan kelelakiannya ke lubang itu. Kyuhyun, lahir batinya telah dimiliki Kibum. Propertinya bisa disentuh dan dimainkan sesuka hatinya. Maka dari itu Kibum memulurkan tangannya, melingkar ke pinggul dan berhenti di pangkal Kyuhyun. Menemukan kelelakian kekasih barunya itu dan mengerjainya.

Sialnya, Kyuhyun suka dengan pijatan yang dibuat Kibum.

Kibum sedang mendesis nikmat ketika pijatan cincin pembuangan Kyuhyun berkedut dengan ganas. Tetapi ketika hendak memejam, matanya menangkap seseorang tengah berdiri mematung di kamar rumah sebelah. Kibum menajamkan penglihatannya, dia mendapati adik Kyuhyun terbengong memandangi adegan percintaan mereka.

"Kyu, adikmu ada di kamar rumah sebelah. Sedang memandang ke arah sini!" Kibum memberitahu. Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan kepala, melihat ke arah yang dikatakan Kibum. Benar adiknya ada di sana, mematung melihat kakaknya sedang bercinta. Terlihat takjub seperti dirinya belum pernah bercinta dengan kehebohan yang sama. "Tidak apa-apa dia lihat kita?"

Meski Kibum bertanya demikian, dia tidak menghentikan gerakan maju mundurnya. Tangannya belum berhenti mengurut kelelakian Kyuhyun. Hanya pandangannya saja yang dialihkan pada _namja_ di seberang kamar ini.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia langsung menghadapi adiknya, menghadiahkan pelototan tajam kemudian mengabakannya untuk pergi. Karena adiknya masih terbengong di tempatnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangan, membuat gerakan pengusiran dengan lambaian tangannya. Adiknya tersadar lalu menghilang dari balkon kamar sebelah secepat yang dia bisa.

.

Kulit bokong Kyuhyun tertampar-tampar oleh pangkal paha Kibum. Karena terlalu keras menimbulkan bercak kemerahan di kulit putih pucatnya. Namun sensasi tamparan itu membuat Kyuhyun merinding dan malah ingin ditampar betulan oleh Kibum.

"Kibum..."

Itu kode agar Kibum mengurut kelelakiannya lebih cepat.

Kibum menghentikan genjotannya, fokus pada urut mengurut milik Kyuhyun. Nafas kyuhyun keluar pendek-pendek seiring makin dekatnya reaksi puncak. Lalu detik berikutnya Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal ketika kelelakiannya memuncratkan sarinya. Kyuhyun hampir ambruk, tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Kibum.

"Sebentar, Kyu..." Lalu Kibum menumbuk lagi. Sembari pelan-pelan menurunkan badan Kyuhyun di tepian tempat tidur. "Jangan terlalu rendah, aku tidak bisa menusuk lebih dalam!" lalu Kyuhyun menguatkan diri untuk bangkit kembali.

Menggenjot Kyuhyun lagi. Mencari kenikmatan sendiri. Dan ketika Kibum menggenjot dengan cepat, tubuh Kyuhyun terdorong maju mundur. Saat itulah adik Kyuhyun muncul kembali di balkon kamar sebelah. _Namja_ muda itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya meminta perhatian mereka. Meneriakkan sesuatu tapi tanpa suara. Ketika Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih sibuk dengan adegan ranjang, mereka tak peduli lagi dengan kode dari adiknya.

Kemudian telepon Kyuhyun berbunyi. Dari seberang adiknya menelepon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kasar, serak, dan napasnya putus-putus. "Tidak ada waktu yang lebih tepat untuk menelepon, ha? Mengganggu orang bercinta jadi hobimu sekarang ini?"

" _Hyung..."_ Protesnya bercampur dengan kecemasan. _"Aku membawa teman-temanku untuk menginap, mereka mau masuk kamar. Bahkan mereka sedang berada di depan pintu sekarang ini."_ Adiknya cemas kembali. Cemas kalau teman-temannya melihat adegan kuda-kudaan kakaknya dengan lelaki yang kemungkinan kekasih kakaknya. Dia pernah menunjukkan foto keluarga pada teman-temannya, mengakui Kyuhyun sebagai kakak terhebat. Tubuhnya, otaknya, juga kedudukannya telah dielu-elukannya. Bahkan julukan raja gonta ganti pasangan itu juga pernah disebutkan pada teman-temannya. Kalau sekarang teman-temannya melihat kakaknya tengah disetubuhi lelaki lain, apa kata mereka nanti? _"Kalau mereka masuk ke kamar ini, aku tidak mungkin bisa menahan mereka untuk tidak ke balkon. Setidaknya tutup pintu balkon, tarik kordenmu sampai rapat, dan matikan lampu. Juga jangan teriak-teriak walau rasa enaknya tembus langit sekali pun."_

"Suka-suka aku," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Masih digenjot dengan keras, Kyuhyun mendesah saat ujung benda tumpul Kibum menumbuk tepat di tempat terenaknya.

" _Hyung..."_ Adiknya memohon. Kemudian dia berteriak ke dalam, menyuruh teman-temannya bersabar. _"Hyung, ayolah! Aku tidak mau teman-temanku bertanya yang tidak-tidak tentangmu."_

Kyuhyun mengumpat sebelum bertanya pada Kibum, "Masih lama? Teman-teman adikku mau masuk ke kamar itu." Kemudian dia mengupat sekali lagi ketika Kibum memilin ujung dadanya. "Ada waktu menutup pintu dan gorden?"

"Suruh dia menahan teman-temannya sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun berpindah ke _handphone_ -nya. "Tahan teman-temanmu sebentar lagi! Hanya sebentar!" kemudian memutus sambungan telepon.

Sementara adik Kyuhyun menahan teman-temannya untuk tidak masuk kamar, Kibum menyodok bagian belakang Kyuhyun lebih cepat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggul Kyuhyun, memaju mundurkan bokong Kyuhyun sampai bertubrukan dengan pusat tubuhnya. Sampai terasa ada yang berjalan dari pangkal ke ujung kelelakiannya, kemudian menerobos keluar. Kibum menancapkan ke tempat terdalam lalu mendesah dengan suara 'Ah' yang sangat panjang.

Ketika dari kamar sebelah terdengar kegaduhan. Teman-teman adik Kyuhyun sudah masuk, dan sebagian menyebar ke dalam ruangan, Kibum cepat-cepat menarik juniornya dari Kyuhyun. Berjalan sambil melompat-lompat menuju balkon. Menarik pintunya, kemudian gorden. Kyuhyun sudah naik ke ranjang dan menyelimuti diri sendiri ketika Kibum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kibum menyusul, naik ke ranjang kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama.

"Istirahat sebentar..." Kibum mematikan lampu kemudian merebah dan memejamkan mata.

Dominan

Kyuhyun melihat adiknya menerobos masuk rumah. Lelaki muda itu melenggang santai meski melihat kakaknya tengah berjalan turun dari latai atas. Melirik sejenak, memberi senyuman janggal kemudian kembali berjalan.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Minta minuman kaleng. Aku lihat waktu itu kau punya bertumpuk-tumpuk minuman di dapurmu." Adiknya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hari ini terlihat terlalu berhati-hati turun lewat tangga. "Jadi tadi malam gilirannya Kibum _hyung_ , ya?" tanyanya ketika Kyuhyun menyusul ke dapur.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka berdua mengaku sebagai kekasihmu, tentu saja kau bergantian berhubungan badan dengan mereka." Yang dimaksud di sini adalah Kibum dan Donghae. Tempo hari dua lelaki itu mengatakannya, jadi adik Kyuhyun masih percaya soal itu. "Semalam gilirannya Kibum _hyung_ , kan?"

Adiknya membuka lemari penyimpanan, kemudian menarik satu kotak minuman berisi enam kaleng, lalu memindahkannya ke meja dapur.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal.

Dia mengambil dua buah cangkir dari lemari atas. Mengambil kopi siap seduh dari lemari lainnya kemudian membuka dan menuang satu persatu ke gelas. "Kekasihku hanya Kibum. Donghae itu temannya Kibum. Mereka memang suka bercanda." Lalu satu persatu gelas dituangi air panas dari dispenser. "Jangan ambil bir itu!"

Adik Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan tiga kotak, tak jadi mengeluarkan kotak ke empat. "Kita sudah besar, _Hyung_. Kita sudah sering minum dan mabuk."

"Bukan. Itu bir kesukaan Kibum. Ambil saja yang lain!"

Adik Kyuhyun mendengus, kemudian mengambil bir merek lain. "Kau tahu, _Hyung_ , aku terkejut saat melihatmu semalam. Selama ini kau dominan di bidang apa pun, kupikir dalam hubungan sesama jenis pun kau juga akan berada di posisi dominan. Kenapa yang kulihat semalam bertolak belakang?"

Kyuhyun tidak mau menjawab. Dia lebih memilih mengambil sendok, kemudian mengaduk kopi buatannya. Karena tahu mereka berada di posisi yang sama, Kyuhyun membiarkan adiknya berfikir sendiri.

"Iya, memang enak sih di posisi itu. Aku sampai merasa akan mati lemas karena bahagia ketika kekasihku melakukannya," terangnya menggebu. Bahkan mengindahkan dengusan Kyuhyun yang terkesan tidak suka dengan pembahasan. "Di tempat yang itu-itu saja. Enak ya? Tapi aku tidak suka kalau setelahnya punggungku ngilu, kakiku sakit, badanku susah digerakkan."

Itu karena tidak pernah olah raga, dan frekuensi seks yang tidak teratur. Kyuhyun juga merasakannya. Semalam waktu Kibum penetrasi, lubangnya seperti dijebol besi tumpul. Sakit dan panas. Setelah ada yang tertumbuk di dalam sana, sakitnya jadi enak. Enak terus sampai akhir. Baru pagi tadi ketika dia bangun, seluruh tulangnya seperti dipalu sampai hancur. Padahal Kibum pernah menggagahinya sebelum ini, tapi lupa pernah merasakan sakit yang sama atau tidak. Kalau tidak ada adiknya di sini, Kyuhyun sudah pasti bergerak sambil mendesis kesakitan terus.

Jadi memang harus melakukannya secara rutin.

"Cuma kesenangan sesaat, tapi semua orang mengelu-elukannya." Awalnya mencebikkan bibir, kemudian meringis senang. "Tapi memang enak kok."

Kyuhyun setuju, tapi dia tak akan bilang itu pada adiknya.

"Aku masih tidak punya gambaran kau jadi yang didominasi."

"Memangnya penting aku harus jadi apa di sebuah hubungan?"

Adiknya menggeleng. "Setidaknya penampilan menentukan posisi. Kalau pada kasusku kan wajar, aku memang terlihat lebih lemah dari kekasihku. Tapi kau dan Kibum _hyung_ tidak jauh beda dari model perawakan." Adik Kyuhyun berhenti di lima kotak. Menutup kembali lemari penyimpanan kemudian melipat tangan di dada sambil bersender di meja dapur. Lalu memperhatikan kakaknya. "Milik Kibum _hyung_ lebih besar dari milikmu, ya?"

"Penting kau menanyakan itu?"

Kyuhyun dua kali mengelak, padahal sekecil apa pun perbedaan bisa memengaruhi posisi. Contohnya bentuk badan. Bentuk badan yang lebih atletis biasanya jadi yang dominan. Demikian juga ukuran Mr. P. Kalau punya Kibum lebih besar dan panjang, jelas lebih memuskan dibanding yang kecil. Memang tidak semua berpatokan dari situ, namun sebagian besar kan seperti itu.

Adik Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat kakaknya telanjang di usia sebesar ini, tapi prediksi adiknya, punya kakaknya itu tak jauh beda dari miliknya sendiri. Adik Kyuhyun tak bilang kalau miliknya kecil, ya. Hanya tidak lebih besar dan lebih panjang dari milik kekasihnya saja. Padahal milik kekasihnya tidak panjang-panjang amat.

Adiknya menggeleng lagi. "Hanya ingin tahu." Dia menunggu Kyuhyun selesai mengaduk, kemudian dia mulai bicara lagi. "Lebih enak dengan Kibum _hyung_ atau Donghae _hyung_?"

"Sudah kubilang kekasihku hanya Kibum, dan hanya dengan dialah aku berhubungan."

Kyuhyun malas meladeni adiknya kalau yang ditanyakan soal itu-itu saja. Dia memang baru menyadari orientasinya. Adik dan kakaknya juga baru tahu, tapi tidak perlu dibahas berlebihan. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun punya rasa malu. Dia berhubungan badan dengan sesama jenis baru dua kali, kalau perkosaan yang tidak diingatnya itu tidak dihitung. Itu pun hanya dengan Kibum. Jadi, pengalaman bercintanya jelas jauh di bawah adiknya. Kalau dia kalah dalam urusan ranjang, bagaimana dia bisa mengatasi rasa malunya?

"Aku jadi penasaran, milik Kibum _hyung_ lebih besar dari punya kekasihku, tidak ya!"

Kyuhyun merengut. "Kenapa? Kau mau lihat?" Adiknya hanya tersenyum mesum. "Mati saja kau!" Kyuhyun mengangkat dua cangkir berisi kopi itu, bersiap membawanya ke kamar.

"Ya Ampun, _Hyung_. Aku Cuma bercanda."

"Kembali ke rumahmu sana. Mengganggu saja!"

Merasa menjadi orang lemah, adik Kyuhyun mengangkat satu kotak minuman kaleng. "Jangan posesif seperti itu, tidak baik!" Dia meringis melihat kakaknya mendengus. "Jangan kunci pintunya, aku akan suruh temanku mengambil sisanya. Tanganku kadang terasa sakit kalau mengankat barang telalu berat." Dia meringis lagi.

Dominan

Kibum sudah menelepon Donghae, mengabarkan kalau dia akan datang dengan Kyuhyun. Mengabarkan juga berita baik bahwa Kyuhyun sudah memaafkan mereka dan berniat kembali menjalin hubungan pertemanan.

Sampai di bengkel, Kyuhyun ditinggalkan bersama anak buah Donghae sementara Kibum dan Donghae pergi sebentar ke mini market terdekat. Mereka kembali dengan berbagai makanan ringan untuk teman-teman mereka.

"Aku melihat tanda-tanda kebahagiaan di mata Kyuhyun." Teman Kibum yang suka menebak-tebak itu duduk di kantor Donghae bersama Kibum dan si empunya kantor. "Aku belum bertanya apa yang membuatnya bahagia, tapi dia sudah pergi ke toilet."

Dan saat itulah Kibum dan Donghae masing-masing mengulurkan sejumlah uang padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau menang taruhan," jawab Donghae singkat. Dia mendengus sebal karena kalah. Dia ke mini market bersama Kibum tadi untuk menarik uang dari atm.

Tetapi temannya itu belum paham. Soalnya mereka sering sekali taruhan. Masih ada lebih dari 5 taruhan lagi yang belum kelihatan hasilnya.

"Kyuhyun jadi kekasihku menggantikan kekasih dua mingguku itu," terang Kibum.

"Oh... Kupikir kalian tidak pernah menanggapi omonganku waktu itu." Temannya itu mengambil uang yang disodorkan keduanya sambil terkekeh, merasa bahagia. "Jadi bagaimana dia bisa jadi kekasihmu?"

"Dia suka padaku, aku suka padanya, lalu jadi kekasih." Kibum menerangkan sesimple mungkin walau usahanya tidak sesimple itu untuk menarik perhatian Kibum tempo hari.

Kibum merasa lucu kalau mengingat usahanya meraih hati Kyuhyun terus-terus gagal. Nyatanya hanya semalam saja semuanya berubah. Sentuh lelaki itu, ciumi dia, jamah, dan puaskan di atas ranjang, kemudian luluh. Tahu begitu dari kemarin-kemarin saja dia memerkosa Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu memang suka diperkosa, kan?

"Oh..." temannya mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau aku boleh menebak, kau baru saja menidurinya. Em... semalam?"

Kibum dan Donghae mengerutkan dahi. Donghae tidak berpikir ke arah sana, tapi Kibum membenarkan perkataan temannya.

"Dari gerak-geriknya kelihatan. Dia merasa tidak nyaman walau duduk di kursi empuk. Bawaannya ingin segera pergi. Dan akhirnya dia pergi ke toilet sekarang ini." Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Tandanya dia jarang sekali melakukan hubungan badan dari belakang. Kau baru sekali menidurinya, jadi lebih sering akan lebih baik. Itu akan merelekskan otot senggamanya."

Teman Kibum berusaha menggurui padahal belum tentu juga dia tahu prakteknya. Namun benar, lebih sering akan lebih baik.

Tapi, ya, dari penglihatan Kibum dan Donghae, Kyuhyun terlihat biasa saja. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda baru gagahi. Badannya masih berjalan tegap, mukanya saja masih tidak ekspresif seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Lehernya, tangannya, dan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos pun tidak terdapat satu pun bekas percintaan. Bokongnya masih terlihat padat, berisi, dan kencang seperti biasanya. Tidak sedikit pun terlihat jalan mengangkang seperti orang yang baru kehilangan keperawanannya. Berarti temannya itu masih jeli seperti sebelumnya.

Ngomong-ngomong sejak pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun, yang pertama kali disukai Kibum adalah bokongnya. Dia pernah berfantasi melihat bokong itu tanpa tertutup kain apa pun, kemudian meremat-rematnya sampai puas. Saat meniduri Kyuhyun di kamar rumah sebelah, dia yakin meremat bokong itu. Sayangnya dia mabuk, jadi tidak bisa dengan jelas mengingatnya. Untung semalam dia bisa menikmati meremat bokong kyuhyun. Rasanya kenyal-kenyal menggemaskan.

"Meski aku bisa menebak dia akan menjadi kekasihmu, aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa dia mau kau tunggangi." Dia menggeleng-geleng tak mengerti. Butuh penjelasan langsung dari mulut Kibum sendiri. "Kau memang tak pernah berada di posisi bawah, tapi sebagai pasangan sejenis, dia punya khans yang sama besar berada di posisi atas."

Temannya itu belum tahu saja siapa Kyuhyun sebelum ini. Walau melewati seribu kali reinkarnasi dan mereka dipertemukan sebagai kekasih, Kibum tetap akan jadi yang superior.

"Aku pernah menidurinya sebelum ini." Temannya gantian mengerutkan dahi mendengar omongan Kibum. "Pesta di rumah Kyuhyun, kau ingat? Aku menidurinya saat itu. Mungkin mulai dari hari itu dia menerima posisi bawah."

Teman Kibum tak tahu kapan tepatnya, tapi dia mengangguk.

Donghae nyengir. Mereka tak akan membahas perkosaan enam tahun lalu pada orang lain, jadi bagian itu tak perlu disebutkan juga di sini.

"Eh, tapi sepupumu menyukai Kyuhyun, kan?" tanyanya pada Donghae.

"Kalau tahu Kyuhyun sudah digagahinya..." sambil menunjuk muka Kibum. "...memangnya dia masih mau?"

"Kalaupun mau, akan kubuat Kyuhyun menolaknya!" kata Kibum mantap.

Kyuhyun datang, untungnya pembicaraan sudah berhenti. Teman Kibum segera mengantongi uangnya lalu pamit keluar. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tempat. Tidak di depan meja Donghae, tapi di sofa yang jaraknya cukup jauh meski masih ada dalam satu ruangan. Dia duduk senormal mungkin agar tidak ketahuan Donghae kalau ada yang salah dengan badannya. Setelah duduknya terasa nyaman, dia mendesah lega tanpa diketahui Donghae dan Kibum.

Sayangnya Donghae sudah tahu alasan Kyuhyun duduk di sana.

"Kau tak ingin duduk dekat kami, Kyu?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar biasa saja, padahal Donghae punya maksud meledek Kyuhyun. Ingin mengetahui seberapa parah hasil kerjaan Kibum. "Aku dan Kibum bawa banyak _snack_ dari mini market. Ada minuman dingin kalau kau mau." Donghae menunjuk bungkusan besar dari kantong plastik putih yang ada di mejanya. "Kemarilah!"

"Nanti saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan atau minum. Ingin bersantai sejenak."

Terdengar masuk akal, tapi Donghae tahu satu bagian badan Kyuhyun ada yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi kalau duduk di bangku yang sponsnya tipis. Kibum yang tahu akan hal itu mengambil alih. Dia mengambil beberapa snack, juga minuman dingin. Membawanya ke sofa di mana Kyuhyun duduk kemudian mengulurkannya pada kekasihnya itu.

Kibum menyusul duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu, Hae." Kibum memulai. "Aku dan Kyuhyun sepasang kekasih sekarang. Kau bisa katakan juga pada sepupumu supaya dia berhenti mengejar Kyuhyun." Kibum memulai bicara, padahal Donghae sudah tahu. Lebih dulu diberitahunya malah agar mereka bisa menyiapkan uang untuk temannya itu. Tetang taruhan itu, Kyuhyun tidak boleh tahu.

Kibum merangkulkan sebelah tangannya ke pundak Kyuhyun, sayangnya Kyuhyun mengenyahkan lengannya. Kemudian Kibum mencoba membukakan _snack_ untuk Kyuhyun, tapi ditolak juga. Giliran minuman dingin, Kyuhyun menerimanya mesti tidak meminumnya.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Donghae. Memasang tampak sok tidak tahu sambil melongo, terkejut pura-pura. "Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Kupikir Kibum bukanlah tipemu, Kyu. Dia agak... kurang dari segi apa pun."

Sialan. Tapi Kibum tidak akan mengumpat sekarang.

"Memang, tapi mukanya sedikit menyedihkan. Jadi, aku terima saja dia."

"Kasihan maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sedangkan Kibum pasang muka muram.

Kibum lirik-lirikan dengan Donghae. Mengabakan temannya itu untuk berhenti mengoda Kyuhyun. Kalau Donghae terus bertanya, Kyuhyun pasti akan berusaha bersikap dominan. Dia terbentuk jadi lelaki dominan akhir-akhir ini, agaknya dia tak akan dengan mudah mengakui kalau Kibum lah yang mendominasinya di atas ranjang. Kenyataan itu agak membuat Kibum iritasi.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau kau tak menerimanya, siapa yang akan menerima lelaki sepertinya?" Kibum mencibir Donghae yang masih tersenyum senang menggonda Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu kan kalau beberapa saat lalu Kibum menyukai seorang _namja_? Dia terus mengejarnya, dan terus saja ditolak. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Sialan kau!" pekik Kibum.

Donghae hanya terkekeh menanggapi Kibum. "Kau beruntung Kyuhyun mau menerimamu. Jangan macam-macam biar kau tak didepaknya!"

Kibum membalasnya dengan mendecih samar.

Dominan

"Kau hanya kasihan padaku, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya. Dia melenggang santai memasuki rumah, kemudian menjatuhkan diri di sofa ruang tamunya sendiri.

"Jadi di sini aku yang beruntung, ha?"

Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Kyuhyun. Mendekap, dan mencium pucuk hidung kekasihnya. Berpindah mencium bibirnya, dagunya, kemudian lehernya.

"Aku juga beruntung," kata Kyuhyun singkat.

"Bisa tidak saat di luar rumah kau bersikap sedikit lebih santai?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, belum tahu maunya Kibum apa. "Keluarkan sedikit aura feminimmu," tambahnya. "Melihat kau pasang tampang kaku terus serasa sudah pacaran dengan psikopat."

"Aku bukan psikopat."

"Tahu..." Kibum mendesahkan nafasnya keras-keras. Udaranya menerpa mata Kyuhyun, menggoyangkan bulu matanya yang panjang dan melengkung. Kyuhyun otomatis memejamkan mata, dan saat itulah Kibum mengecup kelopak mata itu. "Teman-temanku tidak bisa percaya kalau aku berhasil memacarimu. Dia juga tidak percaya saat kubilang aku menidurimu."

"Kau bilang begitu pada teman-temanmu?"

Duh Kibum, masak soal hubungan badan juga dibicarakan dengan teman-temannya. Persahabatan Kibum, Donghae, dan teman-temannya sangat kental. Mereka terbuka satu sama lain, tapi tidak membicarakan soal urusan ranjang juga, kan? Jangan-jangan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang memalukan saat sedang disodok Kibum diumbar-umbar juga di depan teman-temannya. Soalnya Kemarin saat mereka bercinta, Kibum berjongkok di antara kakinya, juniornya ditempelkan ke lubangnya lalu ditekan sedikit ke dalam, saat itu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak menangis. Air mata itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Lalu Kibum bertanya, 'Sakit? Apa ditunda dulu sebentar?' sambil bersiap menarik kembali sebagian juniornya yang sudah masuk ke lubang Kyuhyun. Tanggung, kan?

Saat Kibum sudah menggenjotnya juga ada satu bagian yang menurut Kyuhyun memalukan. Dia minta _break_ , mohon izin ke Kibum, mau kentut dulu. Sudah tidak tahan, dan Kibum menghalangi jalan keluar kentutnya dengan junior besarnya itu. Kyuhyun takut kentutnya keluar paksa ketika Kibum sedang enak-enak menggenjotnya dari belakang.

Ada lagi beberapa.

Meski Kibum tidak berkomentar apa pun soal kejadian-kejadian yang menurut Kyuhyun memalukan itu, belum tentu juga temannya sependapat. Kalau mereka sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, bagaimana? Kalau suatu saat Kyuhyun disindir soal kejadian itu, bagaimana? Kyuhyun juga bisa malu.

Kibum menggeleng. "Kau tahu kan, temanku yang pintar menebak itu? Dia menebak dari gerak-gerik dan ekspresi mukamu." Lalu dia merengut, kesal. "Tapi teman-temanku yang lain tidak ada yang percaya saat diberitahu. Mereka bilang aku mengada-ngada soal yang aku menidurimu itu. Katanya, mana mungkin kau bisa jadi _bot_ -ku. Bahkan aku sudah bersumpah, mereka masih tidak percaya."

Kapan mereka membicarakan soal itu? Perasaan Kyuhyun dari tadi bersama Kibum. Atau saat Kyuhyun bolak-balik ke kamar mandi itu?

Btw, Kyuhyun bolak balik ke kamar mandi karena tidak betah rasa panas dan nyeri di ujung lubang patatnya. Pagi tadi adiknya memberinya salep dingin, katanya itu meredakan nyerinya secara bertahap. Makanya tiap kali nyeri-nyeri, Kyuhyun segera ke kamar mandi dan mengoleskan salepnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus mengakui kalau adiknya lebih fasih soal hubungan sejenis. Mengaku kalah tidak akan melunturkan karismanya di depan orang lain. Lagipula meski adiknya suka jail, tidak mungkin akan membocorkan kejadian saat dia mengeluh soal lubang pantatnya yang nyeri ke orang lain. Makanya di minta bantuan adiknya.

"Mereka bilang kau punya aura dominan, kesempatan kita sama besar untuk jadi _top_. Makanya, Kyu, jadilah sedikit lebih lemah di depan teman-temanku. Meski cuma pura-pura juga tidak pa-pa!"

"Kenapa kita tidak mencoba tukar posisi? Kedengarannya menyenangkan, kan?"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kulit Kibum meremang, merinding sampai sebagian bulunya berdiri. Kyuhyun tidak akan bilang kalau jadi yang dibawah itu enak meski ada sakit dan nyeri-nyeri di awal dan akhirnya. Biar saja Kibum ketakutan sediri. Lagipula Kyuhyun juga bercanda bilang begitu. Dia sudah pasarah dijadikan apa saja oleh Kibum, asal tidak ditinggalkan saja.

"Kyu..." Kibum merengek. "Jangan buat aku takut!"

"Tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Coba saja dulu. Sekali saja!"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya, mengulur ke bawah dan meremas pangkal paha Kibum. Nyatanya apa yang diperbuat Kyuhyun itu salah. Karena ketakutan Kibum malah berbuat seperti orang gila. Dia memang menelanjangi Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri, tapi terus saja menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menyentuhnya. Dia juga tidak mengijinkan Kyuhyun berpindah se- _inchi_ pun dari dasar sofa. Kibum terus memepetnya di sofa itu. Dia yang menciumi Kyuhyun, dia yang menjilati seluruh badan Kyuhyun, dia juga yang bertindak mengelus dan mengelusi tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun harus diam di tempatnya.

Kibum tidak ambil pusing apa saja yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun untuk mengancamnya. Dia lebih fokus ke hal lain, mendorong ke atas kedua kaki Kyuhyun lalu menariknya berlawanan arah antara yang kanan dan yang kiri. Sementara tangan kekar Kibum menyangga kedua paha belakang Kyuhyun, kepalanya tenggelam di pusatnya. Melahap potongan dari Kyuhyun yang mencuat menjadi batangan keras.

Kyuhyun berteriak, mendesah, dan mengerang keenakan. Sudah, dia tidak akan menggoda Kibum lagi dengan istilah-istilah tukar posisi. Ini saja sudah membuatnya sangat nyaman. Tapi... sumpah demi apa pun lubang Kyuhyun berkedut terus, dan itu sakit.

Belum juga dua menit, Kyuhyun menjerit keenakan. Kemudian tersengal-sengal setelahnya. Dia keluar lebih cepat dari yang semalam. Semuanya masuk ke mulut Kibum. Ketika Kibum memuntahkannya ke lantai, Kyuhyun bergidik jijik. Dia tak akan melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Kibum padanya. Dia tak akan mengotori mulutnya dengan sperma Kibum atau siapa pun. Namun apa yang dikatakannya barusan tidak jadi kenyataan, soalnya masih dengan mulut bekas sperma, Kibum mencium mulutnya. Basah, amis, bau, tapi lidah Kibum tidak mau melepaskan diri dari mulutnya.

Dua kaki Kyuhyun kembali direnggangkan, Kibum memasang dirinya di antara kedua kaki itu. Hendak memasukkan jarinya dulu sebelum batangannya.

"Masih sakit," eluh Kyuhyun.

"Nanti kita ke dokter temannya temanku. Temanku pernah melakukannya pada _namja_ sekolahan di dekat rumahnya sampai berdarah-darah, setelah dibawa ke dokter itu dua hari kemudian dia bisa melakukannya lagi pada _namja_ itu." Kyuhyun tidak mau dibawa ke dokter, apa pun alasannya. "Atau nanti aku tanyakan obat yang bisa langsung dibeli di apotek.."

Jari tengah Kibum menerobos masuk dengan kasar. Kyuhyun berteriak dan menedang bahu Kibum. Jarinya terlepas. "Ambil pelumas di dapur. Di atas meja!"

"Oli?" Kibum orang bengkel, tentu saja pelumas yang diketahuinya adalah Oli. "Minyak goreng?" karena di dapur kan tempatnya minyak-minya itu berada.

"Adikku memberikannya padaku. Dia meninggalkannya di meja dapur." Oh, Kibum baru tahu kalau pelumas yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah lube. "Ambil sekarang!"

Kibum turun dan berjalan cepat ke dapur. Tidak terlihat ada benda menggantung dan goyang kanan kiri di selangkangan Kibum saat Kyuhyun melirik lelaki itu. Tentu saja benda itu mengeras, menjulang seperti menara pisa yang nempel di perut si empunya benda. Kyuhyun membodoh-bodohkan dirinya sendiri saat memandang benda itu. Benda itu yang sudah merusak lubang pantatnya beberapa kali, tapi sekarang dia malah telentang pasrah menunggu benda itu dihujamkan lagi ke lubang pantatnya. Begitu tidak begunanya dia yang lebih memilih menerima kesalahan berulang-ulang.

Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Dia suka dengan yang punya benda itu, juga enak kalau benda itu sudah menyodok-nyodok dalaman anusnya. Ih... Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepala mengusir pikiran kotornya.

Kibum kembali dengan tangan basah. Nampaknya sudah menggunakan cairan itu saat berjalan kembali ke sofa. Segera melebarkan paha Kyuhyun, lalu menepatkan diri di antara paha itu. Lelaki itu menuang carian lagi, langsung ke lubang Kyuhyun. Lalu mengelus, menggosok dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah basah, dan tentu saja menusuk nusuk serta mengocok dalaman lubang Kyuhyun dengan jarinya.

"Ahhh..."

"Enak ya?" Kibum menyentil di tempat yang sama. Kyuhyun mendesah dengan suara yang sama pula. "Tidak usah tukar posisi lah, Kyu. Berada di posisimu sekarang tidak ribet. Tinggal telentang, dan aku yang akan melakukan semuanya. " Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Mulutnya sibuk dengan hal lain. Mendesah dan mendesah terus sampai juniornya ereksi lagi. Berdiri menantang Kibum lagi. "Kyu... ya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak usah bertukar posisi, ya?"

"Terserah kau!"

Kibum tersenyum lega. Dia segera mencabut jari-jarinya. Membasahi juniornya dengan lube, memasang posisi siap di depan selangkangan Kyuhyun, menepatkan junironya tepat di cincin senggama kekasihnya itu lalu medorongnya perlahan.

Kyuhyun harus ingat, lain kali harus pakai pelumas biar lubang pantatnya tidak perih seperti semalam.

Genjotan Kibum mulai teratur. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil meracau. Dau menit kemudian dia keluar lagi meski Kibum tak menyentuh juniornya. Juniornya melemas, tapi kaku lagi dua menit berikutnya. Lima belas menit berikutnya Kyuhyun merasakan kakinya kaku, kesemutan. Untungnya saat itu Kibum mempercepat gerakannya. Kemudian mengeram keras beberapa detik, kemudian ambruk di atas tubuhnya.

Kibum sudah menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tertidur karena kelelahan. Saat dia bangun dua jam kemudian, ada benda kenyal dan basah yang sedang bergerilya di atas dadanya. Putingnya sampai mengeras. Dan dia juga merasakan ada yang mengobok-obok bagian bawahnya. Ketika kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, Kibum menyetubuhinya lagi.

Dominan

Udara dingin malam hari menerpa kulit Kyuhyun. Dia terbangun bukan karena itu, tapi karena sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpanya. Dia diperkosa. Diperkosa oleh orang yang barusan menanyakan toilet saat dia berjalan pulang dari rumah temannya. Orang itu mabuk, dari rumah sebelah yang sekarang terdengar meriah dan tampak lebih terang dari rumah-rumah lain di komplek ini. Orang itu pasti tidak tahu kalau sudah berjalan keluar area pesta. Setelah pelecehan itu selesai, Kyuhyun menemukan pakaiannya robek-robek tak bisa digunakan, dia ditinggalkan telanjang di jalanan hanya dengan sepotong jaket.

 _Kenapa dia harus diperkosa? Salah apa dia sampai diperlakukan seperti ini? Bukankah dia menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu soal toilet? Apa ada yang salah?_

 _Lagipula Kyuhyun juga lelaki, apa orang tadi rabun? Atau karena mabuk dia asal perkosa orang?_

Lalu Kyuhyun harus bagaimana sekarang?

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Kibum menarik Kyuhyun ke alam sadar. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali dan mendapati Kibum baru datang kamar mandi.

 _Apa yang barusan itu? Ingatan masa lalu yang kembali secara tiba-tiba, kah?_

Jarum pendek jam menunjuk angka 10. Malam hari. Melihat pada dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun terkapar, telanjang, dengan jaket Kibum menutupi sebagian perut dan pangkal pahanya. Keadaannya sekarang sama persis seperti keadaannya waktu itu. Penuh bercak dan lengket dengan sperma. Nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya pun terasa sama.

"Donghae baru saja menelepon, aku diharuskan ke sana. Ada klien baru yang ngotot minta mobilnya diperbaiki sekarang." Kibum menjatuhkan handuk yang barusan digunakannya untuk menggosok rambut. Dia mengambil celananya yang masih berada di sebelah Kyuhyun, melucuti handuk yang melingkari area terlarangnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan? Cepat mandi air panas lalu tidur di kamar!" katanya sambil memasukkan sebelah kakinya pada celana. Tapi dia lupa celana dalamnya.

Kibum melepas celananya lagi. Berjalan telanjang mencari keberadaan celana dalamnya di balik sofa yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk merebah. Setelah menggunakan celana dalamnya. Kibum beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun. Mendapati kekasihnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan horor, Kibum jadi merasa aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil memasang celana panjangnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Kenapa kau memerkosaku waktu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, pasang tampang kejam.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku mabuk, jadi tidak ingat alasanku memerkosamu waktu itu." Kibum menggaruk lengannya. Merasa aneh ditanya demikian. Bukankah mereka sudah membahas perkosaan ini berkali-kali. Katanya Kyuhyun tidak marah lagi. Kenapa sekarang ditanyakan lagi? "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mendesis marah. "Kau menanyakan toilet padaku, tapi berakhir memerkosaku!" pekiknya. Kibum kaget, tapi dia masih berlagak santai. "Aku ingat sekarang. Kau yang melakukan semua itu. Tanpa belas kasihan, tanpa sekali pun mendengar apa yang kuteriakkan. Kejam kau, ya!"

"Apa..."

"Tidak usah berusaha menyangkal!" Kyuhyun bangkit tertatih. Membiarkan Kibum melongo karena bantuan yang diulurkannya ditepis Kyuhyun. Dia menarik jaket Kibum dari tubuhnya, melemparkan ke lantai dan berdiri telanjang dengan berbagai bekas kejahatan Kibum di tubuhnya. "Jangan kira karena aku sudah mencintaimu, kau akan terbebas dari kemarahnku. Lihat saja, kau akan kumasukkan penjara sekali lagi!" Kyuhyun menuding ke arah Kibum yang masih melongo di tempatnya. Dia melempar telenjuknya, kemudian berjalan pelan ke kamar. Sebelum itu dia berbalik. "Donghae juga. Kalian berdua, sekali lagi akan membusuk di penjara!"

"Maksudmu kau ingat kejadian enam tahun lalu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Memilih pergi.

"Kyu... bukankah kau bilang aku dan Donghae sudah menerima hukuman, kenapa kau mau memenjarakan kami lagi?" Kibum sibuk membuntuti Kyuhyun, sekaligus mengemis ucapan maaf dari kekasihnya itu. "Aku akan tanggung jawab. Aku serius soal menikahimu, hidup denganmu, tapi tolong jangan kirim aku dan Donghae kembali ke penjara."

Kyuhyun naik tangga, Kibum naik juga.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Sumpah..."

Kyuhyun sudah di anak tangga teratas, kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya. Kibum masih membuntuti.

"Aku rela kau apakan saja asal jangan dipenjarakan."

Kyuhyun sampai di depan kamarnya, Kibum tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup di dalam penjara, lalu tidak bisa melihatmu selama bertahun-tahun."

Kyuhyun menarik kenop pintu, terbuka, kemudian dia masuk. Ketika Kibum akan ikut masuk, dia mencegahnya. Mendorong Kibum tepat di dadanya yang telanjang dan masih basah.

"Baiklah, aku rela dipenjara asal kau menjengukku tiap hari!"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Aku benci padamu, tapi aku juga mencintamu. Jadi lebih baik kau jauh-jauh dariku sampai aku bisa memaafkanmu!"

Tidak dipenjarakan tapi dijauhi, sama mengenaskannya untuk Kibum.

"Maksudnya apa? Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. "Kita jadi kekasih baru kemarin malam, masak harus berpisah sekarang?" pekik Kibum histeris. "Kyu..."

Ketika Kibum sibuk memohon, Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan Kibum meratapi nasib di depan pintu.

"Kyu... aku mencintaimu!" teriaknya sambil menggaruk-garuk daun pintu. "Kyu... aku mencintaimu!" teriaknya lagi. Kali ini memohon. "Kyu... aku mencintamu!" Kemudian jatuh terduduk di depan pintu.

Kibum tidak akan menyerah dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun, jadi Kyuhyun harus mencintainya juga. Tidak ada istilah _break_ atau apa pun itu dalam hubungan mereka. Entah nanti, besok, atau lusa, Kyuhyun harus jadi kekasihnya lagi.

"Kyu... aku mencintamu. Kau dengar!" teriaknya sambil mengedor pintu kamar.

Kibum hanya tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya. Karena terkadang cinta itu bisa merusah segalanya, termasuk merusak kecerdasan seseorang.

The end

Nggak akan berhenti menulis. Nggak akan berhenti menistakan mereka-mereka ini. Jadi, ketemu lagi di ff selanjutnya ya! Terima kasih untuk kalian semua.


End file.
